I am What I am
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Jess still doesn’t know the real reason Tala and Kai took her to France but she has met a new friend and has gotten to see an old one so where is the harm? KaixOc TalaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

I know there is a common conception that all players are arrogant bustards, who just want to get laid but what people don't realise is that there is often a reason if not many for why we are what we are.

Well all my issues stem from the one problem. A girl. We had been dating for four years and I believed that she loved me. One night, around one o'clock I got a phone call and in-between sobs she said that she had to talk to me, I knew something was wrong. When I arrived at her house she explains to me in way which she saw as tactful, that she has been unfaithful. My whole word began to spin. All the times she said that she loved me faded away into nothingness. A shiny venire to gloss over and cover the pit of lies she had created. It hurt, but what hurt more was the fact that it wasn't the first time and she had only felt obliged to tell me this once.

This devastated me so muck that pull away from the world, those I care about and those who care about me. On of these people was my sister. Nineteen months my junior, she was my best friend. Looking back now I realise that I should have listened to her, she is a very good judge of character and she never liked her. She made an effort for my sake to be nice and I really appreciated it. But all that changed when I told her about the earth shattering, life-changing event. I had had to fight for this girl, she came form a religious back ground and her mother didn't want her dating anyone outside the church but we eventually overcame that obstacle. I am proud to say that I can now see the way my sister viewed the whole event. My ex, Kate never sat well with my sister and she would often make comments about sex to my sisters lack of it, saying things like "one day you will learn." But what she didn't know was that when my sister had been abused and probably knew more about sex than her. Not wanting to relive her past she kept her thoughts to herself. That is until one day when she finally snapped, Kate had made her usual comment about sex, something like "when you are older you will know what I mean." My sister just turned around looked her straight in the eye and in a very calm voice told her that she knew more that she should. The look on Kates face was pure shock, but what my sister had said gave me the strength to finally see what was in front of me. Not my girlfriend, not my lover but a manipulative bitch that had been controlling my life from day one. She tightened her grip on my hand ready to make a rude remark but she had no back up, I unlaced our fingers and stood by my saviour. With a look if true disgust she turned and stalked off.

We had stayed together after her confession but not as a couple; we pretty much still had the same relationship without the title. But after that fateful day I began a downwards spiral, I became depressed I stoped eating and I lost a lot of weight. People saw the changes in me but I wouldn't listen, I pushed people away and became a recluse. I will be forever in my sisters debt, she saved my life, all I really wish now was that I was there when she needed saving but we can't change the past. Life goes on wether we want it to or not. Wether we choose to go with life, change and grow form our experiences is a different matter.

I am a player………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblades just Jessica.

Enjoy----

Chapter 2

Tala closed his diary and looked at the clock, 11:55. he sighed, knowing he had school tomorrow he decided he would go to bed. He went to the bathroom to brush is teeth and on the way back to his room he checked on his sister. As expected she was sleeping soundly, with the blankets tucked right up under her chin. Walking into the room Tala placed a kiss on her forehead and put her book in the night stand before returning to his room.

---------The Next Morning---------

-------Jessica's POV-------

I stretched and looked at the readout of her digital clock 7:00 'SHIT' going to be late for school. I got out of bed and went to wake Tala, he looked so cute sleeping with his hair sticking out at all different angles, "he, he, he" I poked his cheek as I did every morning to wake him. He grumbled and rubbed his cheek. "Come on bloss, time to get up or we will be late for school." I turned his TV on full volume so he wouldn't go back to sleep and went to get ready for school.

I walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later to see Tala and his best Mate Kai sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. "You'd think I would get used to these uniforms, but I think I hate then more." I said looking down at the maroon tartan, pleated skirt, white blouse and maroon tie I was forced to wear. The two boys chuckled.

"Tala?" I cooed putting on a baby face and walking over to him.

"NO" he said sternly.

"Hey you don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I don't care the answer is still no."

"What if I say please?" I begged

"Hit me with it." Tala sighed

"Can I have some money so I can go shopping after school?" I said in a sweet little voice. I saw Kai shaking with silent laughter beside me and turned to give him a wink, he loved this.

"No, I gave you $500 on Saturday!"

"But." I stammered.

"No, end of discussion."

The stupid bustard got up from his seat and went to get his bag. I rounded on Kai.

"You know a little help wouldn't have gone astray!" I snapped

Kai let out a sigh. "Alright I will take you shopping after school, on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"I need your help."

"This better not have anything to do with Hillary!"

"And if it does?"

I sighed "What do you want?"

"I need to give her the impression that I am off the market"

"And you want me to…….." I trailed off staring at him with my mouth hanging open. Kai nodded. "No!"

"Then you don't get to go shopping."

"Uh, what budget are we talking here?" I asked.

Kai smirked "What budget."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Ok. When does the carnage start?"

"As soon as we get to school."

"This is in your ball park and you're the one who is going to tell Tala while I run!"

"In those boots?" he indicated the knee high lace up three inch healed boots I was wearing. I gave him the finger and went to get my bag. I passed Tala on the stairs and gave him a smile, he smiled back heading for the kitchen and Kai.

-------Two Minutes Later------

"JJJJEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOOOOWWWWW!" Tala bellowed up the stairs. I stood on the landing with my hands on my hips. "God you want to do that again I don't think they herd you in hell." I put in my second earring and headed down the stairs to an incensed Tala and a smirking Kai, 'ah I amuse him.'

"What Tala?" I asked fawning innocence.

"Don't you dare 'What Tala' me you know exactly what I am talking about!"

Kai cut in.

"Hey man lighten up it is only for a week or two." Kai tried to calm him.

"Kai stay out of this." Tala said turning his back on his best mate.

" Tala look it is a win-win situation. You don't have to give me money so I can go shopping, I get to go shopping and Kai gets rid of Hillary. See what can be better than that?"

"Two weeks." He said to Kai and I before heading out to his car.

I turned to Kai "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Yeah, you got and questions about what you have to do?"

"Only one, do I have to tell people we are going out?"

"Only if they ask." He replied in a board voice.

"You got and questions, like what are my favourite flowers?"

"Only one."

"And that is?"

"Are you fridged?"

I pulled him close to me and gave him a kiss. "No." I said when we pulled apart.

When we arrived at school I got funny looks from most of the girls in the parking lot. They knew I was friends with Kai and that he and Tala were best mates and that we usually drove to school in a convoy, the funny looks were because I got out of Kais car. I always came with Tala and the fact that I just stepped out of Kais car seemed to put all the little sluts into a frenzy. I smirked at Kai was we went to meet up with Tala to walk into school. "I hope you know what you are doing." Tala said as we headed to my locker. I stoped Tala and turned him to face me. "I do, it will be ok, Kai would never hurt me you know that." Tala sighed and I gave him a hug. "Thanks for caring but I will be fine." I said as we pulled apart. "I'm your big bro what am I meant to do, you've never even had a real boyfriend." "Look Tala I know what I am doing, Kai and I are just friends and nothing will ever change that." I smiled, I was 'with' his best friend, the one person in the world he trusted after me and he was worried. "If he breaks your heart, I'll break his neck." I gave him another hug. "Thank you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and sent me off to class.

-----End Jess POV------

-----Kais POV------

I watched the conversation between Tala and Jess and hoped I wouldn't screw it up. I had always liked Jess she was a great girl, Funny, easy to talk to and she was exceedingly caring. I knew she didn't really want to do this but she is because she is my friend, if I'd asked her she would have done it even without the shopping trip. She would do anything for the people she cared about that much was obvious just by looking at her and the way she interacted with people. I sighed gabbing my books and ran after her.

"May I walk the fine lady to class?" I asked in a mock gentleman's voice.

Jess looked at me with her big, bright, happy blue eyes and laughed. "Why thank you kind sir."

I offered her my arm which she took and we strolled off down the hall to her form class.

------End Kais POV-----

------Talas POV-----

I watches Kai and Jess link arms as Kai walked her to class she would be fine; she knew how to handle herself. Kai and I had taught her martial arts after she was attacked so she could defend herself. No Kai would never hurt her, he cared about her, everything would he fine. I headed down the hall on the opposite direction to Jess and Kai and face came face to face with Kate. "Shit!"…………

Thankies for reading please review. I LOVE feed back J

The perfect oasis


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblades, or any song lyrics I may use in later chapters. But I do own Jess.

Here we go again, here we go again

Give it away, give it away, give it away now

Standing in line to see the show and I left a light on

Heavy glow

By the way, I tried to say I'd be there

Waiting for………….

Sorry I love that song, hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Talas POV

Kate was standing right in front of me, I took a deep breath. "Hi Tala." She smiled at me like we were still together. "Uh, hi." This was really uncomfortable, this is going to sound really weak, like I'm this pathetic little worm who need help but where the hell is Jess! With her just standing here I would have the strength to say 'fuck off' but no, I had to stand here and look like a dork. I was contemplating ways to get out of this situation when I felt a soft hand be placed on my shoulder, the hand was removed and beside me stood Jess and Kai. THANK GOD! Jess looked levelly at Kate, "Can we help you with anything or are you just standing there trying to collect dust?" I watched Kates face turn into an ugly sneer. "That's what I like about you Jess, you've got a great sense of humour." God where did this bitch get off insulting my sister right in front of me "Well we can't all be as lucky as me, now can we?" Jess quipped. I watched Kates face change expression yet again, now she just looked confused, Kate turned on her slutty heal and stormed off.

Kai gave Jess a pat on the back and kiss on the top of her head. Then someone spoke sounding very irate, it was the first time any of us had realised that Hillary was still standing in front of us. "Kai, what the hell are you doing? Come and walk me to class." I watched Kais features tighten. "No, you're a big girl you won't get lost." He put his hand on Jess's shoulder and turned her around and they walked off to Jess's locker. I took one last look at Hillary and followed.

"So why did you come back?" I asked Jess

"My spidie senses told me you needed help." She said smiling broadly.

I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Okay I forgot a book, happy?" she snapped

"Well it was better than the first answer."

The bell rang- bbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

"You better get to class." I told her.

"I know I'm going." She let out a sigh.

"Do you want us to walk you?" Kai asked Jess. It was funny it was like he actually liked her. HOLD ON, why did I not see this before? Kai could have gotten any girl to be his 'girlfriend' but he chose Jess, sure it was just a trick but still. If he hurts her I'm going to kick his arse. I'll have to ask some questions and lay down the lay later. Jess closed her locker and walked down the hall and into her care class.

The first two classes of the day were pretty boring. I spent them thinking of questions to ask Kai and how he would answer them, the latter was what I was having trouble with. Kai was unpredictable. Trying to guess his answers was like trying to fly without wings. In other words impossible.

End Talas POV

Kais POV

I sat trying to concentrate on my work but I kept getting distracted, guess who! For some reason I kept thinking about when Jess kissed me this morning. She was, is so strong I don't know how she can even let me touch her after what happened to her, a little light globe popped on in my head, 'she lets you touch her because she trusts you.' I glanced over at Tala to see what he was doing, he looked to be staring off into space but he was thinking, this was his usual thinking pose, it is kind of funny that such a cool and popular guy can look so much like a loner. I guess he was thinking about what happened with Kate this morning. He had changed a lot since he broke up with Kate, for the better mostly but his attitude towards any female that wasn't Jess needed some work. It was like he had no respect for them and that they begged to be used. In some cases that was true, take Hillary for example. That girl would fuck a dog if she couldn't find a guy. And she expected me to fall madly in love with her just because her daddy brought her a boob job and she was rich, Kate was exactly the same but she isn't as dumb as Hillary, Kate knows how to manipulate people. Tala and I had more money then they did but they kept trying, that's why I find it funny to watch Jess and Tala together, like this morning when Jess wanted money Tala wouldn't give it to her, not because he was mean but because he cared and understood what happened when you get what you want all the time. If she ever needed anything all she would have to do is ask either Tala or I and she knew that but I think they enjoy the little game. You had to give Tala credit, he was teaching Jess discipline and having fun at the same time. There were very few brothers and sisters a close as Jess and Tala. I suppose it was because they lost their parents when they were young, they had to live with an aunt and uncle until Tala turned eighteen and collected all the inheritance then they could leave. That was where Jess as abused, for about five years after the abuse started she had to live in that house and the day Tala turned eighteen he went out and brought a house and got Jess the hell out of there. She had counselling for a few months and I think she is ok now but I know she still has bad dreams but she never talks about them. When I stay over I sleep in a room next to Jess's and nearly every night I'm there I wake up to hear her screaming and yelling in her sleep. I think it is just her minds was of dealing with what happened to her because when she comes down to breakfast she is fine and all smiles. I checked my watch. Good 11:05 the bell will go soon time to have some fun.

End Kais POV

Jess's POV

Bbbbbbbbbbrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

The bell went. "yah", lunch time. I headed out of the class and towards the cafeteria, sure cafeteria food was crap but I could eat the arse out of a flock of low flying ducks, in other words really, really, REALLY HUNGRY. I rounded a corner where a fist came in contact with my left eye, to be more precise Hillary's fist came into contact with my left eye. Ouch! When my vision cleared I looked at Hillary and then past her to Kate 'stupid bitch'. Hillary looked as if she was going to hit me again so I went into the defensive stance Tala and Kai taught me. She didn't hit me again but she hissed at me instead. "Stay the fuck away from Kai, got it?" I pushed her arm, which had previously been blocking me out of the way and continued to the cafeteria not saying a word. I went to sit with my friends in the caff and they all asked why I had a nice shiner on my left eye. I told them and Emily had to hold Mariah back from going and bashing the shit out of the stupid slut. Around half way through lunch Kai came over, he was walking towards me from the opposite side of the table so I put my head down so he couldn't see the bruise on my left eye. He came and sat beside me. I leaned further forward so my hair covered my face.

"Hi." My voice was cheery and it sounded like I was smiling.

Kai was silent for a moment before answering. "Hi."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah could you come and sit at my table for a while?" he asked putting his hand on mine which just happened to be in my lap.

"Uh, I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Why not, don't you want to go shopping?" he joked. Yeah Kai jokes what was the world coming to.

I lifted my head and turned to face Kai. "That's why." I said tucking my hair behind my ear so he could see my face.

"What the hell!" he reached out and touched my face gently.

"I'll give you three guesses."

He let out a sigh. "Hillary."

"Well aren't you a smart cookie, you got it in one!" I got up from the table and walked off leaving Kai with my friends. The bell would ring soon and I wanted to see what my face looked like. I headed for the nearest bathroom, pushed the door open and stood in front of the mirror. 'Well isn't that a bitch, I looked like a raccoon. Just peachy!' I'm not a vane person but I do carry around some make up in case of an emergency and I my book this defiantly classed as an emergency. There wasn't much I could do about the swelling right now but I dabbed some concealer over the bruise and finished it off with some powder. It was a bit better but you could still see it.

The rest of the day passed by very vvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy slowly. I was pointed at and all of my teachers, thinking they could help made me stay behind after class so we could have a little chat. I was just SO glad to get home. I had a free period last lesson so by the time Tala and Kai got home I was showered and sitting with an ice pack on my face contemplating what to cook for dinner. I'd avoided Tala all afternoon so he didn't know about my face.

Tala and Kai walked in five minutes later.

"What happened to your face?" he said crossing the room and removing the ice pack off of my face.

"Someone pushed me and I hit my eye on my locker." I said trying to sound convincing.

"If you hit your face on your locker you would have a much smaller bruise if one at all."

I looked at Tala for a minute not answering and so Kai decided to do it for me.

"Hillary hit her just before lunch." Kai was already out side before Tala could answer to he turned on me.

"She hit you?" he looked slightly annoyed.

I didn't want to be having the conversation so I looked the other way.

"Jess" Talas voice was stern.

" ALRIGHT she hit me, ok" I got up for no reason I just couldn't sit there with him watching me anymore.

"Why?"

"Ah, have a guess!" I hate getting angry at Tala, and I don't even know why I am angry with him I just am.

"Does Kai know?"

"I didn't tell him anything apart from the fact that it was Hillary that hit me, he's a bright boy I'm sure he connected the dots." I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to see what we had for dinner, I wasn't really in the mood for cooking so we would probably just get take out. Besides we need to go shopping. I like our house, it is soo much better that living with my aunt and uncle, it has taken us a while but it feels like home now. It isn't a huge, big mansion like where Kai lives all by himself since his grandfather passed away. I thought he would be sad when he died but he was fine oh'well, anyway I love our place it only has four bedrooms but they are big, there are five bathrooms, a den, a lounge room, a dining room, a kitchen and a triple lock up garage. Well I suppose it is pretty big but it is smaller than where we used to live and we can manage the housework. Like if I cook dinner Tala will wash up and every two weeks all the cleaning gets done, i.e. vacuuming, floor washing, bathrooms, the washing and ironing gets done every week, it used to be done every two but I found I spent the whole day ironing so I do it once a week. As you may of guessed we don't have a made, I like doing the work it gives me a sense of achievement when it is all done.

I was going through the take out menus when Kai came back into the kitchen.

"Tie, Indian, Chinese or Pizza?" I offered holding up four menus.

"Chinese." He pointed at the menu in the far right. "Here put some of this on." He had a tube of cream in his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's for your face, it will take the bruising and swelling away but your face will still hurt."

"Oh, ok but can you put it on I can't really see what I am doing." I smiled

He picked me up and sat me on the bench and stood in-between my legs. Then he took the tube and put some of the cream on his index finger and began to rub it in slowly. I winces when he first touched the bruise. "Sorry!" he breathed. "It's ok it's just cold." He continued rubbing until there was none visibly left on my skin. "So," I said once he had stepped back "How do you know about this stuff?" It was weird for some reason now that Kai wasn't standing right in front of me I feel lonely, he was only two feet away but it felt like I was all alone. "About a month before you and Tala moved back I was in a really bad fight and ended up in hospital, the nurse gave me some of this stuff to put in and the next day I didn't have and bruises or swelling only cuts and three broken ribs." I winced when he mentioned broken ribs. I had on once, fell off a trampoline, that hurt and Kai had three. I felt saw just thinking about it. "Anyway" he continued, "put it on before you go to bed tonight and in the morning you will look good as new." I said thankyou and rang for Chinese. Tala, Kai and I spent the rest of the night eating, drinking and watching Simpsons reruns, all in all a pretty good night.

Another chappi done, I really liked writing that one, hope you enjoyed reading it J Please read and review so I know what you guys think.

The perfect oasis


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Don't own beyblades or any song lyrics in the story!_**

Jess's POV

I entered the kitchen to see Kai filling the coffee pot. I was so glad there was no school on Saturday.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" he asked as I sat down on a stool.

"What….. How did you Know?" I was shocked

"You were screaming in your sleep again."

"Oh….."

"Just remember that if you want to talk about Tala and I are here."

"Thanks." He really is a nice guy when you get to know him.

There was no noise in the kitchen apart from the burble of the coffee pot filling with that precious dark and pungent morning started, I'd die without coffee. The silence continued for another minute before Kai spoke again.

"How is your face?"

"Much better, thanks for the cream."

"No problem, so when do you want to go shopping?" He asked

"Um, probably not until next week, I need to go food shopping today."

"Ok, if you want to go and get ready we can go now.'

I stared at him "We?"

"Yeah, I'm not the only one who gets perks from this."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." I thought my perks involved spending lots of Kais money but help with she shopping would be good as well.

Ten minutes later I was back in the kitchen ready to go, I was dressed, I had the credit card and I had my bag.

"Ready?"

"Yup, lets roll."

We spent the next two hours walking around the supermarket getting foodie stuff. I was actually enjoying myself, I had some one to talk to and I didn't have to push the trolley. We got home around eleven and Kai even helped unpack the groceries.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" He asked once all the food was put away.

"Nothing, Why?"

"I thought we could go ice skating."

"………"

"What?"

"How do you know I ice skate?" he really was wonder boy!

"There is a picture of you ice skating in Talas room."

"Oh yeah. Do you ice skate?"

"I'm not too bad at it."

"Ok, well I'll make some lunch then we can go." Today was just going to be one of those weird days, might as well go with the flow.

We arrived at the ice skating rink around twelve thirty. Kai locked his car with the remote and we went in. he paid for the skate hire and we headed for the ice.

"So when did you learn to ice skate?" I asked

"Back when I was in Russia we used to go ice skating every winter, I got pretty good."

We were skating around the rink in circles. He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Ah, very good." I said in between laughing.

We continued to dance across the ice. This was fun, I hadn't been skating for ages. Kai spun me around and lifted me up like we were pro figure skaters. After about an hour and a half I needed a drink so we went into the little café and ordered two ice coffees. We sat in comfortable silence until an annoying voice broke through the moment.

"Kai baby what are you doing here, you told me you didn't ice skate?" I turned to see Hillary standing behind me with Kate flanking her side. I looked at Hillary and then I looked at Kai then I looked at Hillary again. I stood up and pulled out my wallet, I dropped ten dollars in the table and walked out of the cafe. I returned my skates and put my shoes back on and left the building. I was so angry with Kai right now, I don't really know why, well I do. I thought he wanted to do something fun with me for a change, like a repayment for me cooking for him and Tala while they just sat watching TV but no, we went ice skating so Kai could show me off in front of Hillary. I had been walking for around five minutes when Kais Porsche 911 pulled up beside me.

"Want a lift?" he asked

I ignored him and kept walking, not even looking at him. He stopped the car and got out, being the smart cookie that he was he had figured out that I was mad at him.

"Jess wait!"

"………" I kept walking

"Jess!" I was yanked around by my wrist so that I was facing him.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know she was going to be there!"

"……." I looked at him, straight in the eyes. He was telling the truth.

"How can I make this up to you?" he was nearly begging.

"You don't have to make anything up to me, this is just a bet." I continued to look at him.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"……… Acting like what?" I demanded.

"Like a spoiled little brat."

"You BUSTARD!" I ripped my hand out of his grasp and started running towards home.

When I got home I barricaded myself in my room and wouldn't come out. Tala had been pounding on my door for fifteen minutes and no matter how many times I told him to fuck off the wouldn't leave. I got off my bed and went to my CD player. I put in my Nivarna cd and blasted 'smells like team spirit that loud I couldn't here Tala anymore.

Load up on guns and bring your friendsIt's fun to lose and to pretendShe's over bored and self assuredOh no, I know a dirty word Hello, hello, hello, how low? (chorus)With the lights out it's less dangerousHere we are now, entertain usI feel stupid and contagiousHere we are now, entertain usA mulattoAn albinoA mosquitoMy LibidoYay! I'm worse at what I do bestAnd for this gift I feel blessedOur little group has always beenAnd always will until the end Hello, hello, hello, how low? (chorus) And I forget just why I tasteOh yeah, I guess it makes me smileI found it hard, it was hard to findOh well, whatever, nevermind hello, hello, hello, how low? (chorus)With the lights out it's less dangerousHere we are now, entertain usI feel stupid and contagiousHere we are now, entertain usA mulattoAn albinoA mosquitoMy Libido 

A denial...

Once the song had played through I played it again and after listening to it three more times I felt much better. I went into my bathroom and washed and dried my face, my eye still hurt but there was no bruise. I went down stairs to start dinner. When I walked through the den Kai and Tala were sitting on the couch talking. I ignored Talas question of "what's wrong?" and continued into the kitchen. I had my butt sticking out of the fridge, I felt hands being placed on my hips before I was spun around. I blinked, I was sitting on the bench again looking at Kai.

"What do you want?"

Kai just looked at me.

"Well?" the strong and silent thing works for me some times but right now it was just not doing it for me. I stared at him waiting for and answer but he never said anything. The next thing I knew there was no space between us and Kai was kissing me. I opened my mouth in shock and evidently wished I hadn't, Kais tongue entered my mouth and he pulled me closer to him. 'Shit, how the hell am I going to get out of this.' His hands ran up my back and I started to feel really uncomfortable, I had never been in this type of situation before but in the back of my mind a little voice was telling me he wasn't a bad kisser and that I liked it.

"hhhhhhhhhhtmmmmmmmmm." Someone cleared their throat.

I ripped my head away from Kai and looked over at Tala 'thank god' my mind screamed. Kai took a step back and looked at Tala. I took my chance and slipped off the bench and ran out of the kitchen and into my room once again barricading my door.

End Jess's POV

Talas POV

"What the hell was that?" I shouted at Kai.

"…….."

"Kai?"

"I honestly don't know."

I just stared at him. He was just kissing Jess, Jess my little sister and one of his best mates, what the hell was he thinking?

"You were just kissing Jess!"

I didn't get an answer but he nodded. I was trying to think of something to say when my thought were interrupted by some very loud music.

Say, Hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, Hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

Wah, she was not happy. Jess only played Green Day when she was ether really angry or really upset.

"I think you better go talk to her Kai."

He let out a sigh before headed for the stairs.

End Talas POV

Kais POV

I am currently standing at the door into Jess's room, the music is blasting and I doubted she could hear me knock. I tried the door handle but it was locked. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and went into the room I stay in, I open the balcony door and stepped out. The night was cool and refreshing, the stars twinkled and the moon shone yellow. I walked forward and knocked on Jess's door before opening it, I stepped into the room but I was so not ready for the scene before be. The room was a mess and I MEAN a MESS, there was stuff all over the floor. It took me a minute to find Jess, she was sitting in a corner curled up into a tiny ball crying. She was such a reck, her hair was messy and her clothes were all out of place like she had just been attacked.

"Jess?"

Jess's head whipped up from her knees and when she saw me her eyes when as big as tennis balls, she blinked and put her head back on her knees the began rocking backwards and forwards. I walked over and stood infront of her before kneeling down so we were the same hight.

"Jess?" I reached out and softly stroked her arm. It tour me up inside when she winced and pulled away.

"Jess I'm so sorry!" I said.

All I wanted to do was make her feel better, I didn't know how to do it but I would do anything to make this up to her.

"I know your sorry, it been a bad day could you just go please?" her voice was so quite I could barely hear her.

"Not just yet."

I stood up and stretched. Looking down at her I could now see that the was holding a pair of scissors.

"SHIT Jess!"

I grabbed Jess by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. When she stood up her top was covered with thick, dark red, coagulating blood. I looked at her face, she was very pale but judging by the amount of blood she wasn't in need of a transfusion. I took her into the bathroom to clean her up, once she was on the counter top I crabbed a washer and began to wipe the blood away so I could see the cut better. 'Ha, cut! There were that many cuts on her arm I couldn't count them all, it was a real mess. She didn't winced when I ran the cloth over the cuts to get a better look at them. They were still bleeding but with a bandage it should stop. I grabbed a bottle of peroxide to sterilise the cuts before wrapping her arm in a pressure bandage and the whole time Jess didn't wince once, not once.

I pulled her off the bench and gave her a tight hug.

"Never do that again please!"

She didn't reply but let out a sob, I pulled her tighter into my chest and whispered comforting words in her ear. Around five minutes later I loosened my grip and led her over to the bed I put her under the covers and gave her a kiss on the cheek, I then turned off the CD player and left the room. I needed to talk to Tala………

Another chappi done. The first three chappies are based on events that actually happened in my life and yes I did get punched in the face by a stupid bitch. The part about having no fokes and having to live with and aunt and uncle didn't happen I just thought they fitted the story. Oh and I didn't get a shopping trip, just free booze just thought I'd let you know!

Anyway read and review, I love feed back!

The perfect oasis


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblades or any song lyrics so all you big bad lawyers can go and fuck off!

Talas POV

I can not believe she did that. I mean cutting her wrist, well not cutting form what Kai told me it was more like slashing her wrist. What I don't get is why she did, sure I can understand she was upset and confused about what happened between her and Kai but man, it just seemed so extreme. I suppose it was a good thing she only used scissors if she used the switch blade I gave her she could have done a lot more damage. I suppose what happened with her and Kai must have reminded her of what happened back at the aunts. She was so relieved to see me when I came in and she could get away.

Something else I have to talk to Kai about is Jess's birthday, it's in a couple of weeks and she is turning the big one eight. We will have to come up with something really special, I mean its not ever day you turn eighteen. I've already figured out one of the things I will get her, you know those really wrinkly dogs with all the extra skin she loves those dogs.

SHIT! I looked over at my clock it's quarter past seven and it's a school day. Jess most still be asleep. I got out of bed and headed down the hall to her room, I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and walked in, the room and been cleaned and there was a note on her pillow, what a note? I crossed the room and opened the note.

Dear Tala 

_By the time you get this I will be gone. _

_I don't know where I am going or if I will come back._

_I just have to leave, I hope you understand._

_Apologise to Kai for me, I am really sorry I put him through that._

_You to. It's kind of funny when you think about it, I can't even kill_

_Myself without stuffing up. I suppose that's all I really am_

_A monumental stuff up._

_Make sure you and Kai look after each other_

_And don't worry I'll be fine, REALLY!_

_Always remember that I love you very much_

_And I only want the very best for you._

_All the love I possess,_

_Jessica._

I read the note several times, it just wouldn't sink in, well it had I was just in denial. I looked in the envelop for some kind of clue, there was another envelop. I took it out, there was only one word on the front '_Kai'_.

End Talas POV

Kais POV

'What the hell is taking them so long to get ready for school?' I was on my third cup of coffee when Tala trudged down the stairs.

"Hey man."

Tala didn't reply. He walked over to me and sat down.

"What's the matter?"

Still no response. But he handed me a letter. What? I read the letter through and felt the bottom of my stomach drop and extra four feet.

"Shit." I breathed out.

"There's more." Tala handed me another note with my name on it.

I tore the letter open and read it through.

_Dear Kai,_

_I am so sorry, for everything._

_The way I treated you, the way I went off at you_

_And for what you had to deal with the other night._

_I did a lot of thinking and I came to realise that_

_The reason I acted like I did was, is because _

_I love you. I think that was the reason why_

_I lost it when we were at he the rink. I thought_

_That you wanted to spend time with me and the _

_Hillary showed up and I realised the real reason_

_That we were there. I just wanted it to be real. _

_I cant explain the reasons why I did what I did. _

_But I thank you for your help, I appreciate it_

_Very much, probably more than you will ever_

_Know. _

_Look after Tala for me, someone has to._

_Love Jess._

_PS. Play the CD…._

I looked inside the envelop and sure enough there was a CD. I got and went to the CD player Jess kept in the kitchen and put the CD in.

uh uh uhuh uh uhuh uhuh uh uh (Chorus)'Cause its all in my headI think about it over and over againI cant keep picturing you with himAnd it hurts so bad(yeah) Cause its all in my headI think about it over and over againI replay it over and over againAnd i can't take it I cant shake it(NO) NellyI can't wait to see youWanna see if you still got that look in your eyeThat one you had for me before we said our goodbyesAnd its a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad About the same thingsOver and over again (about the same thing)Over and over again Oo but I thinks she leavinuhh man she's leavinI dont know wat else to do(Cant go on not lovin you) (chorus)Cause its all in my headI think about it over and over againI cant keep picturing you with himAnd it hurts so bad(yeah) cause its all in my headI think about it over and over againI replay it over and over again(yeah) and I can't take it(yeah)and I can't shake it ( no ) NellyI remember the day you leftI remember the last breath you took right in front of meWhen you said that you would leaveI was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anythingBut I see clearly nowAnd this choice I made keeps playin in my head(Over and over again)Playin my head (over and over again) NellyOh I thinks shes leavinUhh man shes leavinI dont know wat else to do(I cant go on not lovin you) Cause its all in my headI think about it over and over againI can't keep picturing you with himAnd it hurts so bad(yeah) cause its all in my headI think about it over and over againI replay it over and over againAnd I can't take it and I cant shake it(no) NellyNow that I realizeThat I'm goin downFrom all this pain you put me through Tim McGrawEverytime I close my eyes (wuu wuu)I lock it downooooo I can't go on not lovin you (repeat chorus 3x) uh uh uh uh (repeat 4x) Over and over againOver and over againCause it's all in my head 

That was it, one song.

I read the letter through again once the song was finished. I was such an idiot. She likes me and I like her why didn't I see it. I took my eyes away from the letter and looked at Tala.

"What does it say and what's with the song?"

I handed him the letter and he read it. His eyes widened when he got to the part about Jess being in love with me. He was so shocked.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked.

Tala let out a sigh. "We have to find her."

On an after thought Tala said. "She's eighteen in two weeks, I was going to ask you what you wanted to do for her birthday."

"Come on, lets go."

"Go where?" Tala looked so lost.

"The police, they'll be able to find her. She has the credit card, if she uses it they will be able to find out where."

End Kais POV

Jess's POV

I let out a sigh. I was so glad to be off that plane, planes are so not my thing, but it was the only way I could get here. I headed off to get my luggage. When I got to the luggage port Enrique was there waiting for me. He smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Hi." I smiled

"Hi yourself, come on lets go."

He carried my bags out of the terminal and to his car. Enrique dumped by bags in the back and we got into his little Porsche Boxer and we left the parking lot. When we were on the main road Ernie turned to me.

"So care to explain why you ran away?"

That's what I love about Ernie, he can read me like a book. I've known him for six years, ever since Tala and Kai started competing in Beyblade competitions. I had always liked him and I would conceder one of my closeted friends.

"How did you know I ran away?"

"Come on, I know you." He had his little cheeky smile on again.

"I just needed some space."

"Some space, honey there isn't much more space you can get than half way around the world."

I laughed.

"Does Tala know where you are?"

"No."

"How about Kai?"

"No." I shock my head for emphasis.

"Did you ever consider they would be worried about you?"

"It's ok, I left then a note."

"A note? Some how I don't think that will be enough. Do you want me to call them when we get back?"

"No, Tala will come racing over and insist on dragging me home." I explained.

"So are you planning on living with me forever?"

"You might be that lucky." I joked.

"Ha, I don't think I ever be that lucky." He looked over at me and smiled.

I gave him a pat on the knee in show of thanks and we drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got to Ernies he carried my bags up to my room.

"I'm right next door if you need anything, ok?"

"Yep, I was going to go for a swim. It's so hot."

It was only nine in the morning but the temperature was already sky rocketing.

"That's fine, I'll join you. Go get ready then I'll show you the way."

I headed into my room to get ready. It was a really good thing I am such an organised person or else I would have forgotten my bikini. Two minutes later I was waiting outside my door. Enrique came out of his room and handed me a towel.

"Thanks."

"No sweat."

We headed down the hall, down three flights of stairs and down another hall, then out onto a patio. And I stopped. It was amazing. It was huge. I'd seen the pool when we came up the drive but I had no idea it would be like this. There were palm trees, waterfalls, water slides, floaties, a spa and fairy lights. There was also a deck and deck chairs.

"You like?"

"Ernie, I don't think you are ever going to get rid of me."

"Hey no problem. I'm sure this place is big enough of the two of us!"

I laughed. "Come on, I'll race you to the pool."

I dropped my towel and began to run across the lawn.

"Hey, no fair, you got a head start."

End Jess's POV

Kais POV

Jess has been gone of three days now but I think I know where she is. Am I a great detective or what? The police were no help so I started asking around. Knowing Jess she would go somewhere she felt comfortable and safe. I have sent e-mails to the other Demolition Boys, the Blade Breakers and the Majestics and guess who didn't answer. Surprise, surprise it's Enrique. I should have guessed she would go there right from the start. They were always really close. I'd already booked my flight to Italy and it left in about three hours, just enough time to pack and get to the air port. I left Tala a note saying that I had found Jess and was going to get her and that I shouldn't be gone more than two weeks and that I would keen in touch.

I got to Enrique's place and the butler let me in.

"Master Kai, what a surprise. Would you like me to call Master Enrique?"

"No that's fine, just tell me where he is." I told Cogsworth.

"He is in the lounge sir."

"Thanks."

"If you like you can leave your bags here and I will take them to your room."

I handed my bags over and headed off to the lounge. When I got there the door was ajar and I could here voices coming from inside.

"What are you going to do about Jess?"

"I don't know, I know Tala and Kai are really worried but she told me not to tell anyone she was here."

"Did you get an e-mail from Kai?"

"Yes, but I didn't answer it."

"Then I guess he already knows where she is."

"Probably."

I knocked on the door before pushing it open. Enrique and Robert were sitting in the couch talking.

"Kai. What are you doing here?" Enrique asked shocked.

"I came to get Jess, where is she?"

"Look man, I don't think she wants to see you." He said

"Where is she?"

Enrique sighed.

"She is in the pool, I think she would sleep in it if she wouldn't drown."

I didn't answer. I left the room and headed down to the pool. When I got to the patio I stoped.

"Holy fuck." I breathed.

Oohh hhaa. Cliff hanger, well not really only a little one. But the question is what will Kai find? Guess you will just have to wait and see.

As always read and review. I love feed back!

The perfect oasis.


	6. Chapter 6

I, The perfect oasis do not own beyblades or any of the lyrics is this story!

Chapter 6

Kais POV

Enrique sighed.

"She is in the pool, I think she would sleep in it if she wouldn't drown."

I didn't answer. I left the room and headed down to the pool. When I got to the patio I stoped.

"Holy fuck." I breathed.

Holy fuck the site that was before me took my breath away. Sure I'd seen Jess in a bikini before but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off her. I took a minute to compose myself then walked over to the edge of the pool. She didn't notice me at first but when she did she was that surprised that her head went under to surface. A second later she came up spluttering.

"Kai?" she chocked.

"Jess."

We stared at eachother for a moment before she spoke again.

"What are you doing here?"

I gave her a level look. "I came to take you home."

"Well, guess what. I'm not going home."

"Why not?"

"…….."

"Jess."

"Look I just can't, ok!"

I could tell she was getting upset by the way her voice trembled and by the fact that she wouldn't look me in the eye so I decided to try a different approach.

"Look Jess do you know how worried both Tala and I were when you ran away?"

"I know Tala would be worried but I didn't expect anything from you." Her voice was cert and cold and it cut me very deep.

I got up from my crouching position beside the pool and took off my shoes and socks. Then I took off my jacket and shirt. All I was left wearing was my jeans. Jess had no idea what I was doing because her back was turned to me. I dived into the pool and surfaced right beside her, Jess spun around in shock and tried to swim away but I grabbed hold of her, she had to hear this.

"Jess."

She was struggling to get out of my grasp.

"Jess." I know my voice sounded desperate but it got her attention and she stopped struggling to look at me.

"Look I know you are angry with me right now but atleast let me explain."

Silence. I took that as my sign to continue.

"Look, I'm sorry I stuffed up and I'm sorry I put you through that whole girlfriend thing but the truth is I wanted you to be my girlfriend." I took a deep breath.

"I could have asked any girl to do it and they would have said yes but I asked you. At first I didn't know why I asked you but after you kissed me that morning I got the idea pretty quick."

I stopped talking and looked at Jess to gage her reaction, she was shell-shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. I allowed myself a very small smile.

Jess composed herself and spoke.

"I'm so sorry Kai."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"The way I acted and for putting you through this." She gestured at her arm.

"It's ok." Kai leaned forward and rests his forehead against Jess's

"You look so beautiful right now." He breathed. And she did, the under water lights shone up through the water and refected off of Jess's wet skin making her glow.

Jess pulled back from me and looked deep into my eyes.

"I feel like I have to explain something to you, you probably wont want to hear it but I need to say it." She was very determined.

"Go ahead." I could sense that this was very important to her.

"You know when we were at home in the kitchen and you kissed me?"

I nodded my head.

"And how I ran away?"

I nodded again

"I'm sorry, it's just it took me by surprise and I felt trapped and when I felt trapped I started thinking about all the things my uncle did to me. I didn't know what to do because I was so happy that you were kissing me but I was scared at the same time and then Tala came in and I did the first thing that came into my mind……….."

"You ran." I finished for her.

"Yes." It wasn't a question but she felt she needed to answer it.

"Look Jess, I want to be with you. As a couple. Just take it slow at a pace you are comfortable with and just see where we end up. I promise I will never hurt you!"

It took Jess a moment to formulate a response and after thinking all she could do is nod.

"I love you Jessica Valkov."

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips and when she didn't pull away I did.

"Just tell me if I'm going to far."

This time it was Jess that initiated the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. My arms entwined around her waist pulling her close to me. When our chests hit her legs wrapped around my hips. The kiss deepened and I just felt incredible, it's the only way I can think to describe the way that I'm feeling. Jess is my girlfriend. Ha, now all I have to do is tell Tala.

End Kais POV

"Well, I'll be buggered." Enrique whispered as he and Robert watched Kai and Jess in the pool below.

"Yeah, Jess and Kai. That was the last thing I was expecting." Robert admitted with a smile.

"Ah-ha, well at least we know why she ran away." Enrique agreed.

"Do you think we should tell Tala?"

"No, they are going to have a big enough job doing that when they get home, besides it would be better if he didn't have time to think up a plan on how to kill Kai."

"For once Enrique, I think you just had a good idea." Robert laughed.

"HAR HAR! Come on lets go, I'm starting to feel like a really big pervert standing her."

The two boys turned and left the balcony and headed off to their rooms.

Jess's POV

I stretched in my bed. God I felt good, like I had slept for a year or like I had just won a marathon. I was with Kai, he is finally mine. Stuff Hillary, we can go back to school and everything will be real. Me and Kai. There was a name in the back of my mind trying to wriggle its was into my brain. When I turned my full attention to it I felt the pit of my stomach sink.

"Tala."

He was going to have a fit when we got home. Tala and Kai will probably have a big fight and wont be friends anymore and then he will forbid me to see him. Shit what can I do. The great feeling I woke up with this morning feels like it is being sucked out of my body. I pushed the thought back to where it came from and went to have a shower.

When I was done I got dressed and put my earphone to my Discman in my ears. I headed down stairs to the kitchen with music blasting n my ears.

Thinking about thinking of you  
Summertime think it was June  
Yeah think it was June  
Laying back, head on the grass  
Children grown having some laughs  
Yeah having some laughs.

Made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
Made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one

Drinking back, drinking for two  
Drinking with you  
And drinking was new  
Sleeping in the back of my car  
We never went far  
Needed to go far

Made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
Made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one

I don't know where we are going now  
I don't know where we are going now

Wake up cold coffee and juice  
Remembering you  
What happened to you?  
I wonder if we'll meet again  
Talk about us instead  
Talk about why did it end

Made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one  
Made me feel like the one  
Made me feel like the one  
The one

I don't know where we are going now  
I don't know where we are going now

So take a look at me now

I love Dekota, it's a great some.

I entered the kitchen as the song finished. Kai, Robert and Ernie were sitting at the table.

"Good morning." I greeted.

I got the usual responses from the guys and headed over to pour a cup of coffee.

"You have great coffee." I told Enrique.

"Yeah, I know!" he smiled. It wasn't the response I was expecting but it would do.

"So what are the plans for today?" Kai asked, putting down his coffee cup.

"I think it's time I go home." I gave Kai a weak smile and turned to Enrique.

"Thanks for having me."

"No problem, any time."

Another chappi done. (sigh) I love writing this story. Please review.

I KNOW YOU WANT TO PUSH THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON!

The perfect oasis.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades of any of the lyrics.

WARNING contains a lemon!

Chapter 7

All the kings and queens in the bible 

They could not turn back time

So what chance have I of a miracle in this life of mine

I only want one day

To unsay the thing I said, undo the thing I did

24 little hours, oh god please wipe them all away

And I promise I will change

If I could start today again

Kais POV

Jess and I got back to her place around midnight. Tala was asleep on the couch when we entered the lounge room. It occurred to me that he was waiting for us but I didn't tell him when we were coming home. Even though he was asleep he looked exhausted. He didn't sleep at all while I was still in town and this was probably the first time he had slept in nearly a week.

End Kais POV

Talas POV

I felt like someone was watching me, I was so buggered. I opened my eyes to see two figures standing next to eachother just inside the door. The room was dark so I couldn't make out their features but I knew who the were.

"Jess!" I jumped up from the sofa and ran to my little sister and flung my arms around her.

"Where the hell have you been?" I held her tight to my chest and I felt her hug me back.

"Italy."

"Italy, what were you doing there?"

"I stayed with Erni for a few days."

"Why did you run away? Did you know how worried I have been? You just left without a word."

"I'm sorry. Can we talk about this in the morning, its been a long day?"

"Ok, we'll talk in the morning."

I let Jess go and she went up to her room. I turned to Kai.

"How did you find her?" I asked.

"Well I figured she would go somewhere she felt safe and when I emailed the guys Enrique was the only one who didn't answer." He told me like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Makes sense." I muttered

"Look man I think it would be a good idea if you go to be, no offence but you look like shit."

"Gee thanks!"

"Just go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for bringing her back man." With that said I went up the stairs and into my room leaving Kai standing alone in the lounge room.

I took my cloths off and crawled under the covers. I was so exhausted that all my muscles hurt. As I lied flat on the mattress and my spine straightened I let out a grown, it felt weird. It hurt and felt good at the same time. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds………….

I know I'm not the milk and honey kind

Today I proved it true

When the red mist falls around my eyes

I know not what I do

Please give me back today

And I wont say the things I said or do that things I did

Every minute, every hour

It replays just the same

And I can't stand the shame

Oh let me start today again

End Talas POV

Jess's POV

I herd Tala walk down the hall as I got ready for bed. I smiled, it was good to be home! I'll just go and say goodnight. I went down the hall to Talas room when I opened the door he was asleep, 'poor bugger' I thought. Oh well while 'm on the job I might as well go and say goodnight to Kai. I headed down the stairs and into the lounge, no Kai. Funny I didn't hear him go up stairs. I went up to his room and knocked.

"Come in." so he was up here.

I opened the door and I think my heart stopped beating for a moment. Kai was standing next to the bed with nothing on except for a pair of black silk Amine boxers. Mmmmmmmmm. 'Ok Jess breath.'

I raised my eyes from his pants to his chest, 'still not helping.' So I kept going, 'face, much better.'

"Can I help you?"

He was enjoying this, I could see it in his eyes.

"I came to say good night."

He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to he.

"Really?"

I gave him a level stair.

"Yes really."

He looked at me for a moment. Then he kissed me a lot like when he kissed me back in Italy. My lips parted and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and I felt my knees go weak. Yum! But then he pulled away and let me go. I knees were weak and without his support I began to sink to the ground. Kai quickly pulled me up and when I looked into his eyes I could tell he was laughing at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

This time he actually laughed. It lit up his whole face.

"Since when did you get so hot?" I asked with mock annoyance.

"Good night Jess." He was leading me to the door.

"Kai wait, can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"………"

"Ok forget I even asked."

"Jess wait, define sleep."

I looked over at him from where I stood and smirked. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, then I pulled his head down to my height and kissed him.

After a moment Kai pulled back.

"Jess are you sure you want to do this?"

"Kai, I love you. I don't expect you to love me but if you do that's great. I just want to do this ok? For once have a choice, does that make sense?"

"Yes it dose make sense and Jess, I love you too."

I felt like I was on top of the world when he said those four little words, it's funny how a few little words can make you feel so great.

I lead Kai over to the bed and pushed him down onto the covers. Kai lay with his head on the pillows looking up at me, this was going to be so great. I was with someone that I loved and that loved me and for once I was in control.

End Jess's POV

Kais POV

This was like my all time biggest fantasy. Jess was standing at the foot of the bed looking down at me. I could tell by the way that she was looking at me that she was in control. It wasn't the roll I was used to playing but for Jess I would be passive. I could feel that she needed to be in control. She crawled up the bed and slid along me, I felt my body stir and by the look in her eyes she had felt it too. Jess lowered her body onto mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Are you ready for this?" she whispered into my ear. 'HELL YES!' I thought but the only reply I gave her was a nod and a small smile. She leaned down and captured my lips with hers once more. I ran my hands up her sides and pulled off her top, once the top was gone I fiddled with the clasp on her bra. It was gone in under five seconds. I looked at Jess who was now sitting upright over my groin. I took in her soft skin, long legs and well formed breasts and let out a grown, I know I said I was going to be passive but just looking at her was causing me serious problems! She got off me for a minute but only to take off my boxers and her nickers. When she got back on the bed she ran her hand down my chest and I felt a shiver run through my whole body. Jess reached across me and pulled a condom out of the draw beside the bed. I herd her unwrap it but she didn't put it on, instead she began to sick me. I let out a grown. "Jess" she lifted her head to look at me then ran her tongue across the slit at the top of my penis. I gasped and gripped the sheets with my hands, the quick intake of air made me feel slightly dizzy. "I think your ready now."

I only want one day

One lousy day that's all

Of every day that's been before

Since time began

I know my prayers in vain, but for a second I'll pretend

That I can start today again

She told me before sliding on the rubber and climbing on top of me. She paused for a second to ajust her self the slid down onto me. Jess went so far down I could feel her hilt with the knob of my penis, I gowned again. Jess began to move up and down on me and my hips met her rhythm. She steadily got faster and soon we were both panting. I could see that Jess was getting off by the look in her eyes and I didn't think I could hold on much longer. She began to moan and I almost came on the spot. When I did come we lay there our bodies entwined, me still inside her. She leaned forward and kissed me. "Thank you Kai, I really needed that." She said. I rolled us over so I was ontop and this time I kissed her. After a minute I pulled my mouth away from hers and bent down to suck her nipples. Jess let out a gasp of pleasure as my tongue teased her. I smirked. "My turn"…………………………

You may think this is a pointless chapter but it isn't really. It will fit in with what is to come later on in the story. Also Tala will become more evolved in the plot and there will be a new character coming too.

Hope you all liked it, I didn't. Lemons are not really part of my writing style and I have a lot of trouble writing them but I think this one is ok. (fingers crossed, worried look on face)

Please READ AND REVIEW!

The perfect oasis,.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any song lyrics that may appear in my fic.

Warning: drug usage

Chapter 8.

Jess's POV

We all sat in the kitchen. Kai, Tala and me. No one said a word, not a single word. I thought my head would explode from the quietness that surrounded the three of us. Tala was glaring at Kai and Kai just stared straight back with this blank look on his face.

/FlashBack

I glanced at Tala sitting across the table from me.

"Would you like a coffee." I asked trying to think of anything that would delay what I was about to do.

"No, quit stalling and tell me what the HELL is going on!" he was yelling and I felt my blood turn cold as it flowed through my veins.

"Tala," I spoke quietly to counteract his loudness. "Kai and I are………………………………" he cut me off.

"I know you two have a thing going on I'm not stupid." He bellowed across the table at me. The whole time this had been going on Kai had not said a word, just stood there being the cool customer he always was.

"How?" My voice was barely above a whisper but I know that everyone had heard me.

"Exhibited A- I saw you two kiss the day you made the bet. You thought I was in the car, but I saw. Exhibited B- The grocery shopping trip you and Kai went, since when does he ever help you with the shipping. Exhibited C- The ice skating trip and the way you acted when you saw Hillary. Exhibited D- The kiss in the kitchen that afternoon. Exhibited E- You slitting your wrist, I wasn't sure at the time but now I'm sure it had something to do with Kai. Exhibited F- You running away to Italy. And finally exhibited G- The letter and CD you left Kai when you ran away. We both read the letters and we both listened to the CD."

Tala crossed his arms over his chest and a smug look came across his hansom features. I'd never seen Tala be like this, he was so cold. I could literally feel cold air radiating from him and it made me uneasy. Sure at school there were people who he would torment or play the odd prank on but this, this was a whole new Tala.

/End of FlashBack

End Jess's POV

Talas POV

I couldn't stand it anymore, just sitting there with their eyes on me. I got up and left the kitchen without even saying a word. I headed up to my room to try and do some of the mountain of homework I had. I hadn't touched a book since Jess ran away, but I couldn't settle. I kept thinking about Jess and Kai. In the back of my mind I knew they were together but when Jess told me everything changed. Knowing something and really knowing it are two different things. I sat there feeling like a caged bird and all I wanted to do was to get away. My mind wondered to the small block of coke that was sitting under my bed. I hadn't touched the stuff since we left my aunts and uncles place but I could feel it calling to me, begging me to let all my worries go away. I pulled it out from its hiding place and looked at it. The small square block all wrapped up in alfoil looked so innocent. I gathered the small mirror, razor blade and the thin glass tube together and sat at my desk. With dull precise movements I began to cut the coke into two even lines. As I was busy chopping I wondered if Jess had ever found it, probably but she wouldn't have a clue what it was. I put down the razor blade and then picked up the small glass tube. I had already snorted the first line and was halfway through the second when my door opened. Jess stood in the door looking at me. I dropped the glass tube and it rolled onto the floor, I didn't bother to retrieve it and I didn't bother to see where it went. All my attention was on Jess and the look of pure horror on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked me with a dull look on her face.

"This? Its just coke." I gave a shrug of my shoulders. I was high already and I really badly wanted to laugh but even through the high I knew it was not the right thing to do right now.

"Coke, as in Cocaine?"

"That's the one, it's very relaxing. You should try……….." I caught myself; I was just about to offer Jess Coke. My stomach tightened and I felt the bile rise up my throat. My attention was drawn back to Jess. I watched a single tear roll down her cheek before she turned and left my room.

End Talas POV

Jess's POV

I left Talas room with an odd feeling in my stomach, I don't know how to explain the feeling but all I know is I need to get away from him for a while. I went into the Kitchen to find Kai, sure there was nothing he could do but having company right now would be nice.

He was sitting at the table drinking coffee when I walked in. he smiled at me and I managed a weak smile in return. He put his coffee cup down and looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I shock my head as more tears threatened to spill over my eyelashes. He got up from his seat and came over to me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shock my head again.

"Well I have to go to the air port to get someone soon, do you want to come along for the ride?"

"Sure, anything is better than staying here!"

"Ok then I'll finish my coffee and then we will go."

We had to take the SUV because Kais car only had two seats. I was off in my own little world for most of the drive. I jumped when something touched my knee. It was Kai.

"Jess please tell me what's wrong." I could see concern in his eyes and it made my heart break. He really cared, he really cared!

"Tala……….. when I went up to Talas room before, I caught him doing a line of coke."

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Coke as in Cocaine!" and yes I did feel the irony of that sentence.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"I'll see how it goes, I would like to handle this myself but if I need your help I'll ask." The rest of the ride to the Airport was silent apart from the hum of the tyres running across the road and the radio that was playing quietly between us.

When we got to the airport the flight we were waiting for hadn't come to we went to sit in the arrivals lounge. It never occurred to me to ask whom we were waiting for until a very pretty blond came running up to us and flung her arms around Kai. She let go of him and gave him a Kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much Kai!" she said hugging him again

"Ditto!" Kai said giving her another hug.

I cleared my throat, Kai and the girl looked over at me. Then Kai got the hint.

"Jess, this is my cousin Mai. Mai this is my girlfriend Jess." We shock hands. Cousin, COUSIN god did I feel like a twit. I should have known. Then it hit me.

"Mai and Kai?" I questioned.

"Yeah the folks thought it would be funny to give us similar names." She explained. I smiled and turned to Kai.

"Look I don't want to sound rude but I think I should get home and see how Tala is." I told Kai.

He nodded and grabbed Mais bags.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, you know Tala. Lucky bugger! How do you know him?" I smirked to myself, so she likes Tala ha?

"He's my big brother." I told her and her eyed bulged.

"I never knew he had a sister." She exclaimed.

"Well now you do!" I smiled sweetly at her before turning and walking away.

As I walked away I could hear Kai talking to Mai.

"Don't be worried about Jess, she's had a rough morning. She just needs a little time." He explained.

I felt really bad, I knew I had been rude but right now I didn't care. I'd apologise later but right now I wanted to get home and make sure Tala hadn't OD'ed or something. I heard Mai reply and it made me feel even worse.

"It's ok, I understand."

I walked back and stood in between Kai and Mai and slipped my arms around their waists.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just I'm really worried about Tala. He's been acting weird lately. I didn't mean to sound rude."

Mai smiled at me and put her arm around my waist as well.

"It's ok, I would do the same thing for someone I cared about. Friends?" she offered her hand to me.

"Friends!" I said taking her proffered hand in mine.

"Good! Come on lets go."

We all headed out of the airport and got into the car. I was a much nicer trip that the one to the airport. The music was up and there was laughing and talking. Some times I would feel myself draw away from the other two but I would try to bring myself back. A couple of times I found myself staring out the window at the passing cars without a thought in my mind. I felt Kai put his hand on my knee again. This time he didn't say anything but gave it a reassuring squeeze. I came out of my zone and gave him a brief smile before turning back to the window.

* * *

finaly someone for Tala. i kind-a- forgot about him but now i have found someone for him. ME SO HAPPY! please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or Kai or Tala or any of the people in the fic who aren't oc's. so all you angry little worms looking to make a buck can go and kiss my ass.**

Chapter 8

The morning of Jess's birthday dawned bright but she didn't even realise it was her birthday until she went down stairs to see Tala, Kai and Mai sitting behind a huge stack of presents. A smile broke over her face as she realised it was her eighteenth birthday. EIGHTEEN WOOOOO HOOOOO! Tala got up from his seat and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday sweets." He said warmly.

"Thanks." She hugged him back.

The other two gave her their birthday greeting much the same way Tala had except Kai who gave her a kiss as well.

"So are you going to open your presents?" Mai asked bouncing up and down like a little child. Honestly you could have sworn it was her birthday.

Jess smiled and shock her head. She laughed at the crestfallen look on Mai's face. The two had only known each other for a week but it seemed like they had known eachother forever. There was this instant bond between the two of them and it was something that wouldn't easily be severed.

"I need coffee, them I will open the presents ok?" Jess watched as a bright smile split over Mai's face as she pulled a cup of coffee out from behind her back. (A/N look don't ask me how it got there ok. It's just there, one of those magic things that just make the moment perfect.)

Jess took the cup of coffee and sat down at the table. After taking a sip she looked around, she didn't have a clue where to start. There were so many, all different shapes sizes and colours.

"Here let me help." Tala picked up a medium sized box very carefully and placed it on the table in front of Jess.

"Just don't drop it." He added.

Jess opened the lid to the box and let out a squeal of delight. Inside was a tiny ball of chocolate brown fur.

"Ha, what a surprise. The little bitch is asleep." Kai sighed as he looked at the puppy. (A/N it's one of those dogs with all the extra skin. I don't remember their names but anyway on with the story.)

"Hey don't call her a bitch." Jess protested.

"Well she is, in more ways than one. First she is female and second the little bugger decided it wanted to unwrap your presents on the way over this morning so we had to rewrap them all when we got here." Kai told her giving the puppy a disgusted look.

"Well what are you going to call it?" Tala broke through Jess's and Kai's conversation.

Jess picked up the little bundle from the box. The puppy yarned and blinked several times as some extra skin fell over its eyes. Jess laughed and gave the ball of skin a hug.

"Foreskin, that's what I'll call her. Foreskin."

Everyone looked at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. The name was perfect but it wouldn't stick. Could you imagine having to go looking for it if it ran away and asking the neighbours if they had seen your foreskin?

Among the other things she got for her birthday were a new car from Kai, a new motor bike form Tala, Jewellery from Mai, her own credit card from Tala, a bracelet from Kai, a new call phone, books, CD's and a heap of other stuff.

The morning passed with the four sitting around the table drinking coffee and talking. Around 11:30 the door bell rang. Tala told Jess to answer it because the Majestics, White tigers and the BladeBreakers were coming over for a surprise party that afternoon and then they were taking Jess clubbing that night.

Jess got up from her seat with a sigh.

"You know, considering it is my birthday you would thing one of you would be able to open the door." She stated with her hand on her hips in a mock grumpy pose. Of course it was only a mock pose. Jess was having the best birthday she could ever remember. Sure it was simple but she was spending time with the ones she loves the most and to her that was special.

"Just get the bloody door Jess." Tala told her with a smile on his face. (A/N funny I just wrote her face but I was like hang on that doesn't sound right. Hehehehehehe!)

The doorbell rang again and jess made her way to the door. She had a feeling the boys had organised something but when she opened the door it was the last person in the world she wanted or expected to see.

"TTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Jess screamed at the top of her lungs after the first wave of shock had worn off. Standing right before her holding a bunch of flowers and a smile was her uncle. Tala came racing down the hall into the entrance but when he saw the middle aged man he stopped. Jess's cry of alarm had worried him but this was the last person he had expected to turn up on HIS doorstep. HOW DARE HE come here after what he did to her. and on her birthday!

Kai and Mai came shortly after Tala. As soon as Kai saw who was at the door he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" He asked no one in particular.

The man spoke. "Now why would you call the cops on your uncle when all he wants to do is wish his beautiful niece a happy birthday?" Kai watched the way his eyes roamed over Jess and he felt sick.

Jess took a step back as if she wanted to run away but was in too much shock to manage it. Tala moved infront of her blocking Jess from view.

"How dare you come here after what you did to her!" Tala hissed at the sick bustard standing before him. His voice was barely above a whisper but every word was heard.

"I'm her uncle, fami………………" he was cut off by Tala.

"You are no family of ours. All the family we have is standing in this very room so piss off and get off my property before I call the cops."

The man laughed. Kai took a step forwards and unfolded his arms. He looked at Tala and both guys took a step forwards. The man/bustard/uncle took a step back sensing danger for the two young men standing before him.

"Whatever." He said as he through the bouquet of flowers on the doorstep and walked down the driveway to his car.

Tala took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. He wanted to kill the bustard but thought better of it. Instead he followed his fathers younger brother to his car and punched in the side window. Glass shattered everywhere but neither man moved. The man in the car looked shocked but did nothing.

"Before I was too young to protect her but now I'm not. If you ever come near her, me or any of our friends you better be prepared because nothing and I mean nothing will be able to save you. Got it." Tala didn't wait for an answer. Instead he turned and walked back to the house slamming the door behind him.

No one spoke. Everyone was on edge after what had just happened. Everyone except Jess she just stood there staring at the door.

"Jess." Tala's voice was filled with concern as he watched his little sister.

She didn't move, she didn't blink. She made no sigh what so ever that she had heard him. All of a sudden she looked down. At her feet, sniffing her ankles was her puppy. She bent down and picked her up and before anyone could say anything in protest Jess was running to the stared and her room. The door slammed and a moment later Greenday came blasting down the stairs. The three teens shared a worried look. Mai had no idea what was going on but she knew it was something bad. And still Greenday blasted down the stairs.

I'm on a sentimental journey  
Into sight and sound  
Of no return and no looking back or down  
A consciences objector to the  
War that's in my mind  
Leaving in the lurch and I'm  
Taking back what's mine

I'm on a mission  
In the destination unknown  
An expedition  
In the desolation road  
Where I'm a...

Castaway - going at it alone  
Castaway - now I'm on my own  
Castaway - going at it alone  
Castaway - now I'm on my own  
Lost and found, trouble bound  
Castaway

I'm riding on the night train and  
Driving stolen cars  
Testing my nerves out of the blvd.  
Spontaneous combustion on the  
Corners of my mind  
Leaving in the lurch  
And I'm taking back what's mine

I'm on a mission  
In the destination unknown  
An expedition  
In the desolation road  
Where I'm a...

Castaway - going at it alone  
Castaway - now I'm on my own  
Castaway - going at it alone  
Castaway - now I'm on my own  
Lost and found, trouble bound  
Castaway

Tala looked towards the stairs with a desperate look on his face.

"Don't worry man." Kai placed a hand on Tala's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I've got it."

**Another chappi done. I'm not really sure how this one will rank. I've had writers block for a while and this is the first thing I have written so please, now more than ever it is really important to me that you guys review so I know if I'm doing ok!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades because if I did I would be somewhere like the Caribbean on a sunbed not sitting here writing this. : - )

Chapter 10

A week had past since Jess's birthday and she still hadn't been out to any of the nightclubs that Tala and Kai frequented. All of her friends had flown home to various parts of the world and now it was just the four of them left. Kai's cousin Mai had decided to move in with Kai and after a few really bad arguments with her parents they had let her stay. Personally Jess thought her staying had a lot to do with Tala. They seemed to be getting very close very fast. She was happy for both of them, they deserved happiness and if they found it in one another good for them. Right now she was standing outside the school gates with Tala, Kai and Mai dreading going inside. Ever since she has seen her uncle she had hated being in school. Something in her snapped and she just didn't like large groups of people anymore.

Tala cast a worried look at Jess then turned to Kai. Kai met his eyes and they made a silent pact. They all went to the office with Mai so she could get her timetable for her lessons. It turned out she was in all of Jess's classes which was really good. She would always have someone there to look after her. Just because she didn't like large crowds didn't mean she wanted to be alone either. A select group of close friends ie, Tala, Kai and Mai and she was happy.

Tala took Mai off to find her locker while Jess and Kai went to their lockers walking hand in hand. They had been to Jess's locker and were on their was to Kai's when Hillary stormed up to them and started ranting.

"God Kai, I don't know what you see in her. I mean look at her she is so ugly. She's dumb and frumpy I don't get it, you could be with me! I bet she is fridged, she's probably never even been touched by a man."

Jess just smirked and pushed past her. Yes she probably had been spending too much time with Kai and Tala, smirking would soon be her trademark as well!

"Well done, she didn't even get a rise out of you. I'm impressed." Kai told her.

Jess turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, you and I both know I'm not fridged and that's all the matters." She had said this in a voice slightly louder than normal. Kai laughed and shot a look over his shoulder. He knew why she had said it that loud and he wasn't disappointed, Hillary stood there fuming.

"Oowww, pore baby, I think she just popped a blood vessel." Jess said with mock pity. As she gave Hillary a finger wave.

"You are pure evil you know that?" Kai asked putting an arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"Yes, and that's why you love me." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

They were in the middle of something quite intimate when they heard a voice.

"Ah, come on Kai do you have to do that crap with my little sister right in front of me, I think I'm going to be sick." Tala said dramatically as he ran to the nearest waist paper bin and pretended to throw up.

Kai let go of Jess and gave him an evil smile. "Well now you know who I feel every time I see you and Mai together when you thing no one is watching."

"How did you……………….." Tala was cut off by Kai.

"My house has video cameras. Ever heard of Big Brother is watching, well I am Big Brother and I am watching." ( A/N I know if you put your mind to that sentence it sounds really perverted but it's not meant to be. Just that Kai knows what's going on.)

The two boys (A/N well I guess I'll have to call them guys because they aren't boys and the aren't men so whatever.) walked Jess and Mai to their care class. Kai gave Jess a long Kiss just to piss off Tala and then headed off to their own class.

Jess's POV

I thought there was something going on but I wasn't sure how much. As soon as the boys left I pulled Mai into a big bear hug.

"What was that for?" Mai asked me once I let her go.

"For making Tala so happy." I smiled and gave her another hug.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me with a serious tone in her voice.

"You just did, but you can ask me something else."

"What does Tala have against women?"

Woooeeee! I should have seen that one coming a mile away. What is Tala's problem with women? Well shit where do I start?

"It's kind of a long story." I told her knowing that I was trying to get onto a new subject.

"That's fine, I've got time." God she was like a Pitbull with a chew toy, she's never going to let this go is she?

We walked to the back of the room where we wouldn't be disturbed and took our seats.

"Ok, I'll give you the condensed version. When Tala was in this first year of high school he met this girl and fell in love with her. They dated for something like four years and she cheated on him with a couple of guys. Tala was devastated and came very close to killing himself. You're the first person he has shown any long term interest in since they broke up apart from the little sluts he had one night stands with but I suppose that doesn't count as long term interest………… something you have to understand about Tala and Kai is they are classed as players and there are a bunch of skanks that have claimed them as theirs. If you go out with Tala you will have to put up with them but I think with time they will get the idea." I finished looking at her.

"Is she still here?" she asked looking mildly put out.

"Who?"

"Tala's ex?"

"Oh, yeah her name is Kate, you'll get to meet her. did you see that girl having a go at me this morning?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well she's Kates best friend and has also claimed Kai. She gave me a black eye before me and Kai even started dating." I told her with a smirk. That reminds me, I still haven't gotten her back for that yet.

"That's what I wanted to ask. You've been friends with Kai for ages, how come you two are only getting together now?"

"Another long story." I told her shifting in my seat.

She raised an eyebrow, shit is it just me or does she seem particularly nosy?

That reminds me of a joke. What's the difference between a Pitbull and Jewish mother? Well the Pitbull eventually lets go. (A/N sorry to anyone out there with Jewish heritage. The joke just fits so well. I mean no offence.)

"Fine. Kai was getting really sick of Hillary so he made a deal with me that if I helped him give Hillary the impression he was off the market her would take me shopping……… which he hasn't done yet might I add. Anyway things happened and one day he took me ice skating. I thought that he just wanted to spend some time with me, which he did turns out, but Hillary and Kate showed up. I got the shits and left. That night Kai came in to the kitchen when I was making dinner, sat me on the counter and started making out with me. Tala interrupted us. I got really upset and scared because of all that crap with my uncle……. It made me feel trapped. Then I realised why I had a fit at the ice rink and the next day I ran away to Italy to stay with Erni. Kai found me after about a week and came over to Italy. We had a talk and we've been together ever since. The end."

Mai looked stunned. I smiled to myself as I remembered that night in the pool.

--FlashBack—

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. I entwined my legs around his waist as his hands slid down from my shoulders to my waist. He lowered his head to mine and our lips brushed one-another's, an electric jolt went through my whole body as the kiss deepened.

Aahhhhhhhh, sigh, our first kiss as a couple.

--End FlashBack—

Someone was poking me. What the? I looked over to my left where the irritation was coming from. Mai sat there with a smug look on her face.

"What?" I demanded.

"I bet I can tell you what put that happy, far away look on your face. It starts with a K and ends with an I." I smiled to myself when she said that. She didn't know the half of it.

End Jess's POV

Tala and Kai stormed into the cafeteria ten minutes after lunch had stared. I mean come on it wasn't their fault the teacher got locked out of the class room and the got super glued to the chair and thrown down the stairs by a bunch of rebellious teens. Ok, so what if it was their idea. They didn't do it. It wasn't their fault the teacher has a broken legs and a concussion along with six broken ribs now was it? Ah? Yeah, didn't think so. That's how the two Guys saw it anyway.

They stoped in the entrance and scanned the crowd of hungry, noisy teens looking for the girls. They found them sitting with Jess's friends and it looked like Mai was fitting in.

They were about to go over to their table when an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Can Kai Hiwatari and Tala Volkav please make their way to the office I repeat can Kai Hiwatari and Tala Volkav please make their way to the office?"

Everyone looked up form what he or she were doing so try and find the two guys. Jess met Tala's gaze and lifted and eyebrow. He shook his head before letting out a sigh and following Kai to the office.

In the principals office

"I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TWO. YOUR FOOLISH PRANKS GOT ONE OF MY STAFF SERIOUSLY HURT AND I AM STEARING DOWN THE BARREL OF LAW SUIT. YOUR FOOLISH PRANK COULD CLOSE THE SCHOOL. YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" the principal yelled at Kai and Tala as they leaned against the wall with their eyes closed and their arms crossed trying to avoid the spit that was flying everywhere.

"You have no proof that it was us so you can't suspend us." Tala smirked as the principal turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"THIS PRANK HAS YOUR NAMES WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" he bellowed turning an even darker shade of red.

"That may be true but you can't suspend us because we didn't do it." Kai told the old man without even opening his eyes.

"I don't need proof, I'm the principal, I can do what ever I want in my school." He told them while whipping his sweaty face.

"Oh you mean life having an affair with an underage student?" Tala questioned with a smirk.

"I am a happily married man. I would never have an affair." He told them in a harsh voice.

"That may be true, but we all like to get a little on the side now don't we?" Kai was having a hard time not laughing. They had this old bustard wrapped around their little fingers.

The principal didn't say anything. He didn't even move. The only sign that he heard was the even darker shade of red his fat face turned.

"Now we are not going to be suspended or we will go to the board and get you sacked." Tala smiled

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL YOU LITTLE……………."

"Tut, tut, tut, tut. It does sound like blackmail doesn't it Kai." Tala looked over at Kai who nodded.

"It' looks like you can add improper language to the list as well. I'm sure abusing students will get their attention." Kai added closing his eyes again.

"Get out of my office!"

"Gladly." The two boys turned and left the office with satisfied smirks on their faces.

When they got back to the cafeteria the two Guys went to their table and sat down with their friends. A few minutes later Jess and Mai came over to the table and sat down. Mai next to Tala and Jess on Kai's lap.

"What was all that about?" Jess asked as she rested her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Oh, not much. Some kids pulled a prank, he threatened to suspend us so we threatened to report him to the board for having an affair with an under age student." Kai told her while he played with her hair that was in to piggy tails today.

"You didn't?" the two girls asked in unison.

"Afraid we did." Tala informed them.

School Staff 0

Tala and Kai 2

**There we go. Pretty uninteresting. Anyway hope you liked it. Please review. I love feed back. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and please continue to do so.**

**Luv ya's all**

**The perfect oasis**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades so since I have given you all that little gem no one can sue me YEAHHHHHHH suck on that!**

Thank you to everyone who suggested names for Jessica's dog. I have decided to go with a suggestion from 'Wolf of the snow' thank you all for you ideas I really appreciate it.

Luv ya all

Shelly 

Last time

When they got back to the cafeteria the two Guys went to their table and sat down with their friends. A few minutes later Jess and Mai came over to the table and sat down. Mai next to Tala and Jess on Kai's lap.

"What was all that about?" Jess asked as she rested her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Oh, not much. Some kids pulled a prank, he threatened to suspend us so we threatened to report him to the board for having an affair with an under age student." Kai told her while he played with her hair that was in to piggy tails today.

"You didn't?" the two girls asked in unison.

"Afraid we did." Tala informed them.

School Staff 0  
Tala and Kai 2

Chapter 11

Kais Pov

Jess and I got up early to walk the dog. She hadn't come up with a name for it so at the moment I called it 'Mutt.' I liked the name and personally I thought it suited the little shit, all it did was gnaw on anything it could find. Jess said it was cute but when it chewed her favourite pare of high heals, it wasn't so cute anymore.  
Ah, ah stupid mutt.

Let's Get Retarded, in here...

And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and  
runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and runnin', and...

As we walked through the park I gowned as I saw Hillary coming towards us. I held tighter to the leash as the puppy began to growl. 'I wonder if I can get the Mutt to attack? Rip off a limb maybe?' 

Hillary came over to us or should I say me. And let out a squeal when she saw the dog. She completely ignored Jess and turned to face me.

"Ohw, Kai baby I didn't know you had a puppy. It's so cute. I love dogs!" This was all said in a baby voice that made me want to puke. Honest to god, it actually made me feel sick!

"Yeah, we've all herd how much you like dogs." Jess quipped as Hillary patted the Mutt which made it growl. I laughed silently as I watched the look on Hillary's face. That had been good! Nearly worth seeing her ugly face first thing in the morning. Well not first thing in the morning, that was Jess.

In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient, follow  
your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south.

After we got rid of Hillary we returned to my house. Oh I forgot to tell you that. Jess had started spending a lot more time at my place while Mai spent most of her time at Tala's. Personally I thought it was a good idea. Kind of like playing happy families, only for real. And there were plenty of perks.

Anyway when we got back I went to take a shower and Jess made breakfast for the three of us. Yes the dog gets breakfast. Stupid little git. (A/N sound life some one is jealous of the itty bitty puppy dog.) I was walking down the stairs just about to step into the hall when a blur of brown fluff rushed passed me. I growled as I listened to it's tiny claws scratching my polished wood floors but when that dog smells pancakes there was no stopping it. I walked into the kitchen and pulled Jess away from the stove, lifted her up onto the bench and proceeded to kiss her. 'Take that you little Mutt, get your pancakes now!' Jess responded to me in the way she always did. Wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back. I didn't intend for it to go this far but she was SSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yummy. Stuff pancakes and French toast I could survive on air and Jess alone.

End Kai's pov

Tala's pov

Tala rolled over and stretched. "What the?" he looked at the girl sleeping soundly beside him. Now he remembered, ooohhhh ohh oh did he remember! 

Sitting in the kitchen half an hour later Tala smiled as Mai came through the door she smiled before staggering over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. She was worse than all of three of us put together. And we are pretty bad until we our morning coffee. She is so funny sometime. In so many ways she is exactly the same as Kai but in so many ways they are completely different.

End Tala's pov

Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get retarded (come one) , get retarded (yeah), get retarded.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. (R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D)  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded (woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah. 

"Ok everyone because the school budget is low this year the year twelve and eleven students will be having a combined camp."

Jess, Tala, Kai and Mai sat in the auditorium listening to the headmaster tell the about their joined camp. When he said that the grades would be joining together both girls smiled. This was going to be fun. 

"You will be going to a youth camp at the beach. There will be boys and girls dormitories so no mixing. The camp will be next week so you will all have to get your forms in as soon a possible and pay at the office. Please collect your forms on the way out and remember that if you do not attend the camp you will not pass the grade you are in. is that clear?" the were answers of yes and crystal as the students began to stand. Feeling his loss of power the principal spoke again. "That is all you may return to class."

Everyone stood that wasn't already standing and left the room collecting their forms on the way. Outside Tala, Kai, Jess and Mai gathered to discuss what they were going to do on camp.

"It sounds really fun, it will be good to get away for a while." Jess was nearly bouncing from excitement.

"Tell me about it, I can't wait." Mai was just as excited as Jess. 

Tala and Kai stood watching.

"We better go to class." Tala broke the happy conversation.

Jess walked over to Kai and put her arm around his waist. "Sounds like a good idea. You two should get to class but as for Kai and I, well we have a free period. See you guys at lunch." Jess smiled at her brother and best friend before her and Kai walked away.

Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two peices to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

With Jess and Kai

Kai wrapped his arms around Jess's waist and he pinned her against a tree. They had decided to spend their free period out side and were determined to put their time to good use.

Jess relaxed against the tree as Kai placed soft butterfly kissed from her jaw down her throat to her collar bone. Shifting under his weight Jess moved her arms up from Kai's waist and wrapped them around his neck. Getting the message Kai looked at Jess but he only had a split second to think how lucky he was to have her in his arms before her lips came crushing onto his.

Jess and Kai walked back to the buildings for lunch in a happy glow, there was nothing like a good make-out session to make you feel on top of the world and it was only going to get better. The camp would be a good break from everyday life and it was just what they needed. 

When the principal had told them about the camp Kai could have slapped himself. Why hadn't he thought of it before? The school holidays were coming up right after the camp, he could take Jess away for a week and I would give Tala time to spend with Mai. All he had to do was decide where they would go. Easy. It was summer so they could either go to one of the islands for a week of fly to the other side of the world and go to a ski resort. Hhmmm? Choices, choices. Kai was interrupted from his thought by Jess who was now bouncing up and down looking very pleased with herself. Yes this time she was bouncing. 

Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get retarded (come one) , get retarded (yeah), get retarded.  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. (R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D)  
Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded (woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah. 

"What's got you so happy?" Kai smiled. He was already in a good mood and seeing her even happier put a smile on his face.

"I just came up with a name for the puppy." She told him with a proud tone.

"What's wrong with Mutt, I thought it suited the little pest."

Jess gave him a level look.

"Ok, ok what's the name you have come up with?" Kai wanted to keep her happy. But Mutt suited the little shit just fine in his opinion. 

"Shadow." She told him proudly.

"Shadow? Isn't that name kind of, I don't know……. For a German Shepard?" Kai asked with a hint of doubt in his voice. He really didn't want to wreck the mood.

"Yes but I thought it was nice. It sounds so sweet and, and, and" Jess began to babble about the dog.

"It is a nice name." Kai cut her off "But still don't you think that name would be better suited to a bigger dog?"

"I don't care from now on it's name is Shadow and if I ever hear you call her Mutt again you are going to be in big trouble." Jess told her boyfriend with a firm tone.

Oohhoo! Aha, oohhoo... in here... Cookoo, aha, cookoo, in here (R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D)... Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here...ow, ow, ow...  
ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... 

"Oh, really?" Kai questioned as he pulled her to him. She was very cute when she got angry. She wasn't really angry right now but her bottom lip still stuck out in the same way. "You know you could never resist me, so there is no point even trying. But just for you I will call the Mutt Shadow." Kai finished and for emphasis places a rough and demanding kiss on Jess's lips which she returned. 

"Thankyou. Come on, lunch. Hey can we go out for lunch? The four of us? I'm sick of the food this place serves." She asked as the rounded a corner and headed up the steps to the school.

"What and miss the fish fingers?" Kai joked as he pushed her through the door infront of him and slapped her on the arse as she passed (A/N ah that rhymes), which gained him an evil glare. They found Tala and Mai waiting for them outside the cafeteria.

"Come on we are going out for lunch." Jess told the two as she pulled them by the arm towards the car park.

The four teens climbed into the two most expensive cars parked in the parking lot. A gun metal grey Sky Line, done up to the knockers and a black Porsche 911 Turbo. Kai and Jess in Kai's Sky Line and Tala and Mai in the Porsche. Mai couldn't help herself. As they were pulling out of the lot she saw Kate with her groupies and she looked really pissed off. Mai stuck her head out of the window and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"He's mine bitch, go find a dog." Then she pulled her head in as Tala followed Kai out of the parking lot and laid some serious rubber. Gotta love Toyo Tires!

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' 

**Alright, wahoooo. Finally finished. I know it is short by my usual standards but I'm kinda just getting back into the swing of thing after having the flu. Anyway in the next chappi Kai, Jess, Tala and Mai go to camp at the beach. I still have to come up with a name for the youth camp but I'm sure I can do it. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, I LOVE REVIEWS. I REALLY REALLY REALLY DO! ******

**Thanks for reading ******

**Love ya lots ******

**The perfect oasis.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades! But I do own Jess and Mai. I don't care if anyone wants to use them so feel free.

Last time

"Come on we are going out for lunch." Jess told the two as she pulled them by the arm towards the car park.

The four teens climbed into the two most expensive cars parked in the parking lot. A gun metal grey Sky Line, done up to the knockers and a black Porsche 911 Turbo. Kai and Jess in Kai's Sky Line and Tala and Mai in the Porsche. Mai couldn't help herself. As they were pulling out of the lot she saw Kate with her groupies and she looked really pissed off. Mai stuck her head out of the window and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"He's mine bitch, go find a dog." Then she pulled her head in as Tala followed Kai out of the parking lot and laid some serious rubber. Gotta love Toyo Tires!

**Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'**

Chapter 12- Camp Desperation. 

Everything was ready. Camp started the next day and everyone had decided to stay at Kai's place for the night. It wasn't anything unusual for Jess, but she had to remember to wear clothes when she walked around because there were other people there apart from her and Kai.

Shadow was being taken care of by a nice neighbour and had been dropped off earlier that afternoon with all her toys and nick-nacks.

At the moment everyone was lounging around either on deck chairs or in the pool. Tala and Kai were swimming laps while Jess and Mai were working on their tans.

Mai opened her eyes to find that the grown had disappeared. 'What the?' looking around she discovered that Tala and Kai had lifted her deck chair and were carrying her to the edge of the pool. 'Oh, SHIT!' she began to scream but it was muffled shortly after once she was under the water. She came up spluttering and glared at the boys.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded as she swam to the edge of the pool and began to climb out.

"You just looked so dang hot." Tala smirked as he walked towards her eyeing her up and down.

"Don't you even think about touching me you prick!" Mai was snarling now. Wow, not happy Jane!

Kai left them to their little lovers tiff and went to see what Jess was doing. He sat down on the edge of her seat and looked at her. The movement on the seat hadn't gotten her attention so he stopped the ipod that was playing in her ears. Still nothing. She mumbled something that sounded a lot like "sexy ass Russian." That was when Kai realised she had fallen asleep. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her temple, then her cheek and finally coming to her lips. She let out a light moan in her sleep so Kai kissed her a little harder. Her eyes slowly opened and she jumped when she realised someone was kissing her. Falling off the seat she stood and ran back into the house. She knew it was Kai kissing her but it still rattled her. Going into one of the spare rooms and into the bathroom attached. She turned on the shower and stood under the hot jets of water for what felt life hours.

Not knowing what he had done Kai sat on the deck chair for a few minutes trying to work out what he had done wrong. Sighing he stood up and walked to the house. After a few minutes of wondering he had found where she was. Sitting on the bed, he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. After ten minutes Jess came out with a white towel wrapped around her.

"Jessica, what did I do wrong?" Kai had no idea what he had done wrong and was determined to fix it.

Jess could tell he was really worried. He never called her Jessica unless he was really up set, worried or really angry with her. He had only ever called her Jessica once before and she didn't want to repeat the experience.

FlashBack

"JESSICA GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs.

A fourteen year old Jess just stuck her tongue out at a fifteen year old Kai and continued to walk across the log. Kai was quite for a moment before yelling again.

"JESSICA NOW!" she hadn't expected the noise and lost balance, falling into the river. Tala had been busy that afternoon and he hadn't wanted to leave Jess on her own so he had gotten Kai to look after her. They had gone for a walk along the river and Jess had found a fallen tree that crossed the river.

With a scream Jess fill into the fast flowing, murky waters of the river. Kai watched from the riverbank expecting her to resurface in a few seconds. When the few seconds came and went Kai stopped laughing.

"Shit, Jessica" Kai scanned the swirling water looking for any sign of her. After a moment he spotted her near the bank about fifteen metres down stream.

He ran along the bank to where she was clinging to a rock. He pulled her out and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Never do that again!"

End of FlashBack

"Kai." Jess walked over and sat on the bed next to him. He was looking at her intently wondering what she was going to say next. Jess leaned forward and kissed Kai before pulling away and talking again.

"Kai." She began again. " That was how it started." She trailed off and Kai looked at her confused.

"What started?" he had no clue what she was talking about.

"………"

"Jess?"

She took a deep breath before beginning again.

"When I used to live with my uncle he would come into my room after my aunty was asleep and wake me up the same way you just did…….. I know it was you but it just made me feel so dirty."

Kai was mortified. "God, I am so sorry, I had no idea." He trailed off but the pain in his eyes was unbearable. Jess leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kai and gave him a hug.

" I know, you had no idea. No one does." He hugged her back and felt an uncontrollable anger burst inside himself. How could someone do something like that to a child? He felt sick. He wanted to kill the bustard for putting her through this.

"How old were you?" his sudden question took her by surprise but she got the meaning immediately.

"When it started I was eight, the rape didn't start until I was ten though." Jess let him go and went to sit in a seat by the window that overlooked the garden.

NINE YEARS, the sick fucker! He had had no idea it went on for so long. Running his fingers through his hair he stood up.

"I'll leave you alone for a while." He left the room not waiting for a reply.

Grabbing his car keys he left the house and got into his car. He had no idea where he was going but he needed to get away from everything for a while. After driving for about an hour he found himself infront of his gym. Climbing out he went into the gym and to the front desk. After signing in he went to his locker and pulled out some clean gym clothes. Walking to a punching bag, he put on his gloves and proceeded to beat the shit out of the punching bag. Sweat ran down his body as he let out his anger. After several hours his arms were so sore he could barely lift them, Kai took off his cloves and looked at his nickels, they were bleeding but the pain was enjoyable. He walked to the shower room and got ready to return home.

On his way home Kai picked up some take away. He had no idea if they had eaten but it was better to be safe than sorry.

When he walked through the door Tala and Mai were sitting watching TV on the sofa but there was no Jess.

"Diner is on the table." He told them as he walked passed and headed for the stairs up to the second floor.

Jess was sitting in the exact same spot as where he left her.

"Jess, diner is ready if you want some. I got Chinese."

It was absolute mayhem. Everyone on the bus waiting to go to Camp Desperation, there was yelling, shouting, swearing, fighting and god knows what else. The teachers had given up trying to get the classed to settle down and be quiet. Instead they sat at the front of the buss looking scared and stressed.

"Fuck this." Kai had had enough. He got up from his seat next to Jess and got off the bus, into his car and drove away.

"Well guess someone didn't get any last night." Mai smirked, then after realising what she had said turned pail.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Jess smiled at Mai before turning back to the window.

"Alright everyone, SHUT THE HELL UP!" The teacher yelled, which was shortly followed by a high-pitched whistle. Everyone fell quiet and faced the front of the bus.

"Holy Shit!" Tala muttered as he surveyed the sports teacher. Mr Cook stood at the front of the bus with his hands on his hips.

"Give the man some Prozac." Tala whispered to Jess and Mai; which made them laugh and got them into trouble before the camp even began.

The bus trip was three hours of intense boredom followed by another two hours of wrist slitting fun! The bus broke down just after three hours and then wrist slitting fun began which included sitting under tree waiting for the teachers to walk back to the nearest town for help.

An hour later the teachers returned with a tow truck. After that followed a very slow hour while the bus potted alone the road at about 10 km an hour, yes they could have walked to the camp but no, they weren't allowed.

As the were driving along a pt-sssssss was heard. Everyone on the bus pushed their faces against the window as the blow off valve on Kai's Sky Line went off as he over took the bus.

When they arrived they were separated into cabin groups and teams. To Mai and Jess's great horror they were grouped together with Hillary and Kate. They headed off to the cabin bickering and snarling at eachother.

The boys went off to their cabin to unpack and settle in.

"Well the girls are going to have fun." Tala told Kai as he watched the girls walk off. All hell was going to beak loose in that cabin and Tala gave it about fifteen minutes max.

Tala's guess was wrong. Almost as soon as they were in the cabin the fighting started.

"GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jess yelled. Hillary had started bitching about the beds and the grouping arrangements.

"My problem! My problem is little bitches like you who think they can just walk in and steal our men!" Hillary really was clueless.

"Your men?" Jess asked with raised eyebrows.

"That is exactly what I said. Me and Kai were fine until you stuck your ugly nose into our business." Jess smirked at the brunettes' complete lack of intelligence.

"Ha! You never had Kai and you never will!" Jess was starting to loose her temper.

"Oh really? How about the time we got together at Bryans' party or the time we got together at Ian's' Christmas party?" Hillary had a smug look on her face as if she had just had a very satisfying session with a dog.

Jess couldn't speak, she had no idea if it was true, but why would she lie? She couldn't believe it. Jess turned and stormed out of the room.

---Meanwhile Kate and Mai were going head to head—

"Look sweaty you're just going to have to get over it! Tala is with me now and it is going to stay that way for a very long time!"

"Really? Well there were plenty before you and there will be plenty after you, trust me Tala will always come back to me no matter what you do or say." Mai was ready to hit her. The stupid bitch actually thought she had a chance.

"Yeah, that's why he can't stand to be in the same room as you! I'm sure he is madly in love with you!" Mai had her hands on her hips and had squared her shoulders ready for a fight.

"He always comes crawling back. It's just a matter of time until you are history!" Kate was really pleased with herself, she was winning.

Mai had had enough. Walking across the room she got right in Kates' face.

"You are going down." Her voice dripped with venom and before Kate had a chance to react Mai had punched her right in the face sending her back several paces.

---Back with Jess---

Jess stormed into the boys cabin and walked right up to Kai.

"You fucking ass hole!" she didn't yell because she didn't want to be interrupted by a teacher.

"What did I do?" Kai had no idea what this was all about; when he thought about it he spent a lot of time trying to work out what was going on between them.

"You know exactly what I am talking about you prick!" Jess didn't wait for a reply. Instead she walked out of the cabin slamming the door behind her.

Tala looked at Kai and raised an eyebrow. Kai got the message. If he hurt Jess Tala would flatten him. Kai had seen Tala fight in the past and he didn't want to ever be on the receiving end.

By the time Kai caught up with Jess she was in the middle of the clearing in-between the cabins.

"Jess, wait. What the hell did I do?" Kai grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

Jess had tears in her eyes which made Kais heart drop. "What did you do? How about sleeping with Hillary atleast twice?" she watched as Kai's face dropped. There was no denying it, he had done it and there was nothing he could do to undo it or the hurt.

Jess couldn't look at him. She turned and began to walk away. Her heart was baking. She could literally fell it shattering.

Before she got too far away Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Before she had a chance to react Kai kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and demanded entrance. Jess was disgusted. She pulled away with fresh tears welling in her eyes. There was a loud crack, which rang through the clearing as Jess's hand smashed across Kai's face.

"Never touch to me again." Jess spat before turning away again.

Kai put his hand to his cheek. That had hurt!

Well there you go. Another chapi! I hope you really enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it. Please review! I only got one review from the last chapi which was really disappointing so from now on I will only update when I have five reviews and I know there are more then five people reading my fics so it won't be hard. Please review.

Love ya lots

The perfect oasis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblades or the characters either. Or the song lyrics or the world… shame about the last one, total world domination sounds kind of cool! There would defiantly be more days off and holidays. Vote me for world dominator!

**Last time-**

"You fucking ass hole!" she didn't yell because she didn't want to be interrupted by a teacher.

"What did I do?" Kai had no idea what this was all about; when he thought about it he spent a lot of time trying to work out what was going on between them.

"You know exactly what I am talking about you prick!" Jess didn't wait for a reply. Instead she walked out of the cabin slamming the door behind her.

Tala looked at Kai and raised an eyebrow. Kai got the message. If he hurt Jess Tala would flatten him. Kai had seen Tala fight in the past and he didn't want to ever be on the receiving end.

By the time Kai caught up with Jess she was in the middle of the clearing in-between the cabins.

"Jess, wait. What the hell did I do?" Kai grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

Jess had tears in her eyes which made Kais heart drop. "What did you do? How about sleeping with Hillary atleast twice?" she watched as Kai's face dropped. There was no denying it, he had done it and there was nothing he could do to undo it or the hurt.

Jess couldn't look at him. She turned and began to walk away. Her heart was baking. She could literally fell it shattering.

Before she got too far away Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Before she had a chance to react Kai kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and demanded entrance. Jess was disgusted. She pulled away with fresh tears welling in her eyes. There was a loud crack, which rang through the clearing as Jess's hand smashed across Kai's face.

"Never touch to me again." Jess spat before turning away again.

Kai put his hand to his cheek. That had hurt!

**Chapter 13**

Jess was angry. Kai had cornered her and demanded that they talk. The last couple of days had been hell for Kai. One of the most important things in his live had stormed out and he was determined to let her know how miserable he was. The fact that Hillary had glued herself to his side didn't help either. Even with Mai having a go at her every chance she got, Hillary would not leave him alone.

I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

"Listen you fucked up try hard wanna be, I want nothing to do with you anymore. Why cant you get that through you head?" Jess had rounded on Kai while he was deep in thought and he wasn't ready for the blatant attack. 

"Jessica…" Jess cringed; she hated it when people used her full name, which was probably why Kai did it.

"Jess." He began again. "Look I'm sorry ok, when I got with Hillary I was drunk and besides that was before I knew I loved you." He stared intently into her eyes and gauged her reaction. A flicker of hurt and sadness crossed her face before it was pushed away.

"I know it was in the past but I just can't let it go. Every time I see her I think about it and it makes me sick. I just cant do it ok?"

"How do you know we won't work if we don't try?"

Jess let out a sigh, she knew she could overcome their problems but right now she didn't want to.

"Kai, I'm sorry, but I just can't right now." She had calmed down considerably since she had attacked him. Jess took a step towards Kai and wrapped her around his middle in a hug. Kai returned the hug and berried his face in her soft sweat smelling hair. Kai was too intent in the moment to notice that Jess had taken his car keys out of his back pocket.

"Kai I am sorry." She pulled away from the embrace and walked away to pack her things to head back to town. She needed to get away again. Run away yet again from her problems. She would probably go and see Enrique again, she had had fun with him and he hadn't asked questions like any of the others would have. She knew they didn't want to be over bearing but sometimes they were, it was only because they cared.

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

Kai stood in the clearing thinking over what had just happened and he wanted to scream, to yell, to hit something. To let out all his anger and hurt. This was all Hillary's flat, if she thought telling Jess about the two of them would get Kai to date her she was so wrong, beyond wrong. He knew that Jess was going to run away again but there was nothing he could do, or was there? He patted his back pocket, no keys. Tala had taught her well, maybe too well.

_You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew_

That night at dinned Jess excused herself fining illness and returned to her room. Kai was watching from the other side of the hall where the year twelves sat. Instead of coming up with a reason to leave Kai just walked out. The teachers knew better that to question him.

Tala and Mai watched the scene with slight amusement as their eyes met across the crowded hall.

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

Kai stood in the shadows and watches as Jess throw her bags into the boot of his car and slammed it shut. 'Well she wasn't trying to be inconspicuous now was she?' Kai smirked as Jess went to the drivers' side and climbed in. There was a moments silence before the car made a whirring noise then dies completely. Jess cursed when the car wouldn't start. 'Shit!' she reached down and pulled the leaver to pop the hood before getting out of the car to inspect the engine.

**FlashBACK**

**Kai's POV.**

So that is what she is up to. A couple of minutes after Jess had hugged him, he had realised that she had taken his keys. So she thinks she can steel my car? Well I'll show her. Once everyone had gone into the mess hall for lunch he went to his Skyline and unlocked the car so he could pop the hood. Good thing he always carried an extra key.

After a few minutes of tinkering he stood and straightened his back, that should do it.

**EndOfFlashBACK**

once Jess had the hood up she pulled out her mobile and turned on its built in flash light so she could see better. After a minute she realised what he had done. Smiling to herself she reconnected the computer, which was simply connecting a wire, stepped back and closed the hood.

Ha! She had given up, but she didn't try very hard. What Kai saw next rendered him speechless. Jess sealed the hood and then returned to the drivers seat. There was a seconds silence before his car purred to life. Kai stared in shocked silence as Jess drive HIS car out of the centre and onto the main road. Hew the hell had she know how to fix that?

**EndKaisPOV**

_I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no_

Tala sat fiddling with his phone. Jess had just rung to inform him that she was okay and was staying with Enrique again. Tala had made her put Enrique on to make sure that she wasn't making a nuisance of herself and that if she did her was to put her on a plane and send her back home.

It was the last night of camp and the coordinator had promised everyone a fireworks display. Tala loved and hated fireworks at the same time. It reminded him of when he was a child and his parents would take him and Jess to see the New Years Eve fireworks. He remembered the last time they had gone. It was the first time he had stayed awake until midnight. He remembered looking over from his seat between his mother and father to see Jess curled into a ball on her fathers lap sound asleep. That was his strongest memory of his parents. He had no idea what Jess's memories were like. He knew she tried to black things out but he didn't know what. She was probably too young.

There was a knock on his cabin door, when he opened it he found Mai standing there with a blanket. They were meant to sit and watch the fireworks together but with Jess leaving he had completely forgotten.

"I'll just get my jacket." Tala went to his section of the wardrobe and pulled out his brown leather bomber jacket. While Tala was doing this Mai looked to where Kai was laying on his bunk.

"Kai, do you want to come with us?" Mai was tourn, she was best friends with Jess but Kai was her cousin, she didn't know who she should be loyal to. She had discussed this dilemma with Tala earlier but her was in the same boat. The only difference was Tala knew where his priorities lie.

_I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you_

* * *

Ok heres the thing. I haven't gotten any reviews for my last two chapters so if I don't get any reviews after this post I am going to discontinue the story. And this isn't just me wanting reviews. Frankly I couldn't care less. I just want to know if there is anyone out there in the great world wide web reading my fics.

Hope to hear from you.

The perfect oasis.

Mwah!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any of the characters apart from Jess, oh and I don't own any of the songs or the lyrics that may appear in this fic.

Last time- 

There was a knock on his cabin door, when he opened it he found Mai standing there with a blanket. They were meant to sit and watch the fireworks together but with Jess leaving he had completely forgotten.

"I'll just get my jacket." Tala went to his section of the wardrobe and pulled out his brown leather bomber jacket. While Tala was doing this Mai looked to where Kai was laying on his bunk.

"Kai, do you want to come with us?" Mai was tourn, she was best friends with Jess but Kai was her cousin, she didn't know who she should be loyal to. She had discussed this dilemma with Tala earlier but her was in the same boat. The only difference was Tala knew where his priorities lie.

**Chapter 14**

Mai didn't like the way Jess leaving had affected the guys. She could understand they were upset but that didn't explain the recklessness. In the two weeks since Jess had left Kai and Tala had been taking their frustrations out on the school and its staff. The current score was something like Kai & Tala 27- Staff 0. Yeah is was a pretty sad effort on the staffs part and considering they had blackmailed the principal it didn't seem like it was ever going to end. Oh well, today was Friday so the staff will get a break for a few days. Mai let out a defeated sigh as the Black Eyed Peas new song My Humps came blasting out over the loud speakers. They were at it again.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)

I drive these brothers crazy,

I do it on the daily,

They treat me really nicely,

They buy me all these ice-ys.

Dolce & Gabbana,

Fendi and then Donna

Karan, they be sharin'

All their money got me wearin' fly

But I ain't askin,

They say they love my ass 'n,

Seven Jeans, True Religion's,

I say no, but they keep givin'

So I keep on takin'

And no I ain't taken

We can keep on datin'

I keep on demonstrating.

Mai swayed her head to the music that was blasting out of the speakers whilst she worked. Most of the girls were singing along and a few had gotten out of their seats to dance.

My love, my love, my love, my love

You love my lady lumps,

My hump, my hump, my hump,

My humps they got u,

She's got me spending.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

What u gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

I'm a make, make, make, make you scream

Make u scream, make you scream.

Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.

She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.

I could be your baby, you can be my honey

Lets spend time not money.

I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,

Milky, milky cocoa,

Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really sexy,

The boys they wanna sex me.

They always standing next to me,

Always dancing next to me,

Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.

Lookin' at my lump, lump.

U can look but you can't touch it,

If you touch it I'ma start some drama,

You don't want no drama,

No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama

So don't pull on my hand boy,

You ain't my man, boy,

I'm just tryn'a dance boy,

And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My lovely lady lumps x3

In the back and in the front.

My lovin' got u,

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

By now all the girls except me were up dancing together of giving their boyfriends a lap dance. 'ha, wonder what Tala would do if I did that?'

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

What you gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

I'ma make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream.

What you gon do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

Get you love drunk off this hump.

What you gon' do wit all that breast?

All that breast inside that shirt?

I'ma make, make, make, make you work

Make you work, work, make you work.

She's got me spendin'.

Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me

She's got me spendin'.

Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

So Real

By the time the song was finished all the student were up dancing, boys included and the teachers had given up trying to control the uncontrollable. Instead they say behind their desks and hoped it would be over soon.

Tala sat at the Kitchen table sipping his coffee and reading the letter he had received that morning in the mail from Jess.

_Hey Sweats,_

_How have you been? I haven't been doing much_

_though Enrique and I have been having a lot of_

_fun, the other day we went to one of the beaches_

_it was great. Just sitting there with everyone else,_

_just being normal, one of the crowd. I know that I_

_am just an ordinary person but being in a different _

_place where no one knows my problems or what_

_has happened to me makes a nice change. Whenever_

_I'm at home or around most of the guys I get this _

_feeling like pity. I hate it, I don't know why but it _

_makes me feel really low. Anyway that is enough _

_about my problems. I am having a good time over _

_here and I an still passing my school work with _

_flying colours so you don't have to worry. I'll be _

_coming home soon but I'm not sure when, before _

_the end of school I suspect. Couldn't miss the _

_formal now could I? Or the chance to go shopping _

_with Mai and spend a heap of money! How is Mai?_

_I'll have to write or call her. I am hating myself for_

_asking this but how is Kai? It is funny, sometime _

_I feel really bad for treating him the way I did,_

_but then I think of how he lied to me and I get _

_angry. I could have handled the fact that he slept _

_with Hillary but he told me that he didn't and _

_that he had never had anything to do with her_

_or ever wanted to. _

_Oh and by the way, happy birthday!_

_Lots and Lots of love,_

_Jess_

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Tala folded the letter before butting it back into the envelope in which it came. So she had remembered that it was his birthday. But then again, how could she ever forget, this was Jess after all. He finished his coffee before going to the sink to wash his mug. Kai, Mai and a heap of his other friends were coming over later for party, which Mai had insisted on throwing for him. He didn't really feel like a party right now but hopefully it would get his mind off his problems for a while. Tala was just setting his mug down on the drainer when the doorbell rang. Jess's puppy ran to the door and immediately started to scratch at the bottom of the door begging to get to the person on the other side.

When Tala finally made it to the door he was hesitant to open it. He didn't know why, just something in his gut told him it might be bad.

He took a deep breath before reaching out to open the door. Stepping back to survey the person before him. He felt a warm feeling spread across him as Jess smiled up at him holding a large box.

"Happy birthday." Jess smiled.

Tala didn't move. Staring straight at Jess as he felt a huge stupid grin spread across his face. Jess stood watching him, a slight feeling of uneasiness forming in the pit of her stomach. She was about to take a step back but at that moment Tala pulled her into a bear hug. The feeling of uneasiness slipped away as she tried to hug him back and not drop his present at the same time. After a moment Tala took a step back still smiling like an idiot.

"Your back?" he asked, Jess didn't miss the silent 'for good' that Tala put onto the end of the sentence.

"I couldn't miss your birthday now could I?"

"No, I don't suppose you could."

Jess was back.

Kai thought it was hard being around Jess, well it was but now she was gone and never going to speak to him again it was even harder. Kai rubbed his hands over his eyes. On the computer screen before him was a picture of him and Jess on her birthday. He let out a sigh as he took off his shirt and headed to the bathroom. He had been taking a lot of could showers lately.

Mai sighed as she heard the shower running again. Poor Kai! She returned to reading her book but was interrupted when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Hey, what's up?" Mai asked once she distinguished the person on the other end of the phone to be Tala.

"Jess is back." Tala sounded so happy, she could imagine the stupid grin on his face.

"What?" Mai couldn't believe it, she thought Jess wasn't coming back. Atleast not of a while.

"She came back for my birthday. Now the reason I rang. We need to do something about Jess and Kai."

"Tell me about it, Kai is currently having his fourth cold shower today and it's only eleven thirty." She could hear Tala chuckling on the other end.

"Well what can we do?" Tala asked once he got his laughter under control.

"I think we should just wait and see how your birthday party turns out. She going isn't she?"

"Of course, she wouldn't miss it for the world. Though I haven't told her about it yet."

"Good, don't. I wont tell Kai she is back, we'll just wait and see how things go."

"Sounds good. When are you coming over?"

"Around seven."

"I'll see you then."

"Yep, Happy birthday Hun."

"Bye."

They disconnected and Mai went back to reading her book though she found it hard to concentrate. So many different scenarios were running through her head.

"Tala I'm going out. See you later." Jess called as she left the house and made her way to her car.

"Whatever."

"Jess got into the front seat ready to go. She had spent all morning working her self up for this and now it was time.

Kai stepped out of the shower again. He had been in there for half an hour; if he kept it up he would get sick. Ah lets face it you are sick. Love sick. He had never full grasped the meaning before but now he got it, boy did he get it. It was actually a sickness. Kai hadn't eaten in days. Whenever he thought about food he was starving but then when it came around to eating he lost his apatite. He couldn't sleep, or at least very little and his body finically hurt. Not just his heart but his whole body.

After getting dressed Kai wondered down into the kitchen. Today he would eat something; today would be a good day. He was starving. Kai put two slices of bread in the toaster and waited for them to cook. It smelled great. He made a cup of coffee and was sitting down looking at the toast when it happened, just like it always did. It sneaks up on him. Kai felt his throat contract as he let the usual waves of nauseous wash over him. Maybe not today.

The door be rang just as he was putting his plate away.

"I'll get it." Kai yelled up the stairs to Mai.

Kai opened the door. Standing before him was Jess looking nervous and furtive. (Bet you all knew it was going to be Jess.)

Kai looked at Jess. Then as if not believing his eyes he blinked several times. After the figure didn't go away he reached out to touch her.

Jess watched Kai with amusement and chronic relief, he hadn't slammed the door in her face, he hadn't stormed of or threatened to call the police. She watched as he blinked then stretched out a hand to touch her as if he wasn't sure she was real.

As his hand came towards her Jess intercepted it with her own and laced their fingers together. He jumped, so she was real.

"Kai?" there was a hint of shyness in her voice, which Kai didn't miss.

Both their senses were on over drive as they stared into each others eyes, neither daring to blink. They both took a step forward. Now they were only inches apart. Familiar scents filled their nostrils and till neither blinked.

"Jess?" Kai breathed, as he looked deeper into her eyes trying to find meaning in their depths.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" …

_Sorry it was so short but I kind of like the ending of this chappi, plenty of suspense. Hope you all enjoyed it! The next chappi should be up pretty soon. Please review._

_The perfect oasis_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of the song lyrics that may appear in this fic.**

Last Time- 

After getting dressed Kai wondered down into the kitchen. Today he would eat something; today would be a good day. He was starving. Kai put two slices of bread in the toaster and waited for them to cook. It smelled great. He made a cup of coffee and was sitting down looking at the toast when it happened, just like it always did. It sneaks up on him. Kai felt his throat contract as he let the usual waves of nauseous wash over him. Maybe not today.

The door be rang just as he was putting his plate away.

"I'll get it." Kai yelled up the stairs to Mai.

Kai opened the door. Standing before him was Jess looking nervous and furtive. (Bet you all knew it was going to be Jess.)

Kai looked at Jess. Then as if not believing his eyes he blinked several times. After the figure didn't go away he reached out to touch her.

Jess watched Kai with amusement and chronic relief, he hadn't slammed the door in her face, he hadn't stormed of or threatened to call the police. She watched as he blinked then stretched out a hand to touch her as if he wasn't sure she was real.

As his hand came towards her Jess intercepted it with her own and laced their fingers together. He jumped, so she was real.

"Kai?" there was a hint of shyness in her voice, which Kai didn't miss.

Both their senses were on over drive as they stared into each others eyes, neither daring to blink. They both took a step forward. Now they were only inches apart. Familiar scents filled their nostrils and till neither blinked.

"Jess?" Kai breathed, as he looked deeper into her eyes trying to find meaning in their depths.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" …

Chapter 15 

Jess felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched Kai. Her glance went to their hands and their interlaced fingers. Ha? Don't remember that happening.

Kai watched Jess hesitate, felt the shiver run down her spine. He had been wrong, that had been a bad idea. He took a step back from her to give her more room to breath which she seemed to need.

"Jess… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." He watched the sadness in her eyes and a pang in his heart. He was going to have to let her go, he was going to have to move on. But how could he? His life didn't make sense without Jess.

"Kai," Jess had been watching Kai and adjusted her hand to remind him she hadn't let go. " Things can't go back to the way they were just like that! But… I want us to be together, … could we start again? Without any of the crap that happened before, with out Hillary." Jess looked around before allowing her eyes to rest on Kai again.

Kai didn't say anything he just stood there for a moment before letting go of Jess's hand and stepping past her out into the garden.

Jess felt her heart drop, he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to start again. She felt tears welling in her eyes and tried to blink them away.

"Jess," Jess turned around to see Kai standing infront of her. Kai knelt down on one knee and produced a red rose from behind his back. "Jessica Leanne Volkav will you officially go out with me?" Kai proffered the rose. Jess reached out to feel the silky petals before taking the rose and dropping to her knees infront of Kai.

"Do you really have to ask?" Jess flung her arms around Kais neck. Kai pulled Jess close, feeling her body against him again and the sweet smell of her hair, yup he was going to need another cold shower after this.

Tala sat on his bed pondering Jess, the conversation he had had with Mai previously kept playine through his head.

Flash Back

"Jess is back." Tala sounded so happy, she could imagine the stupid grin on his face.

"What?" Mai couldn't believe it, she thought Jess wasn't coming back. Atleast not of a while.

"She came back for my birthday. Now the reason I rang. We need to do something about Jess and Kai."

"Tell me about it, Kai is currently having his fourth cold shower today and it's only eleven thirty." She could hear Tala chuckling on the other end.

"Well what can we do?" Tala asked once he got his laughter under control.

"I think we should just wait and see how your birthday party turns out. She going isn't she?"

"Of course, she wouldn't miss it for the world. Though I haven't told her about it yet."

"Good, don't. I wont tell Kai she is back, we'll just wait and see how things go."

End of Flash Back

'Just wait and see how things go…… Just wait and see how things go' something in his mind wouldn't let it go. He couldn't handle Jess running away all the time. She was his base, his home, his life. Tala would openly admit that Jess was his world but she didn't seem to understand just how important she really was to him. Jess had always described him as gravity, people were just drawn to him but that wasn't necessarily true. Jess had more of the effect than him but she had no self worth. In her mind she had done something wrong for the bad things to happen to her and no matter how many time Tala had told her it wasn't her fault she still blamed herself. It was something Tala could never fathom, though he tried many a time, but he just couldn't get it. And now it seemed he was loosing his touch on reality. Tala had always based his life around Jess, but now she was stepping out into the big bad world on her own. Well not on her own, with Enrique or Kai and that left Tala feeling left out and unwanted. He knew jess loved him dearly but she didn't need him the way she used to. Tala pulled out his diary and skimmed through his last entry-

_I know there is a common conception that all_

_players are arrogant bustards, who just want to get_

_laid but what people don't realise is that there is_

_often a reason if not many for why we are what we_

_are._

_Well all my issues stem from the one problem. A_

_girl. We had been dating for four years and I_

_believed that she loved me. One night, around one_

_o'clock I got a phone call and in-between sobs she_

_said that she had to talk to me, I knew something_

_was wrong. When I arrived at her house she_

_explains to me in way which she saw as tactful, that_

_she has been unfaithful. My whole word began to_

_spin. All the times she said that she loved me faded_

_away into nothingness. A shiny venire to gloss over_

_and cover the pit of lies she had created. It hurt, but_

_what hurt more was the fact that it wasn't the first_

_time and she had only felt obliged to tell me this_

_once._

_This devastated me so muck that pull away from the_

_world, those I care about and those who care about_

_me. On of these people was my sister. Nineteen_

_months my junior, she was my best friend. Looking_

_back now I realise that I should have listened to her,_

_she is a very good judge of character and she never_

_liked her. She made an effort for my sake to be nice_

_and I really appreciated it. But all that changed_

_when I told her about the earth shattering,_

_life-changing event. I had had to fight for this girl,_

_she came form a religious back ground and her_

_mother didn't want her dating anyone outside the_

_church but we eventually overcame that obstacle. I_

_am proud to say that I can now see the way my_

_sister viewed the whole event. My ex, Kate never_

_sat well with my sister and she would often make_

_comments about sex to my sisters lack of it, saying_

_things like "one day you will learn." But what she_

_didn't know was that when my sister had been_

_abused and probably knew more about sex than her._

_Not wanting to relive her past she kept her thoughts_

_to herself. That is until one day when she finally_

_snapped, Kate had made her usual comment about_

_sex, something like "when you are older you will_

_know what I mean." My sister just turned around_

_looked her straight in the eye and in a very calm_

_voice told her that she knew more that she should._

_The look on Kates face was pure shock, but what_

_my sister had said gave me the strength to finally_

_see what was in front of me. Not my girlfriend, not_

_my lover but a manipulative bitch that had been_

_controlling my life from day one. She tightened her_

_grip on my hand ready to make a rude remark but_

_she had no back up, I unlaced our fingers and stood_

_by my saviour. With a look if true disgust she_

_turned and stalked off._

_We had stayed together after her confession but not_

_as a couple; we pretty much still had the same_

_relationship without the title. But after that fateful_

_day I began a downwards spiral, I became depressed_

_I stoped eating and I lost a lot of weight. People_

_saw the changes in me but I wouldn't listen, I_

_pushed people away and became a recluse. I will be_

_forever in my sisters debt, she saved my life, all I_

_really wish that I was there when she_

_needed saving but we can't change the past. Life_

_goes on wether we want it to or not. Wether we_

_choose to go with life, change and grow form our_

_experiences is a different matter._

_I am a player……………………….._

(yes that is chapter 1)

He re read the last line over and over again. _I am a player……………………….. _he wasn't, well not any more. He slept with a heap of girls after Kate but then he stopped, he didn't know why, he just lost interest. He rummaged through his pencil case until he found a red pen and crossed out the last line and instead wrote

–

I Tala Volkov have made amends to my irresponsible ways and am now in a steady relationship with an incredible girl. It has taken me a long while to get where I am today and I am proud of what I have become.

It had been nearly four months since he had written in his diary and now realised he no longer needed it. It wasn't him, not anymore anyway. With the help of Jess, Mai and Kai, Tala had come a long way. He no longer did drugs, God, the look on Jess's face still makes him feel sick when he thinks about, and the fact that he told her to try it, it makes him shudder. He no longer smoked or drank, well not in large quantities like he used to anyway. The occasional one when he went out sure but he no longer drank on the intention of getting drunk.

Yes, today, before the world stood a new Tala Volkov.

Tala sat watching the way the pages curled up and floated into the air as all remnants of his past life floated away into nothingness. It was hypnotising, the leather binding being licked by flame, he nearly wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel the soft licking on his shin but common sense told him not to. Tala was so caught up in the burning of his diary that he didn't hear Jess knocking on his door or her opening it and stepping inside.

"Tala?" Jess made her way across the room to where Tala knelt down before the hearth.

"Ssshhhhh!" Tala didn't look away from the fire but signalled for Jess to sit beside him. Jess obliged and took a seat next to him. Neither spoke until there was no trace of the diary left in the grate. Sometime during Talas' cleansing Jess had put an arm around him and that was now how they sat.

"Tala, it's time to get ready for tonight." Jess told him as she rubbed his back.

"What, why, it's only six o'clock the clubs don't open until ten." Tala was looking at Jess like she was slightly off the rails.

"I know that but we are going out for dinner and then we are going bowling before we go to the clubs tonight you big dummy. How hurry up and get showered and dressed, Kai and Mai will be here soon, and we are meeting the others at the restaurant at seven."

Jess gave Tala a kiss on the cheek and one last hug before leaving the room to get ready herself. Tonight would be the first time she had gone clubbing and she was looking forward to it.

Kai and Mai arrived at Talas' place at 6:45 all ready for the nights festivities. Jess opened the door looking stunning as she always did in tight Jeans, black strappy top and high heals. Kai decided to look at something else before he needed another cold shower. He was quickly distracted however by Mais' squealing and flinging her arms around Jess and hugging her so fiercely Kai was sure he heard Jess's back click. Once Jess extricated herself from Mai's death grip she went to find Tala. As predicted he was in his room staring at his shirts. He was completely dressed apart from the shirt in blue jeans, a black belt and black dress shoes. His hair was also done its usual style.

"Which shirt Jess." He had turned when she had entered the room and now wanted her opinion.

"The black long sleeve Hurley shirt." Tala stepped forward and pulled the shirt off the hanger. In one swift movement had the shirt on and was doing up the buttons.

"Come on, Mai and Kai are hear and waiting to go." Jess was heading for the door and the stair case.

"Yeah, coming." Tala did the last button before grabbing his watch, wallet, cell phone and jacket before heading for the door himself.

Dinner was a huge success, everyone enjoyed themselves and a eight thirty everyone headed over to the local bowling ally.

They played three games and surprising Johnny won every game. Well it wasn't really surprising but everyone's money was on Robert. Te most embarrassing moment would have to go to Matilda. Matilda threw the ball, which then bounced into the next lane, she went bright red but that was nothing. Claude went to get the gutter guards put up and a really hot guy came over and showed her how to hold the ball which was made even worse when Mariah started flirting with him. The guy was totally sweet about it though. When he saw how embarrassed Matilda was he asked if Mariah wanted him to show her how to bowl as well. Everyone laughed except Mariah and for the rest of the night the bowling guy and Matilda kept exchanging sneaky glances.

When they arrived at the club people were lined up down the street and around the corner. Tala and Kai walked forward and flashed their ID before the entire group was permitted into the club. Jess quirked her brow at Tala.

"Regulars." Tala explained as he guided Jess and Mai through the throng of people to the VIP lounge. Once everyone was seated Jess took the time to examine her surroundings, she liked it. The blue light, strobed, lasers and the music were all very appealing. One of her favourite songs came on and she dragged Kai to the dance floor.

I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing

Don't have to think about it

I Wanna kiss and

Everything around it but he's too distant

I wanna feel his body

I can't resist it

I know my hidden looks can be deceiving

But how obvious should a girl be?

I was taken by the early conversation piece

And I really like the way that he respect me

Once they reached the dance floor Jess pulled Kai to her and started to grind her hips into his. It wasn't long until the rest of the group were on the dance floor or on the balcony dancing.

I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it

I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

Tala and Mai were doing something similar to Kai and Jess except the were connected the whole way down their bodies. Kai smirked as he watched the two and wondered how long they could go with out breathing. 15…….20……25 there we go. Mai had ripped her head away from Tala gasping for air.

I'm busy showing him what he's been missing

I'm kind of showing off for his full attention

My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension

I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission

After waiting patiently for him to come and get it

He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

Matilda sat watching everyone on the dance floor from where she sat in the VIP lounge. Her thoughts ere distracted however when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Her head whipped around and she found the guy from the bowling ally standing next to her with a smile on his face.

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

"Would you like to dance?" the guy asked Matilda as he smiled down at her.

"I don't know, I don't ever know your name."

"Terry! Yours?" he was still smiling and it was one of the best, if not the best smile Matilda had ever seen.

"Matilda."

"Nice to meet you Matilda, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She smiled up at him and took the offered hand.

I've been dropping so many hints

You're still not getting it

Now that you've heard everything I have to say

Where we gonna go from here?

After waiting patiently for him to come and get it

He came over and asked me if I wanted to get with him

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

Matilda followed Terry through the dancing crowd to a corner of the room close to the speakers where the new couple began to dance.

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

(I control)

"Hey look at that." Jess pointed Matilda out to Kai as they continued to dance.

"Isn't he the guy from the bowling ally?" Kai asked slightly concerned, he had a healthy respect for Matilda and loved her like a little sister.

"The one and only. Just keep dancing and don't make it obvious you are watching her!"

If you're ready for me boy

(For me boy)

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

(Oh, oh)

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh

"So have you had a good birthday Tala?" Mai and Tala were now dancing in a fashion that made it possible to talk at the same time.

"Yeah, it's been good, I had a great time. It's nice having Jess back." Mai smiled at Talas' comment about Jess. It had really hurt him when she had run away.

"Come on, I'll give you my present!" She smiled at the look that passed across Talas' face.

"What is it?" He looked like a little boy, all eager and excited.

"Not in public!" Mai breathed into his neck as she turned to give him a kiss.

Sorry it took so long guys, the next chappi will be up just before Christmas. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review

The perfect oasis.

Hugs and kisses for all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any song lyrics that may appear in this fic.**

**Last time-**

"Would you like to dance?" the guy asked Matilda as he smiled down at her.

"I don't know, I don't ever know your name."

"Terry! Yours?" he was still smiling and it was one of the best, if not the best smile Matilda had ever seen.

"Matilda."

"Nice to meet you Matilda, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She smiled up at him and took the offered hand.

Matilda followed Terry through the dancing crowd to a corner of the room close to the speakers where the new couple began to dance.

"Hey look at that." Jess pointed Matilda out to Kai as they continued to dance.

"Isn't he the guy from the bowling ally?" Kai asked slightly concerned, he had a healthy respect for Matilda and loved her like a little sister.

"The one and only. Just keep dancing and don't make it obvious you are watching her!"

"So have you had a good birthday Tala?" Mai and Tala were now dancing in a fashion that made it possible to talk at the same time.

"Yeah, it's been good, I had a great time. It's nice having Jess back." Mai smiled at Talas' comment about Jess. It had really hurt him when she had run away.

"Come on, I'll give you my present!" She smiled at the look that passed across Talas' face.

"What is it?" He looked like a little boy, all eager and excited.

"Not in public!" Mai breathed into his neck as she turned to give him a kiss.

**Chapter 16**

Mai led Tala up a flight of stairs blind folded, earlier that afternoon she had rented a hotel room so there was no chance of them being interrupted. Once both of then were inside the room Mai shut and locked the door before leading Tala to the bed.

"Wait here." She fixed Tala a rum and coke before heading into the bathroom and telling Tala not to remove the blindfold until she told him.

Mai whipped off her clothes before spraying herself with perfume. She let her hair out of the French knot it had been in and let it fall down her back before grabbing the little black bag sitting by the sink. She pulled out a lacy, silk black and red camisole and a pair of hot pants made from the same material. After tugging them on Mai walked into the main room. Tala was still sitting on the bed where she had left him.

"You can take the blindfold off now." Mai smiled as she watched Tala put down his drink before removing his blindfold.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Mai smirked as she stood before him dangling a pair of hand cuffs.

-----------------------------------

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas," Mai was bouncing up and down on the couch while Tala, Jess and Kai watcher her amused, bemused and slightly confused.

"Mai sit still, you are making me feel sick." Kai was getting really sick of the bouncing and chanting.

"Am I really?" Mai asked

"Really what?" Kai was starting to loose his calm but hiding it well.

"Am I really making you feel sick?"

"No, just sit still."

It was a week before Christmas and all through the house everyone was getting ready for their Christmas holiday. School had finished on the Friday for the year but they had to return in three weeks to finish off.

At the present time though everyone was sitting around the fire in the Volkav den sipping eggnog. The room was decorated with tinsel, fairy lights, streamers, fake Santas', mistletoe and anything else you could think of to do with Christmas. Mai and Jess had spent the last week decorating both Kai and Talas' homes and now they were all nice and festive.

"More eggnog anyone?" Jess had finished her glass and was on her way to the kitchen to refill her glass. There was a chorus of two yes's and one no followed her into the kitchen

She had just closed the fridge after getting the eggnog out when Tala came in behind her, helping himself to a fruit mince pie.

"So?" Jess asked as she poured the glasses before filling the other with water and leaving it beside the sink.

"So." Tala replied. Tala and Jess were still as close as ever but since she had come home things had been slightly strained.

"Tala, what is it. I know you have something on your mind you've been watching me all night."

"I have n-" Tala saw the look on Jess's face and decided to change tactics. "Are you going to run away again next time you have a problem with Kai?" Blunt and straight to the point. Nice one Tala!

Jess stood in silence for several moments before she picked up the glasses, "I'll be back in a minute." She told him before she left the room to give Mai and Kai their eggnog. She came back into the kitchen shortly after leaving it and plonked herself down on the kitchen counter facing Tala.

"Well, lets get this over with!" she re adjusted her sitting position so she was comfortable and waited for Tala to begin talking.

Tala took a seat at the small table and looked across at Jess but didn't say anything, just watched her. She had changed, not a great deal but if you knew her you could see the difference. Small things, like the way she held herself and the new found confidence.

Tala shrugged. "You've changed!" It wasn't a question more of a statement but none the less she didn't like it.

"Oh really dear brother, please enlighten me! How exactly have I changed?" she didn't raise her voice but he could feel her tension.

Tala shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know how, you just don't seem like Jess anymore." It was a straightforward remark but it cut deep. She wasn't her? It didn't make sense, how could she not be her. She felt her eye begin to water with confusion as she looked across the kitchen to the now watery Tala.

Tala saw the emotions welling in her eyes and tried to quickly make amends before she burst into tears. He knew how much she hated crying and decided that he was his mission to stop her from crying.

"Look Jess," Tala crossed the room and wrapped Jess in his arms, "What I mean is your not the little sister that needed me to look after her. Look at you, your beautiful, confident, warn, caring, I still imagine you as this little girl in her frilly yellow dress that needed her big brother to fend off any bullies…. You've grown up into a beautiful young woman." Jess made an odd noise before she burst into tears. 'Shit!' Jess cries so rarely that Tala barely knew how to deal with it. Tala could only remember Jess crying 1…2…3…4…5 times in his whole life. Even when her life was at its worst she never cried. In Jess's mind crying don't achieve anything. It was a waste of energy.

"Ah, shit Jess. I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry." Tala hugged Jess tighter as she continued to sob.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Jess sobbed as she hugged Tala back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The drive up to Kais' winter cabin took several hours. They had had to take different cars due to the fact that it was snowing where they were going and the Porsche wouldn't be able to handle the road because it was only two-wheel drive. The Skyline would have been able to handle the roads but was too low to go through any drifts. Instead they took a Jeep Wrangler Renegade and a Ford twin cab FX4 truck. Everything was in the back of the FX4 that Kai was driving with Jess beside him as they wound their way up the mountain Tala and Mai close behind in the Renegade. Their destination wasn't too far away, the cabin was on the side of the mountain that didn't house a ski resort but they did have access to the slopes.

"You know, after Voltaire died I never thought I would come here again." The thought had been bugging Kai for the past week, he hadn't even decided to voice it, it just kind of came out. Jess's hand reached out to squeeze his, which was resting on the gear stick.

"I understand, I can't imagine ever going back to my uncles under any circumstance."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After two days at the cabin it became apparent that there was something wrong with Kai. Well not exactly something wrong, he wasn't sick but there was definitely something on his mind. All three of his friends had noticed and had even questioned him but his response of 'Just tired' didn't fly with Tala and he just happened to be the one person Kai didn't want to discuss his problem with, not yet anyway. Later that night after Mai and Jess had gone to bed Tala confronted Kai as he sat gazing into the fire, glass of whiskey in hand. Tala sat himself across from him waiting for Kai to notice him.

"Kai?" Tala had been waiting for Kai to notice him for over ten minutes. His head whipped around to look at him before a grimace played across his face briefly before being pushed away.

"Tala" Kai chose to use Talas' question as a greeting to avoid confrontation.

Tala let out a sigh, he could see Kai was going to be difficult. "Kai what's wrong?"

Kai looked down into his whiskey and wondered how much more Dutch courage or in this case Irish courage to bring up what he had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks. Kai reached into his pocket before pulled out a small blue velvet box, which he tossed at Tala. Tala caught the small box but he did not open it, his attention remained on Kai.

"Spose now is as gooder time as any, seeing as you're the closest thing Jess has to a father……. Tala I want to ask for your blessing."

Tala fiddled with the box in his hand considering what Kai had just said. After an inaudible amount of time he spoke. "You are asking me if you can propose to Jess?"

"That's about the gist of it. Yeah!

Christmas morning dawned bright, clear, white and cold. It hadn't snowed the previous day but now everything had been renewed and clean. Everyone made their was downstairs within half an hour of eachother to be presented by a heap of presents under the tree. Everyone had gotten up at various stages through the night to put their presents under the tree. Now before everyone there looked to be nearly one hundred presents. Shadow came tearing into the kitchen in her little doggy coat Jess had gotten for her. Everyone had to admit, it was a cute site.

"If that little….." Kai decided to rephrase his sentence when he caught the look Jess was sending him. "I mean, if Shadow has just unwrapped all the presents it will spent the rest of its holiday in a box." Kai, Jess, Tala and Mai all looked at the dog. Shadow had a happy smile on her face before an uneasy look crossed her features. There was silence before the dog hitched and threw up a Christmas bow onto the kitchen floor. Everyone looked at the bow the to the door into the living room. Jess let out a sigh.

"Stay here, I'll go have a look." Sure enough there were presents and rapping paper scattered through the whole room and even some in the hall.

Jess made her way through the carnage again and back to the kitchen. "You guys have breakfast and I'll rewrap the presents." Jess made a cup of coffee before heading back into the living room.

"Ok what do you guys want for breakfast?" Mai made her way to the fridge to forage and get breakfast for the boys.

An hour later everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree in the living room. Shadow had been lift in the kitchen and the four of them sat four sat down before four equal piles of presents.

"Ok, here is how it is going to work. I have divided the presents equally between the four of us, I don't remember what is in each Pascal and I don't know what was meant for who apart from my presents so if someone gets a present that isn't meant for them the giver says so and the rightful recipient will get their present. Sound good?" Everyone agreed and they all took it in terns opening the presents. Two hours later everyone had a pile of unwrapped present infront of them and a smile on their faces. The presents were pleasing to all but no one seemed as pleased as Jess as she sat on the sofa cuddling a toy of the hippo from Madagascar. Every year Tala would get her something that was completely unexpected and completely different and this year he seemed to have done admirably. Jess loved it. Mai picked up her evil penguin and looked at it, its evil little eyes and crocked smirk made her smile. Kai picked up the box that held his dancing Tigger that Tala had given him. He opened the box , took Tigger out, set him on the floor and then turned him on. Everyone watched as he began to dance and sing to the tune of 'Cant touch this'.

"Put your hands in the air, move yourself from here to there." He sang as he did a cart-wheel. "T-I- double G-R" Mai and Jess both laughed at the T-I double G-R. Kai on the other hand just shock his head.

The four teens sat around the table for a light lunch. Jess and Mai were planning a huge Christmas dinner and after lunch told the boys to go away. Seeing as cooking wasn't their forte the two gladly took their leave of the girls and headed off to assault the ski slopes on the other side of the mountain.

Mai and Jess spent the rest of the afternoon cooking an array of Christmas goodies from the turkey to plum puddings. The kitchen was full of steam and delicious smells; by the time the boys got back from the slopes all the cooking was done.

"You two are like blisters." Jess had just finished washing up for about the seventh time that afternoon.

"What?" Tala must be in one of his dumb moods.

"You show up when all the work is done." She smiled as she finished drying her hands on a tea towel before throwing it at Talas head. Yep definitely a dumb mood, he didn't duck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night after the delicious meal Jess and Mai had prepared Jess, Tala and Kai all sat around the fire singing Christmas carols while Mai played the piano.

_**All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth/Every body stops/and stares at me/These two teeth are/gone as you can see/I don't know just who/to blame for this catastrophe/But my one wish on Christmas Eve/is as plain as it can be/All I want for Christmas/is my two front teeth/my two front teeth/see my two front teeth/Gee, if I could only/have my two front teeth/then I could with you/"Merry Christmas."/It seems so long since I could say/"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"/Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be/if I could only whistle (thhhh)/All I want for Christmas/is my two front teeth/my two front teeth/see my two front teeth./Gee, if I could only/have my two front teeth/then I could wish you/"Merry Christmas!"**_ Jess sat in-between both Tala and Kai. She had had a very good year looking back. She had had the best birthday ever even with her uncle showing up. She had gotten Shadow who was now curled up at her feet sleeping soundly. She had gotten Kai! That one was more of an after thought, it wasn't really something she wanted, it just happened but now her life wouldn't be complete with out him and then there was Tala, her dearly beloved big brother. Her protector, her angel, just thinking about him made her smile. And then last but certainly not least there was Mai. Mai and came into her life like a whirl wind bring friendship and hope, yep all in all it had been a great year. _**Have yourself a merry little Christmas/Let your heart be light/From now on/our troubles will be out of sight/Have yourself a merry little Christmas/Make the Yule-tide gay/From now on/our troubles will be miles away./Here we are as in olden days/happy golden days of yore./Faithful friends who are dear to us/gather near to us once more./Through the years we all will be together/If the Fates allow/Hang a shining star upon the highest bough./And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.**_

Kai watched a smile play across Jess's lips. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world to have Jess. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and now along with Mai and Tala he finally felt like there was a place for him in this world, they were one not so big family. Everyone had their own place and contributed their own little piece to the family. In Kai's mind everything was perfect. Kai pulled Jess closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her temple as she sang. "I love you." He whispered. Kai sat back to watch the smile spread across her face.

_**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening/in the lane, snow is glistening/A beautiful sight/we're happy tonight/walking in a winter wonderland./Gone away is the bluebird/here to stay is a new bird/He sings a love song/as we go along/walking in a winter wonderland./In the meadow we can build a snowman/Then pretend that he is Parson Brown/He'll say: Are you married/we'll say: No man/But you can do the job/when you're in town./Later on, we'll conspire/as we dream by the fire/To face unafraid/the plans that we've made/walking in a winter wonderland./In the meadow we can build a snowman/and pretend that he's a circus clown/We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman/until the other kids knock him down./When it snows, ain't it thrilling/Though your nose gets a chilling/We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way/walking in a winter wonderland./Walking in a winter wonderland/walking in a winter wonderland.**_ Tala finally felt free as he sat watching Mais' delicate fingers make their way over the keys of the grand piano. He had come so far over the past twelve months. He had finally kicked his habit of coke, he had stoped using women but what he was most proud of would have to be Jess, she was her own person. Jess no longer needed him to be a part of her life but wanted him there but that wasn't really surprising. Jess idolised him and always would. But what would happen when she married Kai? Would she marry Kai? Tala decided that he wouldn't think to far ahead and count his chickens and all that rubbish. Jess was too young to _**I broke my bat on Johnny's head;/Somebody snitched on me./I hid a frog in sister's bed;/Somebody snitched on me./I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;/I made Tommy eat a bug;/Bought some gum with a penny slug;/Somebody snitched on me./Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas/Mommy and Daddy are mad./I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas/'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad./I put a tack on teacher's chair/Somebody snitched on me./I tied a knot in Susie's hair/somebody snitched on me./I did a dance on Mommy's plants/climbed a tree and tore my pants/Filled the sugar bowl with ants/somebody snitched on me./So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas/Mommy and Daddy are mad./I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas/'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad./I won't be seeing Santa Claus;/Somebody snitched on me./He won't come visit me because/Somebody snitched on me./Next year I'll be going straight;/Next year I'll be good, just wait/I'd start now, but it's too late;/Somebody snitched on me./So you better be good whatever you do/'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you/You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.**_ Mai smiled as she watched the interaction between her friend in the mirror above the piano. It was funny to watch them interact with eachother when they think no one was watching. The smile that crossed their lips when they looked at one another or the way Jess looked at Kai and visa versa. And Tala, good old Tala, deep down Mai knew she loved him bit that thought was scary. Mai had seen what love had done to Jess and Kai. Yep love was defiantly something scary but it would be an awesome ride. _MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL_ _Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed that chappi. I know that it doesn't really flow but I think it turned out ok. I made it nice and longish for you .isn't that a great word- Longish? Well I like it. Hope you all have a great Chrissi and an awesome New year. All the best for 2006._ _Read and review._ _The perfect oasis._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any lyrics that may appear in the duration of this fic. And this isn't meant to be a song fic so if it is turning out that way I apologize.

Last time-

Mai smiled as she watched the interaction between her friend in the mirror above the piano. It was funny to watch them interact with eachother when they think no one was watching. The smile that crossed their lips when they looked at one another or the way Jess looked at Kai and visa versa. And Tala, good old Tala, deep down Mai knew she loved him bit that thought was scary. Mai had seen what love had done to Jess and Kai. Yep love was defiantly something scary but it would be an awesome ride.

Chapter-17

The rest of the Christmas and New Year holidays passed in a blur of alcohol, late nights and merriment and before anyone knew it it was time to return to school. And for Tala and Kai this meant final exams.

The first day of school passed normally enough until form class (8:55 what a great run!), Tala and Kai had dropped Jess and Mai off at their year eleven form and where on their way back to their form when Dickenson passed them leading a particularly slutty looking girl.

"Gee, she puts Hillary and Kate to shame doesn't she?" Tala shot Kai a look, waiting for his answer.

"That is Hillary's' cousin."

"Nice to see something runs in the family apart from bitchy-ness."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing. Last thing I heard about her, she was in Russia doing some questionable dancing."

"Stripping?" Kai gave Tala a questioning stare.

"What, take my history with girls, can you imagin either Mai or Jess doing something like that? The fact that someone would lower themselves to that level willingly is kind of beyond me."

"You did date Kate though."

"Kate was worse, she wasn't an up front slut. She sneaks around behind your back."

"Okay, I'll grant you that one." Kai said under his breath as they walked into class late again.

"Ah, good boys. Nice to see you are sticking with a tradition." The guys took their seats at the back of the class.

-----------------

Both Jess and Mai looked up when the teacher cleared his throat.

"Well, what a surprise." His voice held no enthusiasm, obviously his holiday wasn't long enough. "We have a new student that will be joining us for the rest of the year. Miss will you please step forward and tell us a little about your self?"

The girl stepped forward to address the class. "Hi, my name is Amanda Ashleigh and I'm new here." At that point a lot of the boys yelled out some choice remarks before Amanda spoke again. "Sorry boys, I've got my eye on a couple of hotties, one is a firry red head and the other has the hottest blue hair I've ever seen, I intend on given them some good old Southern comfort." She said in a southern drawl as she twirled her hair around one of her fingers trying to come off cute but only looking pathetic in the girls eyes.

"Where did you see these two hotties?" Jess asked with curious innocence, there was no way Jess was going to give up on her man without a fight, besides she didn't have anything to worry about Kai. Kai would stick with her even if he had to go to hell and back to be with her.

"Just outside the classroom before, about five minutes ago. Why?" With an odd smile playing at the corners of her collagen enhanced lips.

"Ray turned to Jess and Mai, "That sounds an awful lot like Tala and Kai." Jess and Mai nodded.

"I'll give you some friendly advice honey, you might want to stay away from those two. Their off limits. Their girlfriends won't tolerate someone trying to cut their grass in you catch my drift, which judging by your cloths you do and besides, they wouldn't stray plus if your cousin and her pathetic friend failed so miserably what makes you think you have a chance?" it had only taken the girls seconds to pick up on the fact that Amanda Ashleigh was Hillarys' cousin, the family resemblance was all to clear.

"That's not what I heard but thanks for the warning, I'll just have to be careful not to get caught."

"whatever you think is best."

"Honey," Amanda put emphasis on the word Jess had previously used. "It's only so Southern comfort."

"Yeah, well where I come from that's called being a ho."

"Ha! Well I've got everything they could ever possibly want right here." Amanda indicated to her body.

"Somehow I don't think that is right. Lets see, Tala has Mai and Kai has me. All the action you are going to get involves the principal and that thing that you call a skirt."

Amanda laughed. "Oh, I get it now, Hillary told me about these two bitched that have the two hottest guys. One blows off her top at the smallest thing like when she found out what's his name was tappin Hillary, while the other one is a little lap dog who never does anything to get in trouble. So who is who? And I forget which one of you was abused as a child?" Jess's breath caught in her throat. How the hell did she know that? How the hell did Hillary know that? No one knew that! Jess cracked her knuckles as she stood up. No Jess didn't blow her top at anything, it actually took a lot for her to even raise her voice but this bitch had crossed the line it was a game up until now, now it was war. Mai stood up aswell and placed a hand on Jess's shoulder letting her know she was with her whilst Ray stood to block their direct path to Amanda.

"Breath Girls!" Ray instructed as he spread his arms out to block their way. They did as she was told and took a deep breath. "In through the nose out through the mouth."

"That's better are you calm now?" Jess smiled sweetly while Mai nodded her head and sat down. "Good." And that was when Ray made his mistake, he sat down. Before he even had a chance to make a grab for her, Jess was past Ray and making her way towards Amanda.

"Okay, I've been nice about you mouthing off about my boyfriend, my brother and my best friend now I'll try in a way that you and your tiny mind might at a stretch be able to fathom as long as you stay away from the peroxide for a while. Stay the flying fuck away from Kai and Tala and if you ever say or do anything to either Mai or myself watch out, no one has ever messed with us before so you wont know what is coming." And just to get her point across Jess smashed her fist into Amanda's face.

Why the teacher hadn't stopped Jess until now was beyond anyone but for some reason he decided to step in now.

"Jessica, go to office now."

"Sure sir." Jess smiled at the teacher before gathering her books and leaving for the office.

"Heather, take AA to the sick bay to get her face cleaned up."

---------------

In the office

---------------

"What in hell do you think you were doing little miss?" Dickinson was yelling at her from across his desk.

"I didn't do anything sir." Jess's voice was calm and sugar sweet. (A/N How could you convict her of a crime? I don't think I've really done a profile on the girls so I'll put them at the bottom of this chapter. Also just incase I have in the past, ignore it and go with it, out with the old and in with the new.)

"You hit another student!" he yelled.

"Hey it isn't my fault her face ran into my fist sir."

"That's it, I'm calling your brother up here, you're suspended until further notice." If he had hoped that that would scare Jess he was sorely mistaken.

Dickinson picked up the microphone that connected him to the entire school.

"Tala Volkov please make you way to the office"

--------------

With Tala and Kai in form class

--------------

"Ha? What did you do?" Kai looked up from the Hot Fours magazine he was reading.

"What do you mean? I've been with you and the girls all morning…… oh no, what has Jess done?" Tala let out a sigh before standing and making his way to the office the last thing he wanted to do was miss class, it was the beginning of term and the major assignments were being handed out throughout the classes all day.

-------------

Back at the principals office.

-------------

Tala didn't bother knocking on the door and despite protest from the receptionist walked straight into Dickenson's office.

"What's the problem, I was in the middle of something?" Tala looked down at Jess and gave his head a slight shake.

"What the problem is, is that your sister assaulted another student this morning and I am suspending her. And because you are her guardian you will need to escort her off school grounds and home safely."

"Jess, you hit someone?" Tala asked turning to Jess who just shrugged. Tala shock his head again.

"What, do you want me to act like I'm sorry?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, lets just go so I don't miss too much of the first day of school." Jess stood and picked up her books just as the bell rang. Tala took the books from her before leading the way out of the room.

As they walked down the hall Amanda passed the two of them.

"Well that was easy, one down one to go." Jess growled and lunged at her again but didn't get very far due to the fact Tala had a hold of her by the scruff of the neck.

"Walk!" Jess followed Tala's order and walked off to the car.

-------------

Mai and Kai were on their way to the office to find out what was going on. The two arrived at roughly the same time.

What did Jess do?" Kai asked right off.

"She smacked Hillary's cousin in the face during form but she did deserve it."

"Why?"

"Lets just say she said a few choice things about you, me and Tala and somehow she knew about Jess's uncle."

"Fuck!"

"Tell me about it Jess got pretty cut. I mean I know I haven't known her for that long but it seems totally out of character."

Mai and Kai stepped into the office waiting room at the same time as Dickey stepped out.

"Where are Tala and Jess?" Kai demanded not wanting to waste time.

"Mr. Volkov is escorting Miss Volkov off the school premises as we speak."

"You didn't expel her?" Mai burst out.

"No but she is suspended until further notice."

"You can't do that, Jess was provoked!" Mai exclaimed.

"Too late, what is done is done."

(A/N now why does that remind me of my principal, I tell ya you do one thing wrong and they want blood I tell you BLOOD!)

----------

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tala demanded in the car on the way home.

Jess had lost her defiance under her brother's irate voice and raised temper.

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Then why, what did she do in the first place to get you so worked up?" Tala asked taking his eyes and concentration off the road.

"Well to start off with she was talking trash about you and Kai, then she turned on Mai and I and then…….." Jess trailed off.

"Then what?"

"T, she knows, the whole class knows and by now half the school." Jess felt tears welling in the back of her eyes.

"Did you tell Dickinson this?"

"No, I don't want his pity."

"Jess…………." Tala let out a cross between a sigh and a grown. He knew how hard Jess had worked to keep this a secrete from everyone. "Okay, how about when we get home I call in and say I'm spending the day with you. We'll have a Jess and Tala day? We haven't had one of them for ages."

Jess and Tala days were invented back in the day when there was nothing Tala could do to help Jess. Tala came up with the idea that if Jess felt special and loved things would be easier even if it were only Tala she spent the day with. Of course that was fine with Jess, ever since she was born all she had wanted to do was what Tala was doing. Jess was happy doing anything with Tala even as simpler thing as sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate the extra effort.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jess smiled across at Tala, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

-------------

End of chapter

-------------

Name- Jessica Amberlin Volkov

Age- 18

DOB- (I don't remember what it was so I'll say July the twelfth.

Height- 163 cm.

Complexion- pale porcelain skin.

Build- Average build, fairly fine boned and slightly partite but not skinny.

Eye Colour- Blue

Hair Colour- Red, sits just below her shoulders and is layered around her face, a couple of shades darker than Talas' though.

Over all looks- Jess is a very attractive girl but also has that whole cute look going for her as well, which she sometimes plays when she wants something.

Jess never has a bad word to say about anyone and she is always willing to help anyone who needs it, which is why she is so well liked. That said she is fiercely loyal and will become aggressive if provoked but will more often than not use her brain to out wit the perpetrator. Jess is a well grounded person who never gets above her station, she is caring, kind and a pleasure to be around but also can become depressed if given the right circumstances.

Name- Mai Emily Hawatari

Age- 18

DOB- April 14

Height- 167 cm

Complexion- Tanned but not too dark.

Build – average, a little bit bigger than Jess, but the she is taller.

Eye Colour- Mahogany

Hair Colour- Purple, not dark, not light but the colour is radiant.

Over all looks- striking to they as well as appealing. If you walk past her in the street you will look twice. Mai has more sex appeal than Jess but over all the two even each other out.

Once you get past her front Mai is a great person to know, she always has her fingers on the pulse of her world. You want to know something you ask Mai. Mai has a confidence that is seldom matched, she has a clam and elegant grace which may at times be mistaken for arrogance. Get to know the real Mai and you've got a friend for life but watch out for her wild side. It often lays dormant but when it comes out batten down the hatched because you are in for one hell of a ride. Ladies lock your boyfriends away because Mai is back and your fellas are powerless against her. But now Mai is settling down into a reasonably quiet life with her cousin, new best friend and new hunky boyfriend, but how long can it stay under the hat? (There have been moments through the fic where this shins through but I have down played it a bit but there might be a lot more of it to come in the future especially with Amanda Ashleigh. For shot of if I get sick of typing Amanda Ashleigh I'm going to call her AA.)

Okay once again I am apologetic for the lack of updated recently but fingers crossed things will be getting back on track.

All feedback is welcome and appreciated. (Reviews)

Infinite hugs and kisses to all my readers.

The Perfect Oasis


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades.

Last time:

"No, I don't want his pity."

"Jess…………." Tala let out a cross between a sigh and a grown. He knew how hard Jess had worked to keep this a secrete from everyone. "Okay, how about when we get home I call in and say I'm spending the day with you. We'll have a Jess and Tala day? We haven't had one of them for ages."

Jess and Tala days were invented back in the day when there was nothing Tala could do to help Jess. Tala came up with the idea that if Jess felt special and loved things would be easier even if it were only Tala she spent the day with. Of course that was fine with Jess, ever since she was born all she had wanted to do was what Tala was doing. Jess was happy doing anything with Tala even as simpler thing as sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate the extra effort.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jess smiled across at Tala, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Chapter 18.

The day after Jess's suspension everything returned to normal, well as normal as things could get considering she was left at home all by herself. The day before she and Tala had gone ice skating and now Jess sat alone staring out the window at the rain as it whipped the trees and power lines outside the house. That morning she had cleaned the entire house and now she had nothing left to do except sit and wait for Tala to come home. How depressing!

Instead of doing nothing Jess decided to go downstairs and prepare diner for that night. She stuck her head in the refrigerator and realized she needed to go shopping. "Good, finally something to do."

Jess went upstairs to get ready.

Mai looked at her watch, school just wasn't the same without Jess there, and on top of that she had to deal with AA who always seemed to be flaunting herself in front of her whenever she got the chance.

The bell went for lunch but instead of going to the dining hall to meat up with the boys and her friends Mai went to the library and logged onto MSN instead. She had been hoping that Jess would be on line but she wasn't.

Jess was just getting out of her Porsche in the underground car park of the supermarket, there was no way she was getting wet and sick as well as being suspended. She was making her way up the ramp to the main level when her phone rang. Jess pulled it out of her bag before flipping it open to answer.

"Hello? Jessica speaking."

"Hey Sweats, how's it going?"

"Hi Mai. Not so great, I'm that board I'm going food shopping and to add to the whole thing I'm P-M-S-ing, not fun!"

"That's no good. What supermarket are you at?" Mai asked.

"The one on Main street, the one with the sky roof. Why?"

"This place sucks without you, I'll be there in twenty minutes okay?"

"Sure thing, I'll be in the supermarket."

Both girls disconnected, Jess heading for the trolley bay and Mai to the office to sign herself out.

fifteen minutes later Mai and Jess were walking around the super market. Between the two of them they managed to pick up more food then they could use in a month, most of it was stuff they didn't eat either. By the time the got to the checkout both girls were pushing trolleys filled to the point of over flowing.

"Do you really think we need all this?" Mai was eying the trolleys with a look of disbelief.

"Not really but who cares. The sad thing is I cane here with a list." Jess pulled the list out of her pocket hand handed it to Mai. The list only had eight things on it.

" Okay here's what we are going to do. I'm going to go ever there and leave this trolley and then we will take your trolley to the checkout. Sound like a plan?"

"Works for me. Then we can go shopping."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon wondering around the shops but neither found anything that warranted buying. They got back to Jess's at about four thirty to be greeted by an anxious Tala and a slightly annoyed Kai.

"Ah, hi?" Jess smiled

"Where were you?" Tala went to Jess and pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought you had run away again when I got home and you weren't here and you dodn't answer your cell…… GOD Jess I was worried!"

"Tala, it's okay, we went shopping. We didn't have any food so I went to get some. Mai called and said she wanted to see me so I told here where I was and then we went shopping and bummed around for a while."

Kai scensing that Jess was running out of air decided to change the subject.

"A letter came for you while you were out."

"Ha? The post isn't due until tomorrow." Jess said in confusion.

Tala took a step back from her before extracting a letter from his back pocket and handing it to her. Jess took the envelope and looked at it.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Tala was eager to see what it said.

Jess slipped her finger into the gap in the corner of the envelope before tearing it open and removing the smooth creamy paper.

_Hello Jessica,_

_Here is a little poem I think you should like,_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he says he's not that scary_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he only comes out at night_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he tells me everything will be alright_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he says he wants us to be friends_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_Though I'm the only one who sees him_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he visits me every night._

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he says "Ssssh, this is our little secrete."_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he won't stop even when I fight_

_There is a monster in my bedroom_

_And he makes me wish for the light._

Ha, what a shame. Soon everyone will know your deepest darkest secrete, well everyone who doesn't already know and there is nothing you can do to stop me,

_Guess who?_

_oxox_

Jess's face went pale as she began to shape violently. Tala pulled her into a tight hug once again stroking her hair while Kai took the letter and read through it. Mai, not quite sure what to do just stood watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

Kai looked at Tala. The two made eye contact before Kai shock his head.

'This was not good. Why would someone come after Jess?'

Thoughts of what had happened the day before played through Kais mind. He hadn't been there but Mai had filled him in the details. Could this be AA's doing? But then again who would she know. The only people who knew were the four of them and Tala and Jess's aunt and uncle.

An idea struck Kai and before anyone could question him he was in his car and driving away…..

There you go. I don't like this chappi and I know it is really short for which I apologize profusely. Anyway, next chappi will be better I promise!

_Please review. _

_If there is anything you guys want to happen let me know. I don't have a plan for this fic, it just comes off the top of my head so I can write whatever you like really. Anyway let me know._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The perfect oasis._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblades, surprise surprise!

Last time-

Kai looked at Tala. The two made eye contact before Kai shock his head.

'This was not good. Why would someone come after Jess?'

Thoughts of what had happened the day before played through Kais mind. He hadn't been there but Mai had filled him in the details. Could this be AA's doing? But then again who would she know. The only people who knew were the four of them and Tala and Jess's aunt and uncle.

An idea struck Kai and before anyone could question him he was in his car and driving away…..

Chapter 19

Kai sat in his car watching the house across the street from him. Not much had happened in the last hour apart from the mailman coming by to deliver the mail. He was beginning to get impatient when the garage door rolled up and a car pulled out of the garage. Kai squinted to see the driver, he had only seen the man once before but he knew who it was. Tala and Jess's uncle.

Kai waited until he was past the end of the street before he got out and crossed the road. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. A short tile later the door was answered by a very short woman with a kind smile and a black eye and busted up lip. Kai was taken aback at the appearance of the woman but let it pass.

"Are you Mrs. Volkov?" Kai asked the woman in a flat tone.

"Ah, no that was my sisters married name but she died a few years back. I'm Mrs. Browning, how may I help you?" the lady smiled up at him. Kai found it hard to stay blunt with the woman.

"Do you know who I am?" Kai asked.

"Why, no sorry sweetie. Should I know you?"

"Probably not, I'm Kai Hiwatari, I'm Jessica's boyfriend. Do you mind if I have a word with you?" Mrs. Browning looked up at Kai in shock.

"You better come in then." Mrs. Browning stepped aside to let Kai into the house. She led him into the kitchen and when they were both settled at the table with a glass of orange juice Mrs. Browning started the conversation again.

"What can I do for you Kai."

"I'm assuming you are aware of what your husband did to Jessica while she was in your care?"

Mrs. Browning nodded.

"Then I imagine you would understand the effort both Tala and Jessica put into starting a new life without your husband. They went to a lot of trouble to make sure they both had a new start." Kai told her.

"Yes I do understand that, but why are you here?"

"Five days ago Jessica got suspended for fighting with another girl in her class. Now none of us have told anyone about what happened to Jessica but somehow this girl knew about it and I was wondering how that would be possible?"

"Do you think that I would advertise the fact that my husband is a pedophile and a rapist? Everyone already knows that he hits me why would I want anyone to think worse of him than that?" she asked.

"Forgive me for asking but if he beats you why are you still with him?"

"Kai I am in the same boat as those children, I have no family. And to make things worse I have nowhere to go, he has alienated me from my friends."

"Your wrong," Kai told her "you do have family, you still have Jess and Tala."

The lady smiled across at him. "That was the first time you called Jessica Jess, you finally let your guard down…. How are they?" she asked her eyes begging to well with tears.

"Incredible! They are amazing people. But if we could get back on track, did you tell anyone?"

"Only one person, a couple of years ago a family moved in next door with a small girl. About the same age as…. Well anyway I told them about him because I couldn't let it happen again. Of course they moved out straight away. Now a lovely old couple live there, they have three dogs." Mrs. Browning stared into her empty class.

"Do remember what the family's name was?" this was very important.

"No but it might come to me?"

Thoughts had been running through Kai's mind while he sat there. Now that he had seen how she was treated and what had happened to her he couldn't very well leave her here to get hit again. Kai blew out a sigh. "Mrs. Browning I have a proposition for you. How would you like to see Jess and Tala again? I can get you out of here. You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

Mrs Browning looked at Kai for a moment, disbelief written across her face before she burst into tears. Kai wasn't good with crying so he didn't really know what to do so he sat at on the other side of the table and studied the kitchen. It was a nice of not slightly small room with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. The pine kitchen table infront of him had been scrubbed clean and the floor was freshly washed.

Mrs. Browning whipped away her tears and smiled across at Kai. "Can I go and get some things?" Kai smiled at her gratefully, glad she had stopped crying, he nodded his head and she got up from the table and left the room to gather her things. Kai stood up from his seat and grabbled both glassed before going to the sink and washing them out, putting them on the draining board.

Five minutes later Mrs. Browning was back in the kitchen with a duffel full of cloths.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kai asked taking the duffel bag from her. She nodded making her way to the door.

They got into Kai's car and drove away.

"Don't look back, it's bad luck." Kai told her but he couldn't help a quick glance in the rear-view mirror.

I drove for just over an hour until I came to Tala's house. I pulled to a stop in the driveway and got out. Mrs Browning didn't move, she just sat there staring at the house.

As polite encouragement I opened the car door for her. She looked out at me before smiling and getting out. I retrieved her bag from the boot before thinking better of it and putting it back, best to see if she is welcome or not first.

I walked to the door and let myself in. luckily for me Mai had taken Jess out to see a movie and the girls wouldn't be back until later. I called out to Tala.

"Yo man, you home?" Talas voice came from the kitchen but was muffled by the sound of banging pots.

"In here."

"Could you come here for a minute?" I called back smiling at the older woman. She had gotten nervous at the sound of Talas' voice,

"Yeah, yeah do you have any idea how to cook…" Tala trailed off as he saw who was standing beside me. "Roast Beef?" he finished.

Tala just looked at me blankly waiting for a reason why his aunty was standing in his foyer.

"Hello Tala." Mrs Browning smiled nervously.

"Aunty Ann?" Tala asked already knowing the answer. What he really meant was what the flying fuck do you think you are doing in my house?

"Tala I went to see her to see if she told anyone about Jess and I think she has something to tell you about it and I kind of convinced her to leave her husband." I offered the last part as kind of a good will gesture. Maybe if he knew she had left him he wouldn't be so hard on her.

"You two better come in then." Tala turned and headed back to the kitchen giving us the walk this way gesture with his hand.

I watched Tala from my seat at the kitchen table he put the jug on to boil for coffee then he went back to fiddling with the leg of beef he intended on roasting. I felt something tug at the leg of my jeans and when I looked down Shadow was trying to chew her way through to my sock. (A/N I did call the dog Shadow didn't I?) I bent down and picked her up. Shadow settled happily in my lap and went to sleep.

Mrs Browning stood in the doorway watching the scene of domestic tranquillity with a sad smile on her tired face.

Tala let out a sigh as he put the leg onto a baking tray, he turned to his aunty. "Don't suppose you could help me with this could you?" Mrs Browning's eyes twinkled as she raced across the kitchen to help Tala with the beef, her shot legs a blur in black corduroy.

Within no time the kitchen was filled with the scent of cooking beef and we were all seated around the kitchen table.

"Mrs Browning tell Tala what you told me earlier this afternoon about telling people about your husband.

Tala listened patiently and then asked the same question I had. "What was the family's name?" Mrs Browning still couldn't remember and it was beginning to upset her so I thought now would be a good time to change the subject.

"So can she stay with you or will she be staying with me."

I watched as Talas' mind went into a spin, in a way he wanted her there to stay but in another he didn't. this was the woman who had let Jess get hurt but then on the other hand she was family.

"If it is okay with Jess you can stay." He told her. "But if not you will have to stay with Kai until I can work something out with Jess."

As if on que there was the sound of the front door opening and closing then Jess's voice filled the air.

"Tala, Kai we're back." A moment later Jess appeared in the doorway with Mai right on her heals. The look on Jess's face when she saw her aunty was something I had never seen before. A mixture of hurt, disbelief, love, anger and betrayal.

"Aunty Annie, what are you doing here?"

hmmm, what will Jess do? How will she cope with it? Tune in next time for more from the exciting lives of Tala, Jess, Mai and Kai!

_Ahahahahaha! I had to write that, it is so cheezy like those awful day time soaps._

_Please read and review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades.

(A/N I just realized that there hasn't been much romance going on in the story lately so I'm going to remedy that in this chapter considering that this is meant to be a romance fanfiction. There may even be some Tala Oc going on a little later as well, you'll just have to wait and see how things go.

Oh and I finally got my computer fixed! Took it one guy and he quoted the repairs to be like six/seven hundred dollars which I so total don't have so I took it to a mate of mine and all it needs is a ten dollar part! It is like a two minute job so I got it fixed for fifty dollars. That is totally awesome! I am sooooooo verryyyyyyyyyy happy! It means I get my MP3 files back! Wwwwaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhooooooowwwww! I have over five thousand songs on my computer and I miss them all sooooooo much. I also really want to beat the crap out of the computer wanker who thinks he can rip me off because I'm a girl. Gotta love great friends! Oh oh oh oh and all my lyrics too! Ahh heaven! Okay I think I'm done ranting for now. But I don't have a live journal so now everyone knows what has been happening in my life lately. You're all up to date. ;P)

Last time-

As if on que there was the sound of the front door opening and closing then Jess's voice filled the air.

"Tala, Kai we're back." A moment later Jess appeared in the doorway with Mai right on her heals. The look on Jess's face when she saw her aunty was something I had never seen before. A mixture of hurt, disbelief, love, anger and betrayal.

"Aunty Annie, what are you doing here?"

--------

Chapter 20.

_Jess's POV_

This has got to be a record. In one week my life has fallen apart. I got suspended from school, everyone knows about what happened to me and now to top it all off my aunt who I haven't seen in years decides to turn up out of the blue.

I walked over to Kai, I felt good being wrapped in his arms. It made me feel safe and that was what I needed right now. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he obliged by wrapping his arms around my waist. He whispered something in my ear but I didn't catch it. I turned back to aunty Annie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I felt a lot calmer now that I felt less venerable.

Tala began to answer my question but I cut him off. "No Tala if she is here there has to be a reason and I want to hear it from her." I turned back to my aunt waiting for her to speak.

"Jessica I……. I left your uncle a-and I was hoping it would be alright if I stayed here until I find a place to stay?" She fiddled with the empty cup infront of her not looking at me whilst she waited for my answer.

That, I had not been expecting. I was kind of hoping she was here to tell us that the bastard was dead. That would really put a shiner on my week.

"And you just decided to turn up here?" I watched her wince under my tone and I felt a tincey wincey bit guilty but it would pass.

"K-Kai bought me here." She managed to stammer out. I was making her nervous and it made me feel bad.

I looked over my shoulder and he nodded in confirmation. Okay I think I get it, well not really but if Kai trusted her then I should too. I should shouldn't I? I mean after all she is my aunty.

"Okay, you can stay. Use the room at the end of the hall." A smile of relief broke out over her face and it made me feel even worse. It wasn't my place to judge people.

I got myself out of Kai's hold and headed off up to my room, I had some serious thinking to do.

_End of Jess's POV_

--------

Kai and Tala exchanged looks. Tala gave a shrug before continuing with preparing dinner whilst Mai patted Annie on the shoulder.

--------

Jess leaned against the inside of her closed bedroom door. A single tear ran down her cheek before she crossed to her CD player and blasted Green Day through out her room and the rest of the house.

Jess took a seat in the middle of her floor, she had managed to get that far but now the few metres to her bed seemed like miles so she just sat and stared up into the nothingness of her white ceiling.

_Jess's POV_

Okay deep breaths, she doesn't deserve my tears. I can't believe she is here after all these years. Didn't even try to find us and now she expects to live with us? Though if Kai did bring her here like she said he would have had a good reason and I trust Kai, I'd trust Kai with my life and I know he loves me so there is no reason he would do anything to hurt me but that isn't the problem. I'm the problem. I'm my own problem. I know it wasn't her fault what happened to me but she could have done something surly! There's the police, child welfare and a number of other things she could have done to help, but no she did nothing. That's what hurts, she just sat back and let it happen. Just before she tried to give me an explanation and I shot her down. I just didn't think I could handle another excuse. Not now, not after everything, maybe not ever….. well one day maybe but not today and defiantly not tomorrow.

Then there is that voice at the back of my mind, the one telling me that she is family and for us they are a dieing species. Families stick together right? Well even if they don't they should right? I mean even if they do something really bad family should still be there for them and to pick up the pieces right? But she didn't **_DO_** anything wrong par say, she just let bad things happen. Bad things that would have been easily prevented.

"_Stooooop!………….please it hurst…… I don't want to……..get off……. Please……..Pleasssssssee……"_

_Crying…. Coughing….. Bleeding…..Screaming……Begging…….Pain… Sobbing._

In my mind I relive the first time over and over in my head. I don't remember all of the first time, only flashes, just flashes. Like a series of snap shots that my mind pieces together and fills in the blanks with bits from other times until I have what I think was the first time but is really only spliced together bits of ongoing torture.

--------

_3rd person's POV_

Jess sat in the middle of her floor sobbing like a little child who just received a mild injury. Rocking backwards and forwards sobs racked through her making her lungs hurt and her throat as well. Fat, hot tears ran down her soft cheeks to her chin then finally falling onto her shirt. Memories flashed through her mind and even though she tried so very hard they wouldn't go, wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't block them out.

Not anymore……..

And all the time the music played.

Kai sat downstairs in the living room listening go Green Day blast from Jess's sound system. Two more songs and then he would go and see how she was.

Mai, Tala and Annie sat around drinking coffee. The dinner that Tala had planned to cheer Jess up was well and truly ruined.

Mai cast a nervous look towards Tala's aunt before she voiced her concern.

"Tala maybe you should do something about Jess, I mean she doesn't seem to be handling things too well at the moment does she? And I'm starting to see an unhealthy pattern in her behavior. She is getting reckless Tala."

Tala just stared for a moment then lowered his head so that the two women at the table couldn't read his facial expression. He took a deep breath in and then out, he didn't know why but when Mai criticized Jess he saw red. It was more that his protective brotherly instinct that made him mad Mai was supposed to be Jess's best friend but after a moment he realized that that wasn't it either. She was judging Jessica and as far as he was concerned friends don't judge. Neither do family but here she was both friend and family and she was judging. Tala took in another deep breath.

"Maybe your right." Tala stood from the table and headed to the living where Kai sat waiting for the song to finish.

"I'll take this one Kai, I think you and Mai should go home." Kai looked up at Tala with mild shock, he had never been asked to leave before and he didn't like it one bit. It made him feel shut out.

"But… I was going to…." Tala cut him off.

"Not tonight Kai she can't handle it right now." Kai nodded and stood before going towards the kitchen. "I'll call you tomorrow then." There was no questioning what Kai was going to do. Defeated Kai fingered the ring in his pocket as he headed to kitchen to get Mai.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." Tala called to his retreating back.

Tala waited until Kai had left the room before he headed to the stairs and up to Jess's room.

--------

Jess sat in the middle of her floor rocking backwards and forwards, she didn't hear the door open and jumped when she found herself in somebody's arms. Looking around, wide eyed Jess looked into Tala's eyes and felt better as the warmth from his body invaded her and calmed her soul. Nothing could hurt her now he was here. Everything was going to be okay.

Tala sat on the floor rocking backwards and forwards with Jess. Just holding her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Later that night Kai walked through his house to say goodnight to Mai. He had just had a shower and was dressed for bed, he padded bare foot down the carpeted hall to Mai's room. The door was ajar so he pushed it open and stepped inside. Mai was sitting by her computer, no other lights were on she couldn't see Kai standing behind her and she hadn't heard him come in ether.

Kai took a glance at the screen as he was about to put his hand on Mai's shoulder but something peeked his interest. Mai was on MSN Messenger. He recognized the user ID but he still didn't say anything.

**:Hillary is the hottest hottie in the history of hotness- says- **how is our little war waging going? Has she cracked yet?

**:Mai maiden of mayhem- says- **No but she is close, she had a bit of a fit earlier and ran off to her room. Kai the stupid fool helped too. He brought her Aunt to her house this afternoon, it was great you could actually feel her panic it was so hard not to laugh.

**:Hillary is the hottest hottie in the history of hotness- says- **Good it's all coming together. With any luck she'll end up in a loony bin.

Kai tore his eyes away from the screen before he turned walk out of the room pulling the door behind him. He would have to tell Tala about this but not before he got to the bottom of it there was no point jumping the gun and having to apologize for false accusations.

Tala still sat on the floor holding Jess, some time ago she had fallen asleep in his arms but to the moment he hadn't wanted to move her for fear of disturbing her sleep. That had been over an hour ago and Tala considered her sleep deep enough to warrant moving her. Leaning backwards Tala pulled Jess towards his chest then rocking forwards he climbed onto his knees before getting to his feet and carrying Jess across to her bed. Shifting her weight Tala pulled down she sheets and placed Jess on the bed. She still hadn't stirred as Tala drew the sheets up to her chin and placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Taking a step back Tala looked down at Jessica, she looked so innocent and childlike laying there in the bed that it caused him pain at the thought of leaving her in such a state so instead of going to his bed in his own room Tala crossed his baby sisters room to where a two seater couch rested against the wall and dragged it across the room to the side of Jess's bed. He rested his head against the arm rest and watched the soft flare of her nostrils as she slept.

Annie looked around the room Jess said she could have. It was a beautiful room as well, Jess had always had a knack for making things nice and this room screamed of her touched right down to the flowers in the vase that matched the highlights in the old antique furniture that gave the room a classy touch. In a strange way it made her angry, the girl had managed to become everything she wasn't meant to be. She had confidence and a loving boyfriend that would go to any length to help her and then there was Tala but he was different, he always had been. Setting a small sigh slip out of her exhausted lips she recalled one afternoon when Tala had screamed at her to do something, anything to help Jessica but she hadn't. To be honest she hated Jessica. Hated her for the fact that the man she loved had more interest in that scrawny little girl than in her. Every time she made advances on her husband she had been turned down after the first time he had had her. It had taken a while for her to figure out what was going on but once she knew the feelings of defeat piled in on her until she gave up on even trying to get her husband to show any sign of interest in her. She wasn't stupid or daft and after many efforts that extended to loosing weight, cutting and dyeing her hair and even going as far as having plastic surgery to reduce the signs of ageing that time had bestowed upon her but there was still no interest shown in her. All she wanted was to be wanted but that stupid snotty little girl held all his attention but after Tala had taken her away she did get some attention, though it wasn't the kind she wanted. Annie had thought that Jessica was a one off but after a new family moved in next door to her house with a young girl and his interest sparked again Annie began to realize that he was sick. So very, very sick.

The next morning Kai was up bright and early. Gathering all the car keys from the garage wall he got into his Jeep wrangler and headed over to Tala's place. He had said he would call but his new information needed to be delivered in person. He had decided that keeping this from Tala was not a good idea even if he took offence to the news.

Kai put on a pot of coffee in Tala's kitchen and sat to wait for him to come down for breakfast though there was a better chance of Jess coming down first considering she always awoke before Tala anyway.

It was ten to seven.

--------

At seven thirty Annie came into the kitchen looking for the substance the caused the welcoming scent that filled the rest of the house.

Kai was taken aback when she walked into the kitchen with all that he had been thinking regarding Mai and Hillary he completely forgotten about bringing her here yesterday. Then something else struck him, if Hillary was involved there was no doubt that Kate would have her sharp claws in whole thing as well. Kate hated Jess, maybe even more than Hillary did.

"Good morning." Kai greeted the older lady.

"Oh, Kai good morning you're here very early." Annie hadn't seen Kai sitting at the table out of her direct line of sight.

"I'm an early riser." Kai smiled across at her. "Would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?" Kai offered.

"Oh no thank you, I can get my own." She smiled across at him.

"Do you know where the cups are?" Kai asked warmly, he was starting to feel bad for the grilling he had given her the day before over Jess.

"It's that cabinet isn't it?" Annie pointed to one of the over head cabinets.

"No," Kai got up from what was considered his seat and crossed the kitchen to get her a cup. "This one." Kai had just finished pouring her a cup of coffee when Tala walked into the kitchen still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

Tala walked into the room ignoring the other people in the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yarning. His neck was killing him from the night spent on the couch in Jess's room.

"_Coffee—" _Tala mumbled as he moved further into the kitchen and over to the over head cabinet where the coffee cups were stashed.

Kai was once again sitting in his seat at the kitchen table watching Tala with amusement. "Oi." Kai spoke loudly to Tala. Tala jumped and spun around to see who the hell was in his kitchen.

"Where's Mai?" Tala asked once he established that only Kai and his aunt Annie were in the room with him.

"Ah, I need to talk to you about that." Kai told him as he sent a look at Annie.

"I'll just go and have a shower shall I?" Annie made her exit from the room leaving the two alone.

Kai looked across at Tala wondering how he was going to breach the subject that his girlfriend had been sabotaging his beloved little sister. Deciding that there was no better way then straight up so he got to the point.

"Mai is at home, I took all the keys so she couldn't leave." Kai looked across at Tala to see how he reacted to this information. Tala gave him a questioning look but waited for him to continue.

"Last night Mai was on Messenger and she was talking to Hillary." "WHAT?" Tala's voice was raised to just below a yell.

"Shhhh!" Kai hissed, he didn't want Annie and least of all Jess to hear what he was going to say.

"Where's Jess?" Kai asked before he continued with his story.

"In bed still asleep, the pore thing was all tuckered out from last night. When I went up there she was sitting in the middle of the floor crying her eyes out."

Kai felt his heart cringe at the thought of it. It was all his fault that all this bad stuff had happened to her. He let Mai stay with him and let her into their lives. He had realized that everything had probably already been put into play before she came to live with him. She knew Hillary and Amanda Ashleigh and probably Kate as well, it was all his fault and if he couldn't make it better he felt that he would kill himself.

"They were talking about Jess and about yesterday and about telling everyone about what happened to her." Kai took a brake by sipping his coffee.

Tala let out a sigh. "I knew she had to be too good to be true. Going by my past history with women I'm surprised something hasn't happened before."

"Well what are we going to do about this? We can't tell Jess well not yet anyway." Kai said surprised at how well Tala was taking the news that his girlfriend what well to put it bluntly a bitch.

"How does this sound." Tala was thinking on his feet, they had to do something. "I'll Take Jess away for a while, god she was a real mess last night and I don't think it will be fixed over night. She's been under a lot a stress the last week or so. While I do that how about you dig around here and see what you can come up with. If Mai has done what we think she has done She's going to be in a lot of trouble."

Kai didn't like the idea of Tala taking Jess away from him but she did need to get away and it would be easier for him to dig around without having to worry about Jess finding out what was going on and if she went somewhere with Tala he wouldn't have to worry about Enrique. He knew that Jess had no love for him apart from the brotherly kind but that didn't mean that Enrique felt the same way. "When will you leave?"

Tala thought it over for a moment. "Tomorrow I think. That way you can spend some time with her today before we go and then you can start digging. I'll call the school in the morning and tell them that we're going away for awhile. I'll get our work sent out to us so we don't miss anything. I can't afford to miss out on school right now and it will give Jess's mind a break."

"Alright." Kai agreed it did seem like a sound plan but not having them around would be hard. They had become very close over the years and not seeing them everyday would be weird.

"Where are you going to go? I might come and visit on the weekends and give you a progress report."

"I was thinking the Chalet in France. It will be spring over there and Jess loves it there at this time of year." Kai was a little shocked, France was quite a way away but it was a good idea.

A silence filled the room as they both thought about what was going to happen in the next passing days. The more Tala thought about it the more he liked the idea of taking Jess away from everything for awhile. Their relationship though still close wasn't what it used to be. There was still the love, respect and protectiveness but they didn't spend very much time together anymore, not like they used to anyway.

_There you all go. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been a bit slack lately and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I really do! I hope you all enjoyed it and that you think it was worth the wait. I'll try and get the next chappi up sooner than it took to get this one posted. And I'm sorry than nothing romantic happened in this chappi but please be patient._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblades so none of the characters belong to be.

Last time-

"Where are you going to go? I might come and visit on the weekends and give you a progress report."

"I was thinking the Chalet in France. It will be spring over there and Jess loves it there at this time of year." Kai was a little shocked, France was quite a way away but it was a good idea.

A silence filled the room as they both thought about what was going to happen in the next passing days. The more Tala thought about it the more he liked the idea of taking Jess away from everything for awhile. Their relationship though still close wasn't what it used to be. There was still the love, respect and protectiveness but they didn't spend very much time together anymore, not like they used to anyway.

--------

I dedicate this chapter to Gokusgry-saiyuki. A faithful reader.

Chapter 21

--------

Kai enjoyed the day he had with Jess. She hadn't risen until close to one but when she did emerge into the kitchen he took her out to lunch at her favourite café for lunch. She still didn't know Tala was going to take her away for a while, they had decided it would be a good idea for Tala to tell her and not mention any part of what Mai had done. After lunch they went for a walk in the park across for the café. Ever since Kai had decided he wanted to propose to Jessica he had carried the ring around in his pocket and now, as they walked hand in hand around the park the ring weighted heavy in his pocket. He wanted so badly to ask her that sometimes he hands itched with the expectation. He had no doubt she would say yes but he wanted her to be in her right frame of mind when he asked her. And he would feel bad if later she felt pressured.

All day Jess had been quite and strangely distant and it worried Kai. The past weeks were taking their toll on her and she had finally cracked but not in the usual way. She hadn't screamed and gone crazy. She had wept and now a quite depression seemed to settle on her.

Kai would do anything. He had to do something; he needed to see her smile. The smile that made his day that made every day he was with her worth living. To hear her laugh the music to his ears.

"Jessica." Kai stoped walking and brought Jess to a holt beside her though she didn't respond to what he had said. He looked into her eyes that seemed so disillusioned with the world and he felt his heart sink.

"Jess" he tried again. He had to get through to her in some way before she left. Going on impulse Kai pulled Jess to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. Jess let out a whimper, Kai pulled away instantly as soon as he heard her whimper. He looked down at Jess there were tears welling in her beautiful blue eyes. She pulled her hand out of Kai's hand and began to walk away.

"Jess wait!" Kai called after her as she walked away from him. When she heard his voice she turned.

"Don't Kai." Jess shock her head before turning and continuing on her way.

Kai stood in the middle of the path staring after Jess feeling shocked and hurt. He had been rejected.

Jess walked along the path that lead to the edge of the park letting the tears that had welled up in her eyes fall. Her mascara ran down her cheeks and within five minutes she looked a total mess.

_Jess's POV _

it's hard to see, I never really thought about crying and the effects it has on people but now that I have to walk while I'm crying I'm noticing other things. All the colours seem to intensify or maybe it was only because so few colours seemed to come through my tears. I don't know and at the moment I really don't care. Not now at least.

I want to go home. That thought played over and over in my mind. No doubt by now Kai had called Tala and told him what had happened. So really all she had to do was call Tala and he would come and get her no questions asked.

Lets see, cell phone, cell phone. Okay it isn't in that pocket or that one or that one. Alright no more pockets so that leaves the bag. I stopped walking so I could have a better look. And still no cell phone. I don't know where I left it but it isn't here now. So that leaves a pay phone but where is a pay phone? I've never used a pay phone before so that will be a new experience.

_End of Jess's POV_

Jess wondered up and down streets looking for a pay phone. If she had bothered to think she would have realised that there was a pay phone across from the café at the edge of the park but now she was miles away from the park and that pay phone but there had to be another one around her somewhere. They were on every corner weren't they? Well not every corner but most right?

Finally she found a pay phone and fumbling with some left over change in the bottom of her purse then stuffed them into the coin slot in the phone and once she had put all her change into the phone with shaking fingers she pushed the numbers that corresponded with Tala's cell phone number.

--------

Tala looked down at the display on his phone that now held an unfamiliar number and Jess dancing around in the background. She was a funny girl and once she worked out how to use the video on his phone where ever she could she made the screen show pictures of her. Jess had told him he could change them if he wanted but he liked seeing she dancing around or singing at the top of her lungs.

"Hello?" Tala asked into the phone once he pushed the answer button. In the background on the other end he could hear traffic and quite a bit of noise.

"Tala?" Jess's voice came over the phone. Though sounding scared and upset Tala was relieved to hear her voice.

"Where are you?" Tala asked quickly.

"I- I don't know where I am. Tala come and get me please!" he could here the panic welling up in her voice and it gave him a rush of protective adrenalin.

"Okay Jess, calm down, just tell me what you can see and I'll find you. When you get off the phone stay where you are okay?"

"I can see a big building. There are a lot of children, all running around and playing and, and there is this noise it's like a grinding noise but I don't know where it is coming from." Jess was looking around from where she stood in the phone booth.

"Okay is there a sign or something like that or the name of a shop or something?" Tala wanted to know, it would make finding her easier if he knew where she was.

"Umm, where all the children are playing. They are behind a fence like a centre or something. There is a sign but I can't read it from here. Hang on and I'll go and take a look." Jess put the phone down on the bench beside the phone.

Just before Tala heard the phone hit the bench he began to yell into the phone. "Jess DON'T LEAVE THE PHONE! I THINK I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE JUST STAY HERE AND TALK TO ME!" but it was no good jess was already gone.

--------

Jess put the phone down on the bench before she swung open the door to the phone booth and headed down the path towards the sign so she could tell Tala where she was. Now that she had spoken to him and she knew he was on his way she felt better. Her tears had stopped flowing and she nearly felt like smiling but not quite.

South side youth centre. That was what the sign said. She had walked all the way across town.

Jess was on her way back to the pay phone to tell Tala where she was so she could go home. Home that her feel better just thinking about. All those familiar sounds and smells. Comfort.

"Oi, look at this little one. What a set of legs." Jess ignored the cat calls from the two men across from her.

--------

"SHIT!" Tala yelled into the interior of the car. He wished Jess hadn't put down the phone. He had a pretty good idea where she was and as long as he had good luck with the lights he could be there in five minutes. He threw his phone down on the passenger seat after putting it on speaker so he could hear when Jess came back on the like.

--------

The two men began to cross the street and headed towards Jess.

Once they crossed the street the two men began to circle Jess leering and making obscene and disgusting suggestions.

"Look at her walking around wiggling that arse."

"Yeah, look at it. The little slut is gaggin for it!"

It finally occurred to Jess that she might be in real trouble.

One of the men rubbed up against Jess in a disgusting manner that made her want to be sick. This was not going to happen to her again. Not ever again. Thoughts of what Tala and Kai had tuart her ran through her head but she was to scared to move. No all she could hope for was that Tala would show up before these men dragged her away.

--------

Tala strummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car trying to make the lights change quicker. He had guessed where Jess was and was hoping like hell that he was right. Even though Jess was eighteen he still worried about her when she was on her own. It was probably just brotherly concern but he had a bad feeling about where Jess was. But then I could also be that sixth sense he had when it came to her.

The light finally changed and Tala pushed the accelerator to the floor and sped across the intersection and towards where he thought Jess would be.

As he rounded the corner he caught sight of her standing with two men. It took him a moment but once he saw the way they were leering at her and when one of them grabbed her Tala sped up before he screeched to a holt beside them.

--------

Jess looked up when she heard the brakes screech beside her. Intense relief flooded through her at the sight of Tala as she pulled her arm free of one of her harassers.

"Let her go!" Tala didn't yell, if the men had any sense they would have realised that a quite calm man was a lot more dangerous than a man who was ranting and raving.

"What's she to you? Get in line and wait your turn."

"Look, just let her go. We can all walk away from this." Whilst Tala had been talking to the men Jess had tried to pull herself free from the men but their grip held tight even though their attention was on Tala.

Tala had crossed to where they stood and had positioned himself between Jess and one of the men. "I don't know what I'll be waiting in line for because neither of you are going to be doing anything to her." Tala squared off his shoulders. It had become apparent that they weren't going to let her go without a fight.

"Look at this mate, he wants a fight. Who does he think he was? Mike Tyson?"

"Nah mate he aint got a chance against us."

Neither man had a chance to react. Before they knew what had hit them Tala had punched the first man in front of him in the jaw before turning to the one holding Jess. He saw her wince as he tightened his grip on her wrist and it made her anger spike.

SMACK there was the sound of a nose breaking and as the man fell back onto the ground he dragged Jess with him. She fell a peculiar way on her elbow and she let out a scream as pain shot through her arm.

Tala rushed to where she had landed and pulled her to her feet. "Go to the car, I'll be there in a minute." Once he saw Jess was safely in the car she turned to the two men laying on the ground. They were beginning to stir but Tala didn't care. He administered two hard kicks to both men before he returned to the car and Jess. His little sister Jess.

"Lets go home."

When they arrived back at their house Kai's car was sitting in the driveway waiting for them but there was no Kai.

--------

Kai sat in the kitchen like always, waiting for them to come home. And when they walked into the kitchen Kai was surprised at the way jess looked. To put it bluntly she looked like shit!

"Jess go and have a bath, I'll bring you up a hot chocolate in a minute. I need to talk to Kai."

Jess nodded but before she left she gave Kai a small smile before she headed off to her bathroom.

Both boys watched her go and once she was out of site they turned to one another.

"Kai, I think you should come with us to France. Jess is going to need both of us to help her to get through this."

Kai looked at Tala for a moment before she voiced his question. "What made you change your mind? I thought you wanted some family time with her."

"When found her today there were two men with her." Tala put the jug on to boil for Jess's hot chocolate. "If I didn't get there when I did they would have raped her." He took the hot chocolate sachet from the box and tipped it into the mug.

Kai looked away from Tala's back. He felt incredibly guilty. If anything had happened to her it would have been he fault. He knew he shouldn't have let her go off on her own but she had told her not to follow her so what could he do? He had to respect her wishes.

"She doesn't seem to want anything to do with me. It's as of she just doesn't want me around." Kai sighed as he felt his heart hurt.

"She just smiled at you didn't she? She doesn't ignore you or anything like that she just needs space. She needs her faith restored with the male race, hell the entire human race to come to it. I can do most of it but she needs the kind of love that I can't give her as well. Stuff Mai she can rot in hell for all I care. Don't tell her you are going just meet us here in the morning. I want to go about eight." Tala stirred the boiling water into the powder before adding some milk. "I'll be back in a minute, I'll just take this up to her and tell her to pack her things."

Kai nodded as Tala left the room carrying the cup carefully in his left hand.

_Another one done._ _I hope you all enjoyed it. I just realised I have written 21 chapters TWENTY ONE! For me that is a huge thing for me. So I give me a pat on the back. Last time I checked I had 76 reviews so my next big mile stone is getting 100 reviews. So please review._

_I know also finally have my MSN working (Clap clap) if any of you want to talk to be about anything my user name is Mai the Maiden of Meyhem._

_Thanks for reading._

_Infinite x's and o's _

_The Perfect Oasis._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblades so none of the characters belong to me.

Last time-

"She just smiled at you didn't she? She doesn't ignore you or anything like that she just needs space. She needs her faith restored with the male race, hell the entire human race to come to it. I can do most of it but she needs the kind of love that I can't give her as well. Stuff Mai she can rot in hell for all I care. Don't tell her you are going just meet us here in the morning. I want to go about eight." Tala stirred the boiling water into the powder before adding some milk. "I'll be back in a minute, I'll just take this up to her and tell her to pack her things."

Kai nodded as Tala left the room carrying the cup carefully in his left hand.

--------

Chapter 22

--------

When Kai had arrived home last night he had a blazing row with Mai about him taking all the keys to _his _cars but he did not mention anything about going to France or about what he suspected she was up to behind everyone's back.

But now he sat on the plane beside Tala and he felt all his worries disappear the further he got away from Mai and home. He looked across Tala to where Jess sat looking out the window of her first class seat. She seemed better already though it could just be a show. According to Tala when he had told her she had taken it all in her stride. Even getting out of the bath to go and get packed before Tala had even finished telling her the plan for the next two weeks.

_Flash Back Tala's POV_

I walked up the stairs to Jess's bathroom to give her the hot chocolate I had made her for her nerves. I knock on the door and immediately was admitted into the interseptum of Jess's bathroom. I put the hot chocolate down on the shelf beside the bath and took a seat on the toilet once he lowered the lid.

"Mmmm, thanks." Jess said to me once she had picked up the drink from where I had placed it and taken a sip.

"I was thinking about going to France for a few weeks. What do you think?" Jess turned her full attention to me and gave me a funny look.

"By yourself?" she asked looking slightly hurt.

"No. I though seeing as you don't have school at the moment we could go to the Chalet for a week or two." Her face brightened.

"When do you want to go?"

"I've got three seats booked for tomorrow mornings flight." I told her. You could actually see her mind working 'only three seats?'

"Only three seat? Who is going?"

"It will be you and me of course and Kai as well. Mai had to go home earlier and it looks like she'll be gone for a while too. It's a bit of a bugger of me though. Kai says where she has gone cell phones don't work and the house doesn't have a phone." The lie slipped easily off his tongue even off it sounded a little patchy and far fetched.

"Why did she have to go?"

"I'm not entirely sure why, Kai didn't say but that won't stop us from having a good time." I watched the slightly depressed look wash away from her face before it was replaced with a huge grin that was completely contagious. Jess jumped out of the bath and threw herself at me soap sudds and all. I was frightened she was going to slip on the tile with her wet feet but she made it over to me without any trouble.

"You're the best Tala!" she yelled as she gave me a huge bear hug and then pulled away heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" At the moment she seemed to be missing a screw or two.

"To pack silly." She giggled.

"Jess." I threw a towel at her. "Take this with you, you might find you need it when you decide you want to get dressed." She shot me a look that conveyed the phrase 'My Bad' before she let out another giggle and headed out into her room.

_End of Flash Back_

Kai could only laugh when Tala told him what had happened minutes later when he re-entered the kitchen. It was so typically Jess that laughing was the only thing he could do.

They arranged to meet at Tala's place the following morning and would get a taxi to the air port to reduce the chances of theft on any of their cars before Kai left for the night and now here they were sitting on the plane on their way to France and hopefully normalcy or as close as it came.

Mai was irate. How dare they go off and leave her behind? What the bloody hell were they playing at? She had awoken to find Kai wasn't home but that wasn't anything unusual Kai was an early riser and was often over in the Volkov kitchen or sitting room by seven.

It was now ten thirty and there was no sign of him at school, or Tala. Neither of them were answering their cell phones and to add to it neither was Jess. Where the bloody hell were they and why the hell had they gone without her? They have no idea what Mai was doing behind their backs or so she thought.

As she walked down the hall in between classes Mai caught Hillary's eye and she was shot a funny look. Maybe Hillary though she knew where the boys were. Normally she did but not today at the moment there wasn't a lot she did know.

--------

"So tell me again Ray, why are we watching Mai? She's Kai cousin doesn't he trust her?" Ray shook his head. It wasn't that Max was stupid, far from it actually it was just the sugar that was coursing through his blood tended to get in the way of rational thought.

Ray had always been close friends with Jess considering they were in the same grade and because they had the same calm and caring nature they seemed to gravitate to one another in a platonic way. The two of them were very close friends. Even though they hadn't seen as much of each other as they used to at school before she started going out with Kai they often spoke to one another on MSN after school and often in to the wee hours of the morning.

But none of that had prepared him for the phone call that came out of the blue from Kai. He had trouble believing what Kai had told him but agreed to do as he was asked. It wasn't like he had to do anything immoral or illegal. All he had to do was watch what she did and who she talked to. That was all he had wanted, to know who she talked to.

"Because Kai wants us to watch her to see who she talks to?" Ray explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"But why?" Ray took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't angry with Max or frustrated he was just slightly miffed with the slightly younger boy especially considering he knew how smart Max really was.

"Because Kai thinks she is doing something to hurt Jess. Or planning to hurt Jess."

"But why?" Max asked again.

"We don't know why, that's why we're watching her Max. To find out!"

"I love it here sooooooo much!" Jess smiled as she pulled both Tala and Kai into a group hug. They had arrived at the Chalet and Jess was over the moon. Out of every place she had ever been in the world this place would have to be her favourite. Tala and Kai, though in a bear hug from Jess tried to keep a respectful distance between each other as they looked at one another and shock their heads this was the Jess they knew and loved. She may not be entirely back to normal but this trip was going to be a very good start.

--------

Annie smiled as she ran her hand over every surface in Tala's house. This place was beautiful and for the next few weeks the place would be all hers. Ever since she left her husband she had had this amazing light hearted feeling in her chest but then she had seen Jess. The feeling was still there but she was also angry. The feeling of inadequacy played through her but more often than not she managed to push them to the background. Feeling something wet press against her calf Annie looked down to see Jess's puppy Shadow pressing her nose against her. Smiling down at the five month old puppy Annie doubled over to pat the small sandy coloured animal.

"Ha, atleast you like me hey Shadow." Shadow wagged her tail vigorously smiling with the attention.

Kai, Jess and Tala say on one of the verandas of the chalet drinking lemonade and taking in the view. It was beautiful here and just sitting her calmed all of them. Across the meadow the first wild flowers dotted the hillside in bright spots of yellow, pink, blue and purple. The boys could see why the place had captured Jess's heart.

"So what do you want to do first?" Tala put down his empty class and turned his attention away from the hills and onto his baby sister.

Jess was quite for a moment before she realised someone was talking to her. "Ha?"

Tala smiled. "What do you want to do first?" Tala repeated. Kai sat quietly watching both his best friend and girlfriend interact. He liked doing that, just taking a step back and watching the world around him. You could often pick up subtle things about people that aren't usually picked up if you weren't looking. The way people acted when didn't think anyone was watching was the best way to judge. There was a saying that Kai took very seriously. 'Don't judge people on how they treat the superior bit how they treat the inferior.' If Kai judged everyone he knew by that standard a lot of the people he knew would be found wanting but the two people infront of him seemed to be the exception to the rule. Tala and Jess were the two finest people he knew. They were never cruel or unkind, they never judged people and always formed their own opinion of people without being influenced by others which were qualities that Kai greatly respected.

"Um, well I suppose I should get unpacked and then go to the shops to get some food. What do you plan on doing?" How that she was back in the real world Jess was interested in what was going on around her with the two boys.

"Well we will go and unpack and then we can go shopping with you if you like." Tala looked across at Kai for conformation. Kai nodded in agreement he had no problem doing things with Jess.

"But you hate shopping Tala. I'm sure you would rather do something here."

"No this trip is for you so we will do what you do." Tala told her smiling.

"Fine then. I'm going to go and unpack I should be ready to go in forty-five minutes." Jess stood and put her class back on the tray before carting it back into the kitchen.

--------

Five minutes later Jess heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she saw Kai walk down the hall past her room with his bags.

Jess stuck her head out of her door and called to Kai.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kai hadn't realised Jess had seen him and being watched wasn't on his mind so when she called out to him he jumped. Jess giggled at the look in his face.

"Arh, to the spare room down the hall?" Kai told her.

"Ha, arh, would you mind staying in her with me?" Jess was looking slightly nervous and it made Kai feel awful.

"Why would I mind? I just thought you might want your own space."

"No I don't want to be alone Kai. Please stay in my room."

There was no way that Kai would have been able to say no even if he wanted to. He began to walk back down the hall towards Jess and her room. Reaching her door Kai dipped his head and kissed her on the cheek. "Your wish is my command." Kai chuckled to himself as he saw a fait blush colour her sort cheeks.

_Yeah I know not a whole lot happened in that chappi and I'm sorry but it will get better I promise. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me._

_Please read and review. I have 81 reviews please review so that i have 100_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades bit I do own Jess and Riven.

Last time-

"No I don't want to be alone Kai. Please stay in my room."

There was no way that Kai would have been able to say no even if he wanted to. He began to walk back down the hall towards Jess and her room. Reaching her door Kai dipped his head and kissed her on the cheek. "Your wish is my command." Kai chuckled to himself as he saw a fait blush colour her sort cheeks.

--------

Chapter 23

--------

Jess sat alone with Kai after diner that night. The day had gone well for all of them but it had left Jess thinking about the real reason they were here. Thinking back over the past week she realised exactly why they were all here. This was because of her breakdown the other day. She had tried to get over what had happened to her and move on with her new life with Kai, Tala and Mai but something always brought her world crashing down around her just when she thought things were starting to look up. It had occurred to her that she may never get over it no matter how much she wanted to. Some events, hurts, cuts run too deep to ever be healed. So should she just accept the fact that the sick fucker was going to taint every aspect of her life no matter what she did? It would make everything easier if she accepted it but Jess wasn't a quitter that much she was sure off.

She looked across to where Kai sat beside her watching her from the corner of his eye. It made her feel guilty to see him tip toeing around her like if he touched her she would go crazy and need to be locked away for the rest of her life. No that wasn't what she wanted, she didn't know if Kai was 'The One' but as far as she was concerned he was for now and probably for ever if things continued the way they were. She didn't need him to be scared of her, she need him to touch her and make love to her to let her know that there were people out there who cared for he deeply and limitlessly. Jess needed Kai to heal her. He was part of her process anyway.

Jess leaned across the couch to where Kai sat and smiled up at him. Before Kai really had a chance to react to Jess's smile she had straddled his hips and pressed a longing kiss on his lips. Out of shock Kai pulled away, this obviously wasn't what he had been expecting. Looking into her eyes Kai saw the hurt that had been placed there by him, so many thought ran through his head in the few short seconds before he pressed his lips against her again in a hungry kiss.

_Kai's thoughts in list form because I'm to lazy to do a mental conversations at the moment._

What is she doing?

What if she thinks I don't want her any more?

What if she is doing this because she feels she has to?

What I go too far?

What if she thinks she has to please me?

What if she is doing this because she thinks that if she doesn't I will leave her?

They were only some of the thoughts running through Kai's head at light speed before he kissed Jess again.

--------

The next morning Tala found Jess sitting in the garden playing with a kitten that had wondered over from the chalet down the road. It was a lovely site for her brother to see her sitting there so calmly looking as though nothing had ever hurt her or would ever hurt her again and how Tala wished it to be true but deep down he knew it could not be true. There was always something lurking around the next corner to come out and get you when you least expected it. Tala felt his face contort into a snarl when he remembered the men who had tried to attack her when she had run away from Kai that day in the park. What would have happened to her if he hadn't worked out where she was, he dreaded to think of what might have happened to her. Jess was his life and if she wasn't, happy neither was he. It was that simple.

"I have a surprise for you." Tala told her as he picked the little kitten up off the ground and cradled it in his arms like a baby. Tala had always wanted a family and he finally thought he had found someone to spend the rest of his life with but like always she turned out to be a dud. Nothing more than a manipulative bitch, just like all the others. Granted he was too young to be thinking about settling down and starting a family but it didn't seem that way to him. He knew he had a lot to do before hand though, like choosing a career and getting a business going on his own without Jess as a partner. Yep that was a new job he could do. Make money away from Jess. Not that he wanted to push her away but he needed to start a life without her so that when Kai took her away he would atleast have something left.

"What's that?" Jess asked as she stood to stroke the kittens soft fluffy fur as it snuggled into Tala's chest.

"Seeing as we are in France I thought it might be an idea if Oliver came to stay with us for a few days and then considering that England is just over the Chanel we could go and see Robert when we are heading home. What do you think?" Tala looked at Jess waiting for an answer.

"I think it's a great idea. Have you already called him?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a couple of days, by the way where's Kai?"

"Oh he's still in bed asleep."

"Why's he still in bed? He's always the first one up." Tala watched a wicked smile cross Jess's face and spoke before she had the chance.

"Don't tell me I don't want to know." Jess just smiled and continued to pat the kitten in her brothers arms.

Riven sighed as she trudged up the hill to the Chalet owned by the rich kid. Just what she needed, some stuck up richy rich kid who thought he was king shit. She had seen it all before. She shock her head when she remembered that once upon a time she would have been considered one of them.

Flicking through the songs on her mp3 player as she got closer to the chalet and began to feel sorry for herself, a rare indulgence that she hadn't allowed herself to do for so long.

_(A/N:this isn't a flash back it is just part of Riven's past that fills in the blanks to who she got where she is now.)_

Life to the ten year old Riven could only be described as crap, shit and hellish all rolled into on, with her young mind, though smart couldn't come up with a word bad enough to describe what she was living.

Riven was brought up in a house with too much money for it's own good. Her parents were from old money which, meant that neither of her parents had had to work for anything in their entire lives. Everything was laid out for them on a silver platter. They had been puppets really, doing what every their patents wanted. They wanted a grandchild and they got the monumental disappointment that was Riven. Thinking back Riven supposed she didn't really get the chance to be a disappointment to her grandparents. All four of then had died before she developed in to the family disgrace. That was how her mother referred to her. 'The disgrace' for the first maybe eleven years that had hurt but after that she didn't care anymore.

Riven had tried to talk to her friends at her school, or people who she thought were friends. Everyone turned out to be a back stabber given half the chance. She had confided in one friend about her problems at home after returning to school from a holiday brake. The reaction was not one that she had suspected to get. There was no compassion like she had shown towards her friend when she was in need. No all she got was judgement and to a further extent misfortune which, the girl turned around to suit herself and how her daddy wouldn't buy her a new pony. Boo fucking hoo!

After eight years of having a drunken mother waking her up in the middle of the night screaming at her that she was useless got old after a while. It didn't matter what she did to try to please her, she was a drunk and according to her Riven was useless because she was the wrong gender. Something that infact had nothing to do with her. She didn't chose what gender she was to be. No if anyone it was her mothers fault she was the one who had failed to produce and heir. Riven had already decide what she was going to do when she inherited all that was coming her way. She didn't want one sent of it. She was going to give it to a, or many charities.

Then when she reached the age of sixteen she left the home where her father ignored her and a mother who she wished would ignore her dwelled. She took the first steps out into the big bad world all on her own and Riven had never looked back. Things could only get better and that is exactly what happened for her.

Riven had worked for an old couple helping out around their farm further down the hill for her keep and board. They were a lovely old couple who had taken her in without a hesitation when the old man Jim had come across her in the local market looking for work with the stall holders. Now she still lived with them but she had taken over Clare's job as cleaning lady to the valley when her arthritis got that bad she found it had to get out of bed some day. Now here she was. Eighteen and a half, walking up the hill to see if the people she hated were happy with her cleaning efforts.

_­_

_End of whatever you want to call the last section._

What greeted Riven on the other side of the door when it was opened was not at all what she had been expecting.

"Ah, come in?" greeted a tall red head with bright blue eyes. This guy was not French, it she guessed she would say Russian going on the pail skin but then the hair wasn't really right for that race. Meh, who cared anyway.

"Clare sent me to see if you were happy with the cleaning." She felt a small smile tug at the pail lips in form of a greeting and she wished she didn't smile.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping to see Clare. She is such a nice lady and my sister really loves her.

Riven mentally smacked her head against the wall as she stepped into the house. She couldn't really say no knowing that he knew Clare and he had taken a step back into the place to let her through.

"Oi Jess, there is someone here." He yelled through the chalet. Then turned to face her again. "I'm Tala by the way." He stuck out his hand offering a greeting.

Riven looked at he hand for a moment as if expecting it to mock her before she decided to take it.

"The names Riven. It's nice to meet you."

_There you go everyone. Will riven Become Tala's new girlfriend? Hmm I don't know really know. And just incase any of you are wondering this is the Riven from my other story I had on the net before. I don't even remember the name of it. It was deleted a while back but yes if you were wondering it's the sane Riven._

_Please Review._

_Infinite x's and o's _

_The Perfect Oasis_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblades.

Last time-

"Clare sent me to see if you were happy with the cleaning." She felt a small smile tug at the pail lips in form of a greeting and she wished she didn't smile.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping to see Clare. She is such a nice lady and my sister really loves her.

Riven mentally smacked her head against the wall as she stepped into the house. She couldn't really say no knowing that he knew Clare and he had taken a step back into the place to let her through.

"Oi Jess, there is someone here." He yelled through the chalet. Then turned to face her again. "I'm Tala by the way." He stuck out his hand offering a greeting.

Riven looked at he hand for a moment as if expecting it to mock her before she decided to take it.

"The names Riven. It's nice to meet you."

--------

Chapter 24

-------

A/N this is my Riven profile that I promised one of my reviewers.

Name: Riven Anna Lee Lord

Age: 18

Birthday: 11 of April 1987

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Eye Colour: Bright Blue

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Length: Dead straight and comes down to her waist.

Over all appearance: Riven is not what you would call a plain girl. She is very attractive and has curves in all the right places. If she bothered to use her body she could get anything she wanted from any man in the world but Riven hides herself under loose clothing that leaves just about everything to the imagination.

--------

Riven looked at Jess as she bounced into the room holding a kitten. Gee, perky much? Riven thought but the scolded herself for judging so quickly.

"Hi. I'm Jessica." Jess walked across to Riven after putting down the kitten and extended her hand.

Riven looked at Jess with a puzzled look as though she didn't know what to do with the proffered hand but in reality she was trying to read Jess. No one was as happy as this girl portrayed herself to be. After a few moments Riven decided that Jess was a cheerleader and a total bitch before she shock the offered hand.

"Riven." The two let go of each others hand then looked around the room as if needing to find an escape route.

Jess's eyes landed on the kitten and grabbed the kitten of the floor and gestured to it. "Do you know who the kitten belonged to? I found her in the yard this morning." Riven shock her head with her mouth slightly open. She didn't know why but this Jess girl had her at a complete loss.

Before Jess had the change to talk again Riven turned back to Tala who was watching the scene with a small smile on his face. "Ah….. is there anything you want done or is everything fine? Would you like me to come by while you are here and clean?" Riven looked into Tala's bright blue eyes and felt a shudder run through her.

"Ah, not at the moment but there might be something later." Tala told her looking her up and down.

"Okay, well you know where to find me." Riven said before she turned towards the door.

"Tala. There is no way you are going to get her back up here!" Jess glared at him.

"What, why not?" Riven turned to watch the argument that was about to happen.

"Because there is no way in hell you are going to get Riven up here to clean while there are three able bodied people staying in this house so you can was a few bloody dishes!" Tala's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish and for some reason Riven felt the need to defend the red head that she didn't know from a bar of soap.

"Really, I don't mind." Riven told Jess trying to ease the tension.

"No. you shouldn't have to do work for us if we can do it ourselves. We don't have a maid at home and we will not have one now! Come on I'll walk you back down to Clare's."

Riven looked around, slightly lost as Jess lead her out the front door of the chalet and down the hill towards the road.

"So," Jess stopped once they reached the road. "Just ignore Tala he can be a bit of a prat sometimes." Jess smiled.

"Jessica, it's my job to clean peoples houses for Clare. Besides I need the money." Riven realised the only reason Jess went off at Tala was because she thought Tala wasn't showing her respect and she was grateful for that. It also occurred to her that Jess wasn't the bimbo she had firth thought.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I should have realised." Jess was doing some quick thinking. "Um, how about when you have some time to spare you and I can go into town. I only really know where the supermarket is but I would like to know the town better so instead of cleaning for us you could be my tour guide?" Jess looked hopeful.

"I don't know, I have a lot to do." Riven tried to get out of it.

"Please? Besides it will be fun and I will need a girl to talk to after spending time with Tala and Kai."

Riven let her curiosity creep up on her. "Kai?" She had only seen one other person at the house but that didn't mean there wasn't another.

"Oh right, Kai is Tala's best friend and my boyfriend." Jess told her as she continued to walk down the hill towards Clare's house.

"Oh okay." The two girls continued down the hill in silence, both enjoying the fell of the warm sun on their skin. Spring truly was the most beautiful time of the year.

Tala looked around the now empty room. What the hell had just happened in here? He didn't understand or have an answer so decided to move on to another thought. As his mind always seemed to do over the past few days it returned to Mai and what she was doing and then to what Kai had asked Ray to do. There was still no word form them so he decided to go and check the mail as there was no other way they could get in contact.

When Tala got to the mail box it was empty apart from a notice for a local dance to be held in one week at the old hall on top of the hill. Just what he need, a dance. And he had no one to go with. But then that Riven wasn't had looking at all even though he couldn't really tell under all the baggy cloths the woman wore. Then Tala caught his thoughts and shock his head. There was no way in hell he was going to get involved with another female for quite a while. After all what was the point of inviting trouble straight into your home.

As Tala walked back up the path through the wild flowers thoughts of becoming celibate played through his mind but he shock it away. 'Nah!' that would just be stupid to deprive the female race of this fine specimen of man so maybe just waiting a while before getting back in the game was the way to tackle the matter.

_A/N okay everyone I hope you all enjoyed that even though it was complete crap. I'm going to wind this fic up in the next few chapters so if there is anything you want to happen just let me know and I will do my best to put it in for you. _

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

Last time- When Tala got to the mail box it was empty apart from a notice for a local dance to be held in one week at the old hall on top of the hill. Just what he need, a dance. And he had no one to go with. But then that Riven wasn't had looking at all even though he couldn't really tell under all the baggy cloths the woman wore. Then Tala caught his thoughts and shock his head. There was no way in hell he was going to get involved with another female for quite a while. After all what was the point of inviting trouble straight into your home.

As Tala walked back up the path through the wild flowers thoughts of becoming celibate played through his mind but he shock it away. 'Nah!' that would just be stupid to deprive the female race of this fine specimen of man so maybe just waiting a while before getting back in the game was the way to tackle the matter.

--------

Chapter 25

--------

Riven was surprised at how well she seemed to be getting along with Jess. The girl wasn't what she seemed. Sure she had the bright bubbly persona but then when you got to know her better a more in-depth person come out. What Riven did find interesting however, was the relationship between Kai and Jess. It was obvious Kai was in love with her and visa versa but in her opinion they were so different. But then the old saying opposites attract seemed true enough with these two. Jess had told her a lot about when she had first gone out with Kai and that it was to help him and then they had both realised that they liked each other and things had progressed from there. She had also been told about how Jess ran away to her friend Enrique's home in Italy when she had a problem and how it had caused Tala so much worry. Now that she knew some of the background information Tala didn't seem all that bed of a guy but she still didn't want to be best buddies with him, come to think of it she didn't really want to be around him but her genuine hate for the guy had dissipated the more Jess spoke about her older brother. Jess had also explained why Tala had been blunt with her when she had come to the house so against her better judgement, Riven began to develop a respect for Tala.

"So are you going to the dance this weekend?" Jess broke Riven out of her train of thought.

"No, I never go." Riven informed her as she plucked at the sleeve of her sweater. The weather was warming up but the mornings were still cold. In an hour or so I would be warm enough to take it off and get on with the rest of the day.

"Oh, why not?" Jess asked.

"Have you seen the guys around here? Besides it's not my thing.

"That bad ha? Hmm I think I know the answer to that problem." She told Riven. "TALA can you please come here?" Jess made the last part sound so innocent there was no way Tala would be able to resist the call of his baby sister. The look on Riven's face was pure and unadulterated panic. The last thing she wanted to do was go to the dance with Tala. Just because she respected him didn't mean she had to like him or want to spend a moment of her time with him.

Tala appeared at the patio doorway. "You called?" Tala had been in the living room with Kai and Oliver playing the PS2.

"Will you go to the dance with Riven?" the one thing that Riven could be grateful for was that Tala did look as bad as she felt about the idea. He looked from Riven to Jess then back to Riven, blinked several times before nodding and returning to the living room.

Riven rounded on Jess. "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing? Now he is going to think I like him or something." Riven hissed at Jess as she sat serenely sipping her glass of water.

"Don't you?" Riven blushed before diverting her eyes.

--------

Riven gave her self several mental head slaps as she walked back down the hill to Clare's house later that morning. She couldn't believe she was going to the dance with Tala but the thing that really got her was that she had blushed when Jess had asked if she liked Tala. There was no way she liked Tala there was just no way, it was that simple.

--------

Later that day.

--------

Jess walked into the living room after she had had a shower. Tala and Oliver were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Kai sat on the floor still playing the game the boys had been playing earlier.

"What' cha doing?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Playing Tekken, I only have two more fights to finish then Law is done with." Kai told her.

Jess nodded before she walked infront of the TV and dropped down to her knees infront of Kai. It was obvious that it annoyed Kai but he wasn't going to say so. He leaned to the left to look around her at the screen but Jess moved with him.

"Jess, this isn't a good time." Kai said as he moved to the right to try and get a look at the screen and see if he was still winning.

"Pause it!" Jess told him as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers and pushing Kai down onto the floor.

Kai threw the controller out of the way before wrapping his arms around Jess's slender waist and pulled her as close as he could get her. He noted that she had washed her hair. It was still slightly damp and he could still smell her conditioner. He loved the smell of that conditioner. Jess's hands entwined in his hair and one of his slid up her back and cupped the back of her neck. Kai tilted his head to the right so he could deepen the kiss and let out a soft moan as Jess pressed her hips further into his. Kai pulled away with a groan.

"Don't do that." Kai told her. "What, this?" Jess joked as he ground her hips into his again. Kai let out another low groan. He was getting seriously turned on.

"It's too early to go to bed so for my sake stop moving!" Kai hissed. Jess looked slightly disappointed but obliged. After a moment she slid off Kai and walked silkily to the door. When she reached the frame she turned to face Kai. She gave him a soft knowing smile before she finally left the room.

Kai rested his head on the floor once more and let out a deep breath. Why did he have the feeling he had just been manipulated?

"JESS, HERE NOW!" Jess came trotting back into the room. Here eyes landed on Kai and she gave him a curious look.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What was all," he gestured at himself. "that for?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought it would be nice of we spent some time together. We haven't done that much lately with me being kicked out of school and then running away from you in the park." She trailed off as a shadow came across the doorway and Tala stepped into the room. Obviously not knowing what was going on in the room he announced his message.

"Dinner's ready." He told both of them.

Jess shot Tala a glare. "I'm not hungry." She told him before she left the room.

Tala looked down at Kai where he still lay on the floor. "What was that all about?" he enquired.

"I just fucked up big time." Kai shook his head before he stood and looked after Jess. "Do you think I should go after her?" Kai asked Tala.

"Nah, just let her go for a bit, go and talk to her after dinner. Besides she's pissed at me not you." Tala told him before heading to the dinning room where Oliver was setting plates at the Table. Kai at his heals.

--------

The boys had an enjoyable dinner talking about things they had been up to and genuinely catching up. Tala told them about Jess volunteering him to take Riven to the dance that weekend. Oliver told them that he was planning on opening a bar and nightclub as well as keeping his restaurant and that he was thinking of offering Jess the managers' position if she wanted it or any job on the staff. Tala thought that it was a good idea considering that Jess may not go back to school but he didn't like the idea of her moving to France permanently. When he went to collage he wouldn't have a chance to see her and that didn't sit well.

--------

The stars were bright in the midnight blue sky as Jess walked up the hill to the old hall where the dance would be held. She flicked the lighter that was concealed in her pocket. A while ago Mai had started smoking on the quite, Jess had flirted with it for a while but the jury was still out on wether or not she actually wanted to smoke. She sat down on the steps that lead to the front door of the hall and leaned back against the railing. Reaching down into the pocket of her jumper Jess pulled out the cigarette packet and stared at it before opening the lid and pulled out a cigarette, rolling the butt between her thumb and fore finger. Jess let out a sigh as she considered her options. 1 she could become a smoker and die of lung cancer or 2 she could just not smoke the cigarette. Which one to choose?

Without even realising what she was doing, Jess snapped the cigarette. Tobacco spilled out of the new opening and fluttered onto the ground where it landed like a lite sprinkling of snow. Grabbing the rest of the cigarettes Jess did the same thing to them one at a time until the packet was empty.

"What about the lighter?" Jess dropped the packet in shock. Turning around she saw Kai standing at the bottom on the stairs looking up at her with a placid look on his face.

"You're no angry with me?" Jess questioned.

"Why would I be angry? It's your body you can do what ever you want to it, besides it looks like you've made the right decision." Jess let out a whoosh of air, Kai wasn't angry and she wasn't going to get yelled at. It was a win, win situation.

"Have you ever smoked?" Jess asked Kai as she tossed him her Zippo lighter. Kai caught the lighter without any problems and flipped it open. The flame lit up the surrounding area with a soft yellow glow.

"A long time ago." Kai told her. Kai stretched out his arm, offering Jess his hand. Jess took the proffered hand and let Kai pull her to her feet.

"Why did you stop?" Jess asked one she was level with him.

"The girl I loved told me it was a stupid and disgusting thing to do, so I stopped." Jess stopped walking.

"Who?" She felt sick in the bottom of her stomach. She just knew Kai was going to say Hillary and when he did her heart was going to break.

"Don't you remember?" Kai asked. Jess just looked at him blankly.

"Just after you and Tala moved here you caught me smoking outside school. Don't you remember? You got fair up me!" Jess scanned her memory for what Kai was talking about. When it clicked she smiled.

"I remember now, that was back when you were going through your rogue phase. Mind you, you didn't ever really get over it properly. Wait, you liked me back then?" Kai put his arm around Jess's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah I did but then I convinced myself that I didn't like you because I knew Tala would have a massive problem with it. Anyway it's not my fault I don't like people and besides, the way I see it I have all the people in my life I need." Kai pulled Jess even closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "C'mon lets go back." Kai and Jess walked back down the hill hand in hand, both feeling very content with what there relationship was and where it was going.

_And there you have it, another chappi down. I thank you for your timme and I hope at you all enjoyed this chappi. Please Review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do mot own beyblades.

Last time-

"I remember now, that was back when you were going through your rogue phase. Mind you, you didn't ever really get over it properly. Wait, you liked me back then?" Kai put his arm around Jess's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah I did but then I convinced myself that I didn't like you because I knew Tala would have a massive problem with it. Anyway it's not my fault I don't like people and besides, the way I see it I have all the people in my life I need." Kai pulled Jess even closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "C'mon lets go back." Kai and Jess walked back down the hill hand in hand, both feeling very content with what there relationship was and where it was going.

--------

Chapter 26

--------

Jess tossed and turned. Once again her dreams were dogged with nightmares of her past, there was nothing she could do to get rid of the dreams and she expected they would plague her for the rest of her life.

Sitting up, Jess rubbed her eyes and looked down at the sleeping form of Kai beside her. He was so good to her and he cared so much. Jess let out a soft sigh mixed with a yawn before she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers while she reached for her dressing gown the traipsed out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Jess put a mug of milk into the microwave to heat up while she got the Milo out of the pantry. A few minutes later Jess was snuggled down on the couch infront of the TV while she flipped through the channels. It was surprising how little there was on at three in three morning. Giving up on spending the next four or so hours infront of the TV Jess finished her Milo and returned the empty mug the kitchen before she headed up stairs but at the landing she stopped. She felt slightly uneasy about going back to bed. Looking around trying to figure out what to do Jess headed down the hall to where Tala's room was. She pushed open the door, there he was sleeping soundly like a baby. Jess walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Tala" Jess whispered as she poked Tala in the cheek using her old means of waking her brother.

Tala didn't stir.

"Tala?" Jess poked a little harder. Tala grumbled something incoherent before rolling away from her and rubbing his cheek.

"Tala." Jess gave him a shove. "Wha?" Tala demanded as he rolled over just missing Jess with his out flung arm.

"Tala." Jess hissed at her brother.

"Wha, Jess. Are you alright?" Tala asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" She wanted to know.

"Has Kai done something." Tala looked around now fully awake. If Kai had done something to Jess she didn't like he was going to go and kill him where he lay best friend or not.

"No. nothing like that I just wanted to sleep here." Jess told her brother.

""Yeah you can sleep here." Tala let out a groan as he moved over onto the cold sheets so Jess could climb in next to him.

"What are you doing up at this hour anyway?" Tala wanted to know as he adjusted the cold pillow that was now under his head.

"I had another bad dream." She told him as she snuggled down into his warm spot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, not really. I'd rather forget about it." Jess sighed.

"One day we will have to talk about it Jess."

"Yes, but not now."

The following morning Kai woke to find the bed empty apart from himself. He rolled over to look at the clock 5:23, true Jess was an early riser but not this early. Kai rubbed his eyes and contemplated going back to sleep. For some reason he couldn't explain he felt incredibly tired. His eyes felt heavy as he sat up in bed before stretching his arms above his head. Kai let out a soft sigh as the stiffness in arms and shoulders eased as his muscles loosened. As the sheets fell away from his bare chest a shiver ran down Kai's spine. He knew that Jess had had a bad dream the previous night but he also knew that Jess didn't like to talk about them so when she went to get out of bed he hadn't stopped her.

--------

"Aren't you ready yet?" Jess was waiting for Riven to finish getting ready so that they could go into town to find a dress for the dance.

Riven let out a disgusted noise from behind the door before she came out. Jess radiated happiness and some times it was just too much for Riven to take. "Yeah I'm ready." Riven walked pasty Jess and out of Clare's cottage to where Jess had parked Tala's rental car.

When Riven settled into the soft leather seat of the Jaguar she let out a whoosh of air, when she closed her eyes she remembered a time when her family had been a family not a minority.

Jess looked across at Riven snorting slightly at the look on her friends face. "Do you want me to leave the two of you alone?" Riven's eyes snapped open and looked at Jess. "No it's fine we can go." Jess started the car, letting it idle for a minute before she reversed out of the drive way. She didn't know why she had to do it but Tala had told her to let the car idle for a minute before she drove it. Tala did the same thing when he drove the car so there must be a reason cause Tala knew quite a lot about cars and mechanics.

--------

When the two girls got to the dress store Riven felt slightly uneasy, the place looked expensive and she didn't have the money anymore to buy the clothes in the store before her.

"Don't worry about it Riv, I got this one." Jess smiled at Riven. She had known she wouldn't be able to afford a dress but both Kai and Tala had money to throw away. Jess pulled out a two credit cards. "Pick one." Riven looked at Jess as if she had lost her sanity. Jess let out a dramatic sigh. "Just pick one will you?" Riven looked at the cards and selected a Gold Visa card. Jess's face broke into a wide smile. "How sweet Tala is buying your dress." Riven just shook her head before she turned away from Jess so the colour on her cheeks wouldn't be seen.

_(Back ground information.- When Tala and Jess's parents died being the only and oldest male Tala inherited his family fortune. Because everything went to Tala including his parents company his aunt and uncle didn't get any money for looking after both Tala and Jess. When Tala turned 18 he regained control over his company from its CEOs. Tala now owns a multi million dollar company, a house in France, Japan, America and Australia along with a collection of cars. _

_Kai pretty much has the same deal as Tala but Kai liquidated his company when he took control over it and now owns an advertising agency though he appointed someone to run it for him while he is at school.)_

Riven looked at all the dresses lining the wall and felt slightly sick. Dresses weren't really her forte, actually they weren't her thing at all. She hadn't worn a dress since she left home, so many years ago. Jess appeared beside her at the same time as the sales assistant appeared infront of her. Riven hated sales assistants in stores like these, they always made her feel like she shouldn't be in the store.

"How may I help you girls?" the woman asked in a over the top French accent.

"We are here to look at dresses for a dance." Jess gave the woman a forced smile. The woman turned away to find some dresses to show the girls. "Don't worry about her what you have to remember is she only works here, she couldn't afford something from here if she saved her pay checks for a month." Riven gave a small laugh, the sales assistant was in the same boat as her.

"Look it's her job to make you feel little, she's just pissed that you can afford this stuff and she can't. Kai taught me that. I used to be like you." Jess guided Riven to the seats in the middle of the floor. "But I can't afford this place Jess." Riven hissed across at the slightly younger girl.

"You are holding a credit card that had no limit, enjoy it!"

Oliver had had to go home unexpectedly so that only left Tala and Kai in the chalet. "So when are you going to ask her?" Tala gave Kai an expectant look.

"Ah." Kai hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Asking Jess to marry you?" Tala wanted Jess to be happy but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to marry Kai. Letting go of Jess was going to take a lot from Tala and he wasn't ready to do it besides Jess was still a kid maybe after Kai asks her he should have a talk to her.

"I was going to ask her before the dance, when she is all dressed and ready to go. I was going to take her aside before we leave to ask her." The dance was tomorrow so Kai was starting to get slightly apprehensive with the nearing quest.

"That soon?" Tala wanted to know.

"This isn't something new Tala, I asked you if I could propose to her before Christmas."

"I know, I'm just not ready to let her go yet." It was the first time Tala had voiced his feeling towards the idea of giving Jess away.

"Tala I'm not taking Jess away from you. I don't want to get married before Jess has finished collage and what ever else she wants to do. We are both to young to get married but being engaged is a commitment that I want to share with Jess." Kai told him.

"And what if she says no?"

"I don't know." Kai admitted.

Mai moped around Kai's house all on her own. She knew that she wasn't meant to like Jess but the girl was company which was more that she had now. Mai hated being alone, it gave her time to reflect on some of her less savoury actions. She didn't feel guilty, why would she? But the feeling in the bottom of her stomach told her that what she was doing was wrong. She didn't care though, nothing good had ever happened to Mai so why should any one else be happy? That was the way Mai saw things.

The house seemed so dull without anyone else in it. Kai had given the cleaning lady a paid vacation so Mai didn't even have her to talk to to ease the loneliness. There was always Hillary, AA and Kate but they always wanted to bitch about one or another of their problems, they very seldom had fun. Not like Jess, Kai and Tala.

She would never admit it but she did miss them. Life without them was dull and boring, she never laughed anymore and that was depressing. These were meant to be the best years of her life and here she was spending them wrecking someone's life.

By now Mai had worked out that the boys had probably figured out what she had been doing which would explain why they had gone, taken Jess and not told her they were going. She doubted very much that Jess would know what was going on. The boys had probably fed her some stupid lie and Jess would have just lapped it up. She was always willing to believe anything that Tala and Kai told her. Jess to her seemed completely gullible. But that didn't change the fact that she missed them.

After a while Riven settled down in the dress store and even started to enjoy looking for hers and Jess's dresses for the dance. One of the reasons she enjoyed it so much was she didn't have to try the cloths on herself, they had models to do that. Jess had started playing with the sales assistant and Riven often had to smother her laughter at some of the things she made them do. Kai was right after all. They couldn't afford anything in this store if they worked for a month none stop so that made her feel better. Not that she enjoyed belittling people but these women were not very nice people so in her mind they deserved it.

--------

After several hours Jess and Riven had decided on their dresses after making the models try on every dress in the store several time each.

Once they left the store and were settled in the car once more Jess insisted on going to a café for a cup of coffee. Granted they were already awash from coffee and tea that they were served whilst viewing dresses, Jess had had so much fun with Riven she didn't want the trip to end.

"Jess if I drink any more coffee I'm going to pop." Riven's slight French accent made the sentence sound slightly amusing and the idea of Riven actually popping from drinking coffee made her smile. Though at times her accent made Jess laugh, she did love it. It made Riven sound sophisticated and elegant and Jess wished she sounded the same way. Jess was eloquent and very seldom used slang but she wished she had a fancy accent, Mai even had one after spending several years in London at boarding school. Jess knew she was intelligent but it didn't stop her from regarding herself as simple. Everything she ever wanted to do was always over shadowed by the feeling that she wasn't good enough but with the support of Tala she had always been able to accomplish what she set out to do.

--------

Jess and Riven sat outside the café on the patio eating a collection of sandwiches and cakes trying to soak up some of the coffee. Both had had to make several trips top the bathroom due to the excess fluid in their systems. They had set off for town early so neither had had breakfast.

"So are you happy with your dress?" Jess had seen the way Riven had looked at some of the dresses and she did have the same reaction but she did like some of them. Riven who never wore dresses had found the whole thing slightly disconcerting.

Riven had decided on a floor length black evening dress. The dress had a slight medi evil feel, the top of the dress was set in a stiff corset that came down just below her waist and was dressed with black beading. The skirt flowed down to sweep the ground where it draped heavily around her feet with a slight train so that the skirt trailed behind her slightly when she walked.

"Yeah I love it, actually it was the only one I liked." Jess smiled, she was glad Riven was pleased with her dress and she had a sneaking suspicion Tala would like the dress as well.

Jess's dress was a silk autumn gold halter V neck floor length dress with no back. Against her ivory skin the dress looked like spun gold add in her blonde hair and it was a stunning picture. Riven had actually spotted the dress and told Jess that that was the dress she should wear and when she tried it on she agreed readily, it was a beautiful thing and once again she was going to turn heads.

Once they had finished the cake and sandwiches Jess suggested it was time to go and look at shoes to go with their dresses.

Riven offered up a silent prayer hoping that the shopping would be over soon. She wasn't in the slightest way religiously inclined but anything was worth a try.

_There you all go. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Ah stupid Mai is feeling sorry for her self, I think she deserves everything she gets after all she did do a very low thing/things but more of that is yet to come in future chapters. Somewhere in the next for because I'm aiming to finish this fic after chapter 30. I have put the part of my life that this fic relates to behind me and I am mow ready to move on, this is my final loose string._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblades.

Last time-

Once they had finished the cake and sandwiches Jess suggested it was time to go and look at shoes to go with their dresses.

Riven offered up a silent prayer hoping that the shopping would be over soon. She wasn't in the slightest way religiously inclined but anything was worth a try.

--------

Chapter 27

--------

Kai paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Jess to come down for the dance the ring weighing heavily in his pocket. The door bell rang breaking Kai's trance. He strode to the door and yanked it open and stepped back so Riven could come inside. "Tala is in the sitting room." Kai told her before he went back to the bottom of the stairs.

Riven, like Kai was a person of few words with people she didn't know very well so she just nodded and headed to the room Kai had indicated.

--------

Tala looked up from the book he was reading when he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. A moment later Riven appeared in the doorway. He let out a slow breath as he took in her dress, hair and make-up. Though the latter was at a minimum she still looked stunning. Not so long ago Tala had though he would never find anyone more beautiful that Mai but when his eyes connected with Riven's he started to question his thought. "Would you like a drink." Tala was out of his seat and moving to the bar to try and cover the fact that he had just been staring at Riven.

"Yes please." Riven took a seat on the edge of a soft couch and had to lean forward slightly to stop herself from being sucked back into the cushions. Tala handed her a glass of red wine before sitting across from her on another seat. Riven watched Tala's eyes roam around the room, looking at everything except her. "So what's the matter with Kai, when I came in he seemed kind of tense?" Tala's eyes finally rested on Riven. "He's going to ask Jess to marry him."

"You don't sound too pleased about the whole thing." Riven sipped her wine while waiting for Tala's response.

"It's not that I'm not pleased it's just they've only been going out for seven months, but I suppose if she is going to marry anyone I would want it to be Kai after all he is my best mate but still…" Tala trailed off. "You don't want to let her go." Riven finished for him. Tala looked shocked that she had gotten what he was trying to but couldn't quite to say. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Tala set his glass of wine down on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch. He studied Riven to try and work out how this girl seemed to know him so well even though they had never really spent any time together.

Riven allowed Tala a small soft smile. "I think it's lovely that you are so protective of Jess, let me guess though. No one will ever be good enough for Jess in your eyes right? I've never had anyone be protective of me." She added in a quite voice.

Once again Riven had made him feel uncomfortable. He could have responded to the first part of the sentence but he could ignore the last part either. Riven looked down at her hands clasped around the wine glass. She knew she shouldn't have said what she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that it just slipped out." Riven looked across at Tala again. He was studding her with a slight frown that didn't reach his eyes. It almost looked forced. Riven gave another small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips giving them a soft pout. Tala watched this and felt his frown disappear.

--------

Kai herd a soft click and a second later Jess appeared at the top of the stairs._(AN- I'm not going to describe the dress cause I did that in the last chapter and I really don't feel like going in to it again so if you don't remember just check back.)_ Kai smiled, if not a little nervously up at Jess as she started down the stairs. When she reached the bottom Kai took her hand and placed a gentile kiss on her cheek. "You look very beautiful." Kai told her as he tugger her towards the patio at the side of the house. Jess let out a small laugh wondering where they were going but decided not to question him.

--------

Jess looked up at Kai with quizzical eyes, what could he possibly be up to? Kai took a step towards Jess and puller her to him. "You know I love you don't you?" Kai withdrew slightly so that he look down into her eyes.

A soft smile spread across Jess's face. "I course I know you love me. I love you too. Kai what is this about?" Jess was getting a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was this about? Was this Kai's way of breaking up with her? Before her eyes Kai dropped down on one knee and took Jess's hand. "Kai what are you doing? Get up you'll ruin your suite." Jess pulled on Kai's hand trying to get him on his feet again.

"Jess." Kai gave her hand a slight squeeze to get her attention. "Look at me Jess." Jess stopped trying to get Kai to his feet. There was another squeeze on her hand and she finally looked down into Kai's crimson eyes.

"Jessica Leanne Valkov, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Jess stopped breathing and gaped at Kai. She was in so much shock that she didn't see Kai pull the ring out of his pocket.

"Jess, are you okay?" Jess stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding her head. "Are you going to breath?" Kai had noticed that she wasn't breathing and was staring to worry. She wasn't changing colour yet but he would be happier if he knew she was breathing.

Jess nodded her head again. "Kai stand up." Kai looked up at Jess. Her face gave nothing away and a sinking feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. She was going to say no, he knew it.

--------

'God what the hell was taking so long?' Tala was sick of waiting, his life was about to change and he wanted to know if it was for better or worse. The irony wasn't lost on him. Riven sat on the couch across from him waiting calmly. He didn't understand how she could sit there, so calm, like nothing was going on. 'Ah fuck it.' Tala stood and stormed out the door, his feet were heavy on the floor as he pounded across the hall and out to the veranda.

He stood listening quietly at the door, why he bothered he wasn't sure, after all the noise he had made Tala would be surprised if they hadn't heard him in Paris.

"For fucks sake what's the answer?"

--------

We were lovers once

Long ago

Walking through cold city street

Like lovers do

Stopped inside a market

Kissed behind a stall

Mai had been doing some serious thinking over the past few days. things weren't going the way she had planned infact everything she had planed had either crumbled at her feet or just fallen flat on it's face. There was nothing she could do now and there was no end that Mai could see. Hillary, AA and Kate weren't the people she believed they were and no Mai really wished she stabbed her cousin, boyfriend and kind of best friend in the back. Now in hindsight the reason behind her actions seemed very stupid and what made it worse was there was no real sense to the theory behind their evil plan besides mad jealously and bitterness on the girls part. Why had she done it? She had gambled everything she had and she had lost the bet, she was all alone, her family were miles away in another town on the other side of the country. She used to be happy. Well not always, things at home with her mother, father and siblings hadn't been the happiest time in her life but they all loved each other and cared for one another. Here though with Kai she had been happy, form the moment she saw him waiting at the terminal for her, her life was good. Slowly a relationship developed between her and Tala and her and Jess had gotten along really well after the first little incident in that airport which turned out to he a misunderstanding anyway. Hell she was even doing well in school and now it was all gone and she was never going to get it back.

Years have come along

Years have gone

Some friends have risen

Some have moved on

But my old winter coat still hangs by my back door….

--------

Riven walked out onto the veranda with sardonic smile on her face, looping her hand around Tala's elbow she pulled him back into the house. When she had him safely back in the house she turned to face Jess and Kai. "Take all the time you need, we'll be at the dance when you're ready." With that she offered them a smile before giving Tala one final shove and closing the door behind her.

--------

"What the bugger was that all about?" Tala and Riven now stood outside the hall at the top of the hill.

"God Tala didn't you look at them? It wasn't going very well, Kai looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and you barging in there didn't help things any." Riven wanted to scream, never in her whole life had one male made her so angry! It was unbelievable!

"Oh." Tala shuffled his shiny black shoes in the dirt so that soft clouds appeared.

"Yeah oh."

--------

_Okay I know that that was really short and I had so many hopes for this chapter, I'm not really sure what I had pictured but that wasn't it. I'm really disappointed with myself with this chapter but at the moment it's the best I can do. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer but I don't really know when it will be posted, actually I might put the fic on hold until I feel inspired to do something with it._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

_A/N- okay people here's the way I a viewing this fic at the moment. I will try to up date but the chappies with what will probably be really short like this one is going to be. But hey I'm updating right?_

Last time-

"What the bugger was that all about?" Tala and Riven now stood outside the hall at the top of the hill.

"God Tala didn't you look at them? It wasn't going very well, Kai looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and you barging in there didn't help things any." Riven wanted to scream, never in her whole life had one male made her so angry! It was unbelievable!

"Oh." Tala shuffled his shiny black shoes in the dirt so that soft clouds appeared.

"Yeah oh."

--------

Chapter 28

Kai could see know how everything was going to fall into place or should he say fall at his feet. Jess was going to say no to his proposal and then she was going to run away to Italy and Enrique again and this time he wouldn't be able to get her back. He was going to have to let her walk out of his life and never look back.

"Kai I…" Jess looked up to where Kai's gorgeous eyes bore down into her own.

Here it comes, the big N-O he was about to be rejected by the one person he truly loved. It was all over.

"Kai I would love to marry you." A petite pout formed at the corners of her mouth before turning into a smile. Kai blinked several times before what Jess had said finally sank in. She was going to marry him. SHE SAID YES! (_A/N come on guys did you really think she would say no? come on this is Kai we're talking about!) _

Kai quickly slipped the ring onto Jess's finger before she had the chance to change her mind. Pulling her close he berried his face in her hair breathing in the familiar comforting sent.

Jess pressed a kiss into Kai's neck. "I thought you were going to break up with me." She let out a nervous laugh. "This is your last chance to back out. Marriage is forever you know?" Kai sighed before pulling away to stair into her eyes. "Forever isn't long enough for me. I love you Jess." Without giving her time to reply he stooped down and captured her lips in a kiss that reinforced what he had just declared. Jess let out a soft moan as she leaned into him, this was their first kiss as a betrothed couple and god it was good.

"Do you think we will be missed if we don't go to the dance?" there was a coy smirk playing at the corners of her mouth now.

"Sounds good to me but I think Tala will come looking for you soon so we better go, but I'll hold you to that offer later."

"I hope you aren't marrying me just so you can have sex on demand." Jess retorted as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the hall.

Kai gave her a level look. "Funnily enough that thought never crossed my mind." There was a soft chuckle from beside his. "Yeah I bet."

--------

It had been a long time since Mai had been truly off her face and even though the drug promised a high she was suffering a sever low. What was the point of life? Or the better question was what was the point of her life? When she really got down to thinking about it there wasn't one, so why not end it all right now? It seems like a good idea. It would have to epic though, there is no point in dieing if no one would remember it. Maybe she could write a message to Kai and Tala in her own blood? But then that would be messy.

The block of cocaine sat before her with a mirror, razor and small glass tube.

Maybe if she had more the promised high might finally come through for her?

Just four more lines.

Three… The burn sent a shock wave through her head.

Two… Blood? What the hell? Oh yeah it's all good they're just broken capillaries.

The blood. Placing a finger to her nose Mai collected the blood before writing 'I hate you' up the inside of her left arm. Sure to deliver the dramatic effect she was craving.

One… the blood flowed more freely before nothing… complete blackness.

The body slumped back down onto the mattress.

--------

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Tala had refused to dance with Riven until Kai and Jess showed up.

"Looking for us?" the voice behind him gave him a start. Whipping around he came face to face with Jess and Kai both looking quite happy with life and what it was about to bring them.

"What did you say?" Tala stepped away from Riven and towards his baby sister with a desperate look on his face.

"You knew?" Jess's eyes met his with surprise.

"Yeah I knew now tell me what you answer is. Are you going to marry Kai?" She laughed. Both Riven and Kai had taken a step back from the two.

"You tell me." Jess waved her left hand under Tala's face showing him the ring.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm very happy for you Jess you deserve this." He pulled her into a tight hug so she couldn't see the disappointment that began to glow in his eyes.

Deciding it was better to give the two of them some time together Kai offered his hand to Riven. "Would you like to dance?" Riven gave Tala one last glance before she took Kai's offered hand. "Sure thing. It will be the first dance I've had all night." Kai just raised an eyebrow before leading her onto the dance floor.

--------

"Tal what's the matter?" Jess grabbed hold of his hand to stop him from walking away from her. Tala turned back to look at this sister. He couldn't explain how but he was disappointed in her, that was something that had never happed before. Never in his entire live had he ever been disappointed with her and he didn't want to be, after all it was her life and he wasn't going to be around forever so she had a right to a life but why should she get hers before he got his? Tala had lived his live for the past few years entirely for her and now he saw that it was reciprocated. It hurt. It hurt a lot!

"Nothing okay? Just go and dance with Kai." Jess gaped at him, Tala was dismissing her. What the hell? He had no right to do that.

"You're going to tell me what is wrong and you are going to do it right now! Besides I wanted to dance with you." Why was he being like this? She had been so happy only a few minutes ago and now here he was ruining it. It just wasn't fair, she deserved to be happy, she had just as much right as the next person so why was he ruining it?

"Jessica." He stopped, he knew that that would get a reaction out of her and he wasn't mistaken.

A gasp emitted from Jess's lips, she was only ever called Jessica when she was in trouble. Was she in trouble? No she hadn't done anything wrong so what was with him?

The reaction that after the gasp he hadn't been expecting, tears began to well in her eyes.

"Fine." How could her own brother do that to her, he was meant to love her wasn't he? Didn't he? If he was going to be like that then she was going to go home or atleast somewhere where he wasn't, before the tears could spill over her lashes and ruin the make-up she had spent over an hour perfecting.

--------

Riven was watching the interaction from the dance floor where she and Kai were dancing. Why was Jess leaving? What had he done? She was shot a watery smile from Jess as she left the hall. Riven felt her stomach sink. Pushing away from Kai who gave her a questioning look that she ignored Riven cross to where Tala stood looking sorry for himself.

"God you are such an idiot! I don't even know why I like you in the first place anymore. Wake up to yourself Tala." Before he had a chance to reply she was already out the door and looking for Jess.

Her figure was outline by the moon, she was marching up the hill to the lookout and it looked as if nothing was going to stop her. Quickly Riven followed, she caught up to her just as she reached the lookout. They selected a seat and sat in silence for a good hour before Jess voiced what was on her mind.

"He hates me."

--------

_Okay it's done. In all fairness I did warn you all that it was going to be short. Yes Tala did fuck up once again but I'm starting to think it's part of who he is even though he portrays himself as the cool, calm and collected guy._

_Please review_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:

Last time-

Riven was watching the interaction from the dance floor where she and Kai were dancing. Why was Jess leaving? What had he done? She was shot a watery smile from Jess as she left the hall. Riven felt her stomach sink. Pushing away from Kai who gave her a questioning look that she ignored Riven cross to where Tala stood looking sorry for himself.

"God you are such an idiot! I don't even know why I like you in the first place anymore. Wake up to yourself Tala." Before he had a chance to reply she was already out the door and looking for Jess.

Her figure was outline by the moon, she was marching up the hill to the lookout and it looked as if nothing was going to stop her. Quickly Riven followed, she caught up to her just as she reached the lookout. They selected a seat and sat in silence for a good hour before Jess voiced what was on her mind.

"He hates me."

Chapter 29

"No, Tala doesn't hate you Jess. He's just confused right now." Riven slid across the seat and slid an arm around Jess's shoulder for comfort. Affectionate gestures didn't come easy for Riven but right now it felt natural to comfort the younger girl beside her. She was so angry with Tala that she would try to comfort an angry mountain lion if Tala had upset it but this was completely different. Jess had just gotten engaged to a guy who she truly loved and her own brother had spoiled the experience for her. Now she had to defend Tala to explain that Tala was just confused when all she wanted to do was call his a bastard.

Jess sniffed in the cool evening air.

Riven smiled to herself as she saw a shooting star fly across the velvet blue sky. "Look Tala is just being a jerk because he cares about you, he doesn't want you to leave him. I know he is only being greedy but you are the most important thing to him and he doesn't want to let you go even if it is to Kai." In the distance a faint glow indicated that a farmer or family were having a bonfire, the glow was warm and inviting and Riven wished she was sitting beside it.

"So you think Tala is stressed about me not being in his life to cook and clean for him, yeah I can really see that, bugger him he can get a maid. What he did was really mean, you aren't meant to be mean to people you love or care about. I don't know why he is being a prick to you either, it's so obvious that he likes you. I hate him!" the resolve in her voice shocked Riven slightly, the bond that Jess and Tala shared wasn't going to be ruined by a petty fight but if it made Jess feel better what was the harm?

--------

Kai strode across the dance floor to where Tala stood in the corner of the room looking like a sullen puppy who just lost his favourite toy. "Care to explain that one to me?" Kai rested his hands in his pockets while he waited for an answer.

"Not really mate, I just fucked up big time." Tala shocked his head.

--------

_This is Detective Charles Banner from the Virginia Police Department, if a Mr Kai Hiwatari could contact us on 555-692-738 as soon as possible it would be greatly appreciated._

Kai listened to the message wondering what was going on. why would the police from home be contacting him here? Due to the time difference he couldn't call them now so he would call them in the morning around ten.

"Who was that?" Jess came up from behind him. Kai quickly jotted down the number while he still remembered before deleting the message and turning to Jess.

"No one important. I'm sorry tonight turned out the way it did, tonight was support to be perfect, well that was the way I planed it anyway." He pulled Jess into a tight hug, he knew that she was upset about what had happened between herself and Tala but he wasn't sure what that actually was so he couldn't really say anything, just be there when she wanted to talk. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I guess, it will work itself out." Jess leaned into Kai feeling all her worries wash away with his closeness.

"Look I'm going to go and make a coffee, would you like one" Kai ran his hands down Jess's arms before letting out a sigh, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Jess but there was so much going on in his head. Jess shook her head on reply to Kai's question.

Kai pulled back before kissing Jess on the forehead, "I'll be back soon."

--------

Then next morning Kai sat along in a disused room listening to what the man was saying to him from the other end of the phone, he couldn't speak, he was in complete and utter shock. "We require your help in the matter as soon a possible." The man told him. Kai sat nodding even though he knew the man couldn't see him. "Yes, I understand I will be there as soon as I can." The conversation ended shortly after. This was hard. He hated Mai for what she had done to Jess but he still loved her, after all she was his cousin, what was he meant to do? How was he meant to feel?

Getting up, Kai decided that it would be a good idea to tell Tala what was going and that he had to go home, god this was the last thing Jess needed right now. Even though Jess knew what Mai had done it was clear that she still cared about her, feelings were something Jess didn't give up on easily. Well she did have Riven now but still, this was going to hit her hard. All he could do was be there for her when she needed it. Kai walked out of the room to find Tala, he was sitting out side on the balcony reading the morning paper. "Tala I have to talk to you." Kai sat down in the seat across from his friend and soon to be brother in law.

Tala looked up from the paper, seeing the serious look on Kai's face he set his paper down. "I'm listening." Tala said quietly, hoping like hell that what Kai had to say had nothing to do with Jess.

"I have to go home for a while, there has been an accident." Kai had decided to take baby steps with the new he had to deliver. "What kind of accident?" Tala was now sitting up straighter in his seat.

"It's Mai, she um, well she died." Kai watched the shock register on Tala's face. "How?" Tala asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

"All that the police told me was that it was a drug over dose but according to them she meant to do it." Kai finally let his emotions show, his voice choked as he finished his sentence and turned his head away so Tala couldn't see the pure devastation that was now etched into his face. The two sat in silence for quite some time, both dealing with the feelings now running through their bodies. Neither had cried but god they found it hard, neither had looked at one another either for fear of loosing it. Finally Tala spoke. "What are you going to tell Jess, she doesn't need this right now?"

"I have no idea, but I was thinking that the truth would be the best form of attack. I don't want to lie to her Tala." Tala nodded and the two fell into silence once again.

--------

Four figures sat aside from the family, seven people had turned up to mourn the loss of Mai Hiwatari. No one from school had come not even Hillary or Kate and they had been suppositive friends. The family sat in their privet grief, none of them understanding why their beautiful daughter or older sister had taken her life.

Riven gave Tala's hand a squeeze, she felt very out of place at the funeral, she hadn't know Mai and had only ever heard bad things about her. Tala offered her a reassuring smile, the two had finally worked out their differences and were very carefully wading their way into the new relationship. Tala wasn't really to fall in love again just yet but he was sure it would happen, he had never met another person like Riven in his life and as far as he was concerned that was a good thing.

Jess sat looking at the coffin, the lid was closed and it was hard to believe that Mai was in there and that all the life had left her body. Casting her eyes to the right she looked at Mai's family. The minister stood before them reading a passage from the bible, when he was finished he asked if anyone would like to say something about Mai. Jess continued to look at the family, no one was moving. How could they have nothing to say about her, not a memory, quirky habit, even an angry word but there was nothing, not a single word. Jess couldn't believe it. "How can you have nothing to say about her, she was your daughter!" Jess was on her feet looking at Mai's mother and father. "Jess." Kai had grabbed her hand and was trying to pull her back into her seat but Jess shook her hand free. "Fine, if you have nothing to say about your daughters' life I do. Jess walked to the front of the room and stood next to the minister who was performing the service. He had paled a few shades when Jess had made her verbal attach on the family and he was now holding his breath along with everyone else in the room. Tala, Kai and Riven because they though Jess was going to tell everyone how much of a bitch Mai had been and her family because something had reached them through their grief.

Jess began after taking a deep breath. "I can still remember the first time I met Mai. She had come to live with Kai and from the first I hated her," there was a gasp from Mai's mother. Jess continued. "It turned out however that I was wrong, I had though that she was someone trying to take Kai away from me, boy was I wrong." She let out a soft laugh at that. "Mai grew to be my best friend and my life finally felt complete and I know that Mai was happy, we became family." Mai's mother broke down in tears at that point. "I know that Mai has done some things in her life that she felt was wrong but she was a good person and she had a very big heart. Big enough to fit my brother and I in there along with all the other people she cared about. If nothing else Mai loved her family. I was lucky that she had a place for me in her heart and in return I loved her as a best friend, as the sister I never had. I will miss her greatly." Jess finished and looked at everyone in the room, all eyes were on her. As she walked down the steps to return to her seat she was enveloped in a tight hug, Mai's mother clung to her sobbing into her shoulder. "Thank you." She managed between sobs, soon after however her husband pried her off Jess and took her back to her seat, she watched them go, the smaller boy beside them looking slightly confused. Jess walked over to him. "Would you like to say something about your sister, maybe you could tell us something nice she did for you or something she gave you for your birthday?" the little boy looked at Jess for a moment before nodding. Jess stretched out her hand to the little boy. The boy took the out stretched hand and together the two walked to the minister, finally feeling ready to say goodbye to someone who had played a very large part in both their lives.

Jess no longer hated Mai, if she ever had. No, wether she intended it that way or not Mai had made her a stronger person. In a way Mai had taught her that it didn't matter who knew where you came from or what had happened to you in the past. You are what you are and people will either accept it and if they don't, well they aren't worth knowing. Jess squeezed the small hand when she felt it begin to shake. "Thank you Mai, I am what I am and I am proud of that."

The End

--------

_OMG wow well what can I say, that wasn't how I had imagined the story ending but then the whole thing never went the way I planed. I can't believe that it's all over, this is a big thing for me._

_I hope you all enjoyed this fic and please review because this is your last chance and I would like to know what you all think._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


End file.
